All my life!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: I watched with a lump in my throat as my wife to be, began her final walk as a single woman, down the aisle to me. Looking back, I can remember how it all began…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing!

Chapter 1

**_I watched with a lump in my throat as my wife to be, began her final walk as a single woman, down the aisle to me. Looking back, I can remember how it all began…_**

It was after New Year of our senior year at the great Eden Hall academy. After the JV/Varsity showdown, I remained with the ducks for the remainder of our freshman year, feeling more needed and wanted by them than the Varsity. Though this year, myself and the ducks, were now the new Varsity team. We all had high expectations of this year, everyone hoping to earn a few college scout visits from their wanted colleges, and we all wanted to go out on top again, showing the whole school that beating the Varsity wasn't just a fluke. Coach Orion had backed down a little, though still pretty strict, when ever our grades did happen to drop below a B, which wasn't very often, he didn't immediately bench us, he gave us one chance to lift it back up, and if we still hadn't lifted it enough, he would then bench us. However he then would become a personal tutor towards us, helping us to lift our grade.

"This year is looking up already"? Connie squealed from behind us. She was walking next to Julie, a safe enough distance from us, so that any guy that passed wouldn't automatically think they were with us.

"How come I never noticed half of these guys last year"? Julie asked her friend, as her eyes followed one of the male students down the corridor.

"Down girl, there's plenty of time, and plenty of guys". Connie grabbed Julie's arm to prevent her body following her eyes.

"God help the cheerleaders, they've got competition". Russ commented.

Connie's mouth dropped open to say something in retaliation, but thankfully the bell rang, meaning the start of class. I headed to my first lesson of the day, along with Julie and Ken. We had algebra together, I hated this class, sure I could do the work, I hated the teacher.

"So, what are we doing after practice"? Julie asked, noticing the teacher had yet to arrive.

"I can't do anything, I gotta have dinner with my parents. They've invited my dad's work colleague and his family around. I have the duty of acting like the perfect son". I rolled my eyes in the thought.

"Poor lil ole Banksie". Julie giggled.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was you. I thought if I moved into the dorms, I would get away with not having to do this kinda stuff, but unfortunately I didn't move quite far enough". I shook my head smiling.

"Hey you never know, you might enjoy yourself"? Ken snickered.

"Doubtful Ken, very doubtful". I managed to reply, before the whole room went silent on entry of the dreaded teacher.

After practice, I got dressed into a clean shirt and tie, which of course started the teasing. I knew it was only teasing, as everyone knew how I felt about having to go to dinner. I bid farewell to them as I left the rink, where my mother was waiting for me in the car. There was a little small talk from my mother, you know all the usual questions – how was school, how was hockey, was I eating right, I wasn't pushing myself too hard was I? The journey seemed to take 10 times longer than it should have, and by the time my mom had pulled into the driveway, she was giving me the full blown lecture about taking care of myself properly. Nothing I hadn't heard before.

I probably hadn't been in the house half an hour, before I was standing in the 'lobby', as my parents liked to call it in front of guests, ready to greet the guests. I was introduced to them as Adam, our youngest son, hockey star of Eden Hall. And as usual, my dad and his colleague began small talk as they lead us to the dining room, my mom and my dad's colleague's wife, struck up a conversation about the décor of the house. Leaving me the duty of entertaining the son and daughter. The daughter was pretty easy, all I had to do was wink at her, as well as introducing myself to them. The son, was a little different, I couldn't particularly strike up a conversation about hockey as he may not be into hockey. So small talk it was. Luckily I didn't have to do this for too long as dinner was served, but this in itself was bad enough – having to listen to my fathers conversation, whilst trying to act as though I was interested.

"So Adam, your Father tells me you play ice hockey for Eden Hall"? Obviously his and my dads conversation had ended.

"Yes sir". I answered politely.

"I never really understood ice hockey, footballs more my thing. It isn't as brutal".

"Hockey isn't particularly brutal sir. It can be at times, and like any good sport you always end up with a few bruises here and there. But it's no more dangerous than horse back riding, gymnastics or even football". My dad seemed pretty pleased with my answer.

This went on for another hour, until the guests finally left. After seeing the guests out, the three of us, headed back to the dining area, where we would no doubtedly have a nice family chat. Oh joy, this is what I'd been looking forward to all night. As expected, my dad asked me all the same questions my mom had on the way over here. Then, came the best part.

"Adam, me and your mother are going on a cruise for a few weeks to celebrate our wedding anniversary. You don't have to move back here during that time, but if you would like to then we are leaving you in complete charge of the house. There will be no cook or cleaners to help look after you".

"Ok, I'll think about it". I replied. "When do you go"?

"At the end of the week. All we expect is that you let us know if you will be coming here at all. You don't have to stay here for the full 2 weeks".

"And before you and your friends start planning a secret party – you are allowed to have a party. We have arranged for all the expensive items to be put into storage, so if by chance anything is ruined, it won't be anything irreplaceable". My mother told me.

"And the cars will be tightly locked away, so that if **_anyone_** fancies a midnight drive, they won't be getting one". My dad just had to point out.

All the rules were given, then to my utter most embarrassment, my father decided to repeat his speech about 'the birds and the bee's'. I sat there wanting the ground to simply swallow me up, but instead, I nodded along with the conversation, trying my hardest not to smirk or crack out laughing at how my dad was describing the whole 'soon you'll be feeling feeling's' part of the conversation. Eventually my mom drove me back to the dorms. When I got there, I took my hockey bag up to my room, then headed straight for the common room where I found all the ducks hanging out. Julie and Ken were trying to help Guy, Portman and Fulton with their English assignments, Averman, Goldberg, Russ and Dwayne were watching cartoons and Charlie, Connie and Luis were playing cards.

"Hey, how'd the dinner go"? Connie asked me as she took all the chips from their little game of poker.

"The usual, meet the guests, butter up the kids, make small talk over dinner, say goodnight, get told my parents are going away, have the house to myself for 2 whole weeks, be given permission for a party". I said quickly. I didn't dare tell them about my wonderful sex education refresher with my dad.

"Did you just… Did you say party"? Charlie stuttered, his mouth dropping open.

"Yes Charlie". I replied.

"You'll catch flies". Connie laughed as she leant over and pushed his mouth closed.

Over the following week there was more talk about my party. In fact I think the whole school was invited, though thankfully I knew not everyone would come, as there was no way that everyone would fit in my house. My parents were leaving me $300 to last me for the two weeks, hell that wouldn't last 2 minutes with this party, but luckily, I had a secret stash of money in my bank account. See every month my parents would give $200 as spending money since I lived away from home, but I never spent all of it.

My parents left on the Thursday evening, bringing me the money and house keys. Well since we were all underage to buy liquor, I gave the $300 to Fulton and Portman who looked just about 21. Luckily for me, Eden Hall closed for the weekend at lunch time on a Friday, so with this on our minds, we all rushed over to mine, to get ready. Between us, we had arranged for all the ducks who lived in the dorms, to stay at each others houses, as no doubtedly the party would only just be beginning when the curfew hit. So Julie was supposed to be staying at mine, Connie's parents were visiting friends so she was supposed to be staying with her Grandparents, but they were pretty strict so had told them she was staying in the dorms, but in reality she was going to stay here too. Ken and Luis were going with Averman, Dwayne and Russ was staying with Goldberg and Portman was obviously staying with Fulton. Charlie and Guy had originally been going home, but had decided to keep me company and save me from the girls.

Immediately on getting home, I unlocked the front door, and checked that my parents hadn't left anymore money knocking around for me. As promised, everything that they said was going into storage had, the garage was completely locked and all car keys had been removed. We set about decorating the place slightly, and during this time, the DJ I had hired arrived and set up. Not long after, everyone disappeared to get ready for tonight. With everyone gone, I rushed to get myself ready. Climbing into the overly large shower cubical. After having a shower, I went down the hall to my old room. Nothing had changed, it was still covered in hockey posters, more than half were of the ducks and the rest just heroes. I had chosen to wear a plain white and navy baseball shirt with my favorite worn blue jeans. When I thought I looked decent enough, I began heading back down, to where I could hear some of the ducks voices. On my way passed, I locked all the bedroom doors, there was no way I was going to be dragging couples out of them all night. My mom would freak if she knew complete strangers had been doing it in her bed. After making sure every room was locked, bar the bathroom, I headed downstairs, following the sound of voices. I came face to face with what looked like nearly 15 cases of beer.

"Where the hell did all this come from"? I wasn't expecting to be able to get this much beer for only $300.

"Well our man Fulton knows a few people". Portman said proudly.

"Who, what people"? Julie demanded to know. "Is all this stuff illegal"?

"Hey I don't care, as long as I'm not gonna have the cops busting in here turned midnight". I chuckled.

"Where's Connie anyway"? Charlie asked Julie.

"She had to go to her Grandparents to get ready. They're probably giving her a lecture of a lifetime". Julie answered.

An hour later, the party was well underway, it was a pretty good turnout and the DJ and beer were going down well. However none us were managing to enjoy ourselves just yet, as Connie had yet to arrive. I left my party in the hands of the ducks, and had donned my roller blades and jacket along with Charlie and began skating around looking for her. We'd been out about 15 minutes, when we caught a glimpse of her climbing off a bus and walking speedily toward my house. We caught up with her before she reached the end of the street. On calling her name, she turned around, to reveal her unusually large lower lip and blood stained shirt.

"What the hell happened to you"? Charlie asked in a very concerned way. I think the first thought that entered both our minds, was, had it been her grandparents that had done it, bit of an out there thought, but none of us had really met them before.

"It would seem Julie started chatting up one of the cheerleaders boyfriends, she tried threatening me, I retaliated, she punched me, I knocked her to the floor". She replied with a little difficulty.

With relief we both started laughing, before checking she had no other injuries. She made us promise not to tell Julie the truth, explaining she would be overcome with guilt, and never stop apologizing. When we got back, the ducks were waiting tensely for our arrival. She explained that she had gotten into a fight with a cheerleader, but didn't explain what about. I took her upstairs to the bathroom, to help clean her lip up, and lend her one of my shirts.

"This is gonna sting a little". I told her, as I dabbed her lip with some saline water. She nodded, then allowed me to begin. On my first touch, she winced and I'm sure I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Sorry". I whispered as I looked deep into her brown eyes, seeing the pain she was trying to hide. I stood there for a few seconds but it felt like eternity, just gazing into her eyes. Realizing what I was doing I immediately put my attention on cleaning her lip up. After I had cleaned her lip up, I collected some ice wrapped in a cloth from the kitchen. I left her holding it to her lip, whilst I went in search for a shirt that would fit her. I returned with a pale blue shirt or a rusty red sweater. She took the shirt from me, thanking me, as I left her to change in peace.

By the time I got back down to the party, where it was well under way. All the ducks had a drink, and had now begun enjoying themselves. Charlie tossed me a can of beer which I immediately opened and took a few gulps. 5 minutes later, Connie appeared, she looked stunning, even if my shirt was a little on the big side. The party really got under way, though I couldn't help but notice that every time I saw Julie, she had a can in her hand and was getting more and more wasted. By 10, the party had quietened down a little but was still going strong. I was stood in a group with Connie, Charlie, Guy and Fulton. We were stood watching the dance floor, taking notice of what all the ducks were doing – Averman, Goldberg, Russ, Ken and Dwayne were all trying impress some girls by stood huddled in a corner eying them, Portman was having a go at chatting a girl up and Luis was succeeding in chatting a girl up. Julie was stood off to one side, flirting with who I recognized as one of the track team. Again did she have a can in her hand.

"How many has Julie had"? Guy asked anyone who might have an idea of the answer.

"Too many". Connie headed forward, obviously going to collect Julie before the situation got more heated than it already was.

Connie got over to her and took her hand, trying to pull her toward us. The guy however obviously had other plans and said something to her. Connie retaliated and continued pulling Julie our way. Julie seemed contented to stay with us for a while, but soon ended up dancing with some unknown guy. Averman came over and asked Connie to dance, which she willingly obliged to, leaving us to keep an eye on Julie. Well we did, until a fight broke out between 2 football players. During the time it took to split them up, Julie had begun heading upstairs with the latest guy. But worse to come he was the boyfriend of the cheerleader that Connie had, had a run in with earlier. She followed them to the top of the stairs, where she began berating Julie. Connie jumped to her defense telling the girl to back off as well as trying to keep Julie and this guy apart. Well one thing led to another and the two ended up fighting. The cheerleader dragged Connie toward her, causing them both to tumble down the stairs, fighting as they landed in a heap at the bottom. The guy Julie was with, ran down the stairs after them, leaving Julie laughing her head off.

"Crazy bitch". Connie threw a few punches.

"At least I'm not a hore". She screamed back, tugging at Connie's hair.

We separated them quickly, forcing the cheerleader and her boyfriend to leave. By now all the ducks had surrounded Connie, who to add to her split lip from earlier, had an array of fresh cuts on her cheek bone and forehead.

"You ok"? Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, never better". She winced as I put pressure on her forehead to stop the trickle of blood. "Will someone go take care of her, before she goes flying down the stairs either being pushed by me or falling down them through her own drunken state". Connie gestured toward the still laughing Julie.

After all the excitement, the party died down further. Julie was now sat in a chair surrounded by Portman and Fulton, whilst Charlie and Guy began having chugging contests – well that was them going to be passed out before their heads hit the pillows. Connie was dancing with Averman, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg and Ken whilst Luis was still chatting up girls, though by now it was a different one. By 1am, the party had just about ended and the last few people were leaving. Russ had called for 2 cabs to get them all home, and whilst they were waiting, they helped me and Connie get, the now passed out Julie and the very drunk Guy and Charlie up into their beds. Connie made sure Julie was facing downwards so that if she did decide to spew at the very least she wouldn't choke on it. After they were all comfy, I headed back downstairs with the guys. After they had left I locked the door and took a good look around. The place was a tip, cans of beer everywhere. I headed to the kitchen for a bin bag, I wasn't tired yet, so getting a little more tidied now would save time tomorrow or later as it was now tomorrow. I turned around and the got the fright of my life, Connie was stood a few steps away from me.

"I thought you'd gone to bed"?

"Nah. Any case I signed up for the cleanup committee". She smiled.

"Come here, you're bleeding again". I grabbed a paper napkin and dabbed it on the now ice water.

"Julie again. She's just decided to come round and grab my head in a hug". She laughed as she lifted herself up onto the kitchen work surface. On my touch, she winced gently but didn't pull away. "I pity any guy that takes her to a party". She chuckled.

"She doesn't know how lucky she is having a friend like you". I continued dabbing away the blood.

"Hey, any of you guys would have done the same, well maybe not be dragged down the stairs by a crazy cheerleader, but ya know".

"You had quite a fall there, are you sure you haven't got concussion or anything"? I asked her.

"Tell you what, how about you wake me every hour just to be on the safe side". She smiled, as I gazed into her powerful eyes, that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"Sure thing". And with that I leant up and brushed my lips gently against hers. I began pulling away, when she pulled me back, heating the kiss with every second.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

ICESK8ER7-08 : Arr I'm glad you're enjoying this. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

PRINCESSH : You've never seen these two together? God I think these two have got to be my all time greatest couple lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

DUCKYS : Thank you. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

B : Yay, another Adam/Connie fan lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

GINA : Hey you! Oh stop, it's too much blushes lol. You really know how to inflate a girls ego don't ya lol. Of course you're making sense, you always make sense to me lol. Am I to take it you can't wait to read the rest lol. Ok, I'll shit up and let you get on with it. Anyways thanks for your wonderful support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

SWEETNJUICYX0 : Arr thanks. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 2

_**As I walked down the aisle toward my future husband, looking just as sweet and innocent as he had on our very first date…**_

I was sat on the kitchen work surface, kissing **the** Adam Banks. Though slightly aware of the pounding headache I had, from the events of the night, I pushed the thoughts aside, and put my whole concentration onto who I was kissing. Enjoying his tender touch, the taste of his lips against mine. Suddenly he caught my bottom lip, that was still swollen and tender, I let out a murmur of pain, of which he immediately backed off. It was then, that I realized, that I shouldn't have been enjoying that kiss. After Guy, I had promised myself, dating a friend or team mate would never happen again, it complicated things just too much, and there was always somebody that got hurt.

"Sorry". He mumbled.

"It's ok. Um, so I'm gonna go to bed". I jumped down, and slowly headed upstairs.

I was supposed to be sharing Adam's parents double bed with Julie, but upon entering the room, I knew that this would be one night, where I slept more on the corner of the bed. Julie was spread out across most of the king-size bed. I pushed her over, of which she grunted and obliged. I kicked my shoes off and climbed in. I didn't however fall asleep, I couldn't get Adam from my mind – was he thinking about me? Did he want to kiss me, or was it a spur of the moment thing? When I did begin drifting to sleep, I felt Julie turn over, nudging me to move further to the edge. I nudged her back, of which she grunted, then nudged me even harder, causing me to topple off the bed. Great I thought, breathing in deeply. It was then that I realized, that all I could smell in this room was alcohol. I stood up and grabbed my pillows, pulling the duvet away from her, and began toward the door, deciding that I wasn't going to get any sleep at all if I stayed in here with her.

"Remind me never to share a bed with you again". I whispered, as I closed the door behind myself.

I headed down the hall, toward the stairs. I passed the bathroom, seeing the light creep under the doorway. I kind of guessed it was either Guy or Charlie, coming round from their chugging contests. I stepped down the first step trying my utmost not to fall down them again. Once a night was plenty enough for me.

"Connie"? I jumped sky high, and nearly toppled down the stairs again, but I dropped the duvet and pillows and saved myself by grabbing the banister.

"Don't do that". I chuckled, once I had regained myself.

"Sorry". He replied. "Where're you going"?

"Well, the couch seems more inviting than having to share a bed with the bed hog in there". I laughed, and began picking up the duvet and pillows.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can have my bed"? He offered me.

"No it's ok really, I'll be fine". I replied.

"I insist". He opened his bedroom door, then gestured me toward it. I stepped closer to him, even in the dimness of the hall way, I could see the gleam in his eyes.

"Look Adam, about earlier". I began, I don't really know what I was going to say, but there was something telling me to keep him close.

"Don't worry, it's already forgotten". He stepped passed me and headed for the stairs.

"I don't want to forget about it". I placed my hand gently on his arm. "I think we need to talk". I whispered.

He followed me into his room, closing the door, quietly behind him. I put the duvet and pillows down on the bed and turned to him. He was stood in what could only be described as a safe distance from me. As though if he stood any closer, we wouldn't be able resist temptation, ending up in a similar embrace as we had earlier. I didn't know where to start, sure I'd said that we needed to talk, but there was a big difference between what we needed to do and doing it.

"Look, I don't want to just forget about what happened downstairs. But it's just, I don't know, difficult". I wanted him to say something, but he stood there, looking at me as though he was reading my thoughts. "I just, I don't want to spoil our friendship, and it would be inevitable if we carried on with this". I said. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. Slowly a small smile crept onto his face.

"Who you trying to convince there, you or me"? He said in his low husky voice, that sent shivers up my spine.

"So you're telling me, you aren't be worried that we'd ruin our friendship if we went out"?

"This isn't about our friendship. It's more than that". He answered, throwing me off guard. "You're scared, you're scared of getting hurt".

He was right. I was scared. When I split up with Guy, I hurt more than I ever let on. Everyone seemed to think I was the one who broke up with him, almost taking his side of the argument. It didn't matter that we both had something to do with the break up, and that I was hurting just as much as he was. We had both said horrible things to each other, all of which I regretted, but even now, after we had buried the hatchet, I still found myself being given the cold shoulder every so often by him. I remained silent, not daring myself to answer him.

"There are gonna be some guys out there, that hurt you, I'm not gonna be one of them". He stepped a little closer, reaching for my hand. "I'm not gonna lie and tell you I've wanted to be with you for, like forever, but I do want to be with you". He lifted my chin with his spare hand, making me look him in the eye. There was something there, that made me believe every word he was saying.

"Ok". I whispered, nodding my head gently, before leaning into his embrace.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get some sleep". He winked at me, before heading toward the door.

"Stay". I kept hold of his hand.

"Are you sure"? I nodded.

That night, I laid snuggled into his chest, we chatted easily with each other. I explained why I had been a little apprehensive about going out with him, but he soon put aside those fears. I fell to sleep, with his finger running up and down my back gently. I woke the following morning, in a different position, but his arms still around me. I twisted around a little, to see his eyes shut, he looked so sweet, especially when his nose started twitching slightly. I let out a stifled giggle, almost immediately his eyes popped open.

"Did you know your nose twitches when you sleep". I giggled almost silently.

"Did you know you're perfect when you sleep". He answered, yawning slightly.

"Just when I sleep"? I teased.

"Don't push your luck". He teased back. "How's your head"? He ran his thumb over my cuts.

"Ask me after I've had Julie rattling in my ear for a few minutes".

We laid there in each others arms a while longer. Something could never have felt more right than it did right then. Sure I was still scared that everything could go wrong, but there was more thoughts about what if everything went right. Slowly, we both got up, and headed to Charlie and Guy's room and Julie's room to check on them. Both rooms stunk of alcohol, and all 3 of them, looked as though they weren't quite ready to get up yet. When we got downstairs, we picked up from where we had left off last night.

"So what do we tell the others"? I asked, as I put empty cans in a rubbish sack.

"I dunno. I suppose we could tell them everything". He suggested.

"But what is there to tell. Let's just leave it for a while, until we've figured out everything. Ok"?

"Ok". He answered, then knelt down on 1 knee in front of me, taking my hand in his. "Connie Moreau, would you please accompany me to dinner tonight"? He asked gently.

"I'd love to". I answered.

By 11am, when the other 3 finally stumbled down the stairs, the house was clear of rubbish, all we had to do was put most of the furniture back in it's rightful place. They all sat around the kitchen table, holding their heavy heads up. I placed a jug of orange juice and some glasses on the table, before giving each of them some aspirin. Adam had begun cooking us some breakfast, just as the others came in. They squeezed around the table, all wanting some of what Adam was cooking, though there was no guesses as to who wasn't wanting anything to eat.

"Looks like Adamrella's been busy". Russ commented on the tidiness of the place.

"Actually me and Connie did it this morning". Adam answered.

"How'd you feel this morning"? Fulton asked.

"Why, were you feeling ill"? Julie asked, she still hadn't noticed that I had 2 big bruises on my face.

"Show's how much you put away last night". Portman said sarcastically.

"My shoulders are a little stiff, and my lips pretty sore, but other than that, I'm not too bad". I ignored Portman and Julie's comments.

"Why what happened"? She looked from Portman to me, then finally noticed the bruises. "Oh my God Connie. What happened to you"? I didn't answer her, just began dishing the food out.

"She got into a fight". Ken answered for me.

"With who"? Julie continued questioning.

"A dumb cheerleader". I answered.

"Why"? She couldn't just let it drop.

"Because you were headed upstairs with her boyfriend". Charlie said suddenly, as though he'd just remembered.

After that Julie wouldn't stop apologizing and going on about it. Eventually I was the one taking the aspirin. After breakfast, I excused myself and went upstairs, to tidy up after Julie, Guy and Charlie. See the guys were naturally untidy, and Julie's side of the dorm room looked like a bomb hit it everyday. So I busied myself with making the beds, and checking that everything looked just about right. When I got to Adam's room, the duvet I had taken from my original room, and pillows were laid in a heap on the floor. I picked them up and headed back down the hall to put them back in their rightful place.

"You didn't need to do that". Adam said coming upon behind me.

"Well Julie wouldn't". I giggled a little. "We both know what her side of the dorm room looks like".

"Still, you didn't need to do it". He slipped his arms around my waist.

"Adam, what if they walk in right now". I squirmed a little.

"They won't, they're watching a film". He whispered in my ear.

"So where are you taking me tonight"? I asked, wanting a bit of an idea of what I should wear.

"How does Italian grab you"? He asked.

"Italian sounds great". I purred back.

"CONNIE, WHERE ARE YOU"? It was Julie she was upstairs. We jumped apart, as if on cue.

"I'm in here". I shouted as she passed the door without noticing me.

"Oh, erm, I'm going back to the dorm to get changed and everything, you coming"? She asked.

"Erm, yeah". I answered, beginning to follow her. "Oh, thanks for last night Adam". I turned and gave him a quick wink.

When we got back to the dorm, all Julie could go on about was how she'd made a mess of things last night, and how sorry she was. I think the only time I got a bit of peace was when she went in the shower. I purposely waited until she came back in, before heading off for one myself. I couldn't wait for tonight, the closer it got, the more excited I became. When I started picking out what I was going to wear, Julie looked at me puzzled, before asking me what I was doing. She caught me out there, I hadn't really thought about any excuse. I quickly explained that I had a date with a guy from the party. Well it wasn't a lie, but the guys would call it a lie, as the guys knew, I had spent my night, protecting Julie and hanging with them. She bounced up and down in the prospect, asking me all sorts of questions about him. You know the usual, his name, what did he look like, how old was he, did she know him? Luckily I got away without answering any of them. She was that busy, she thankfully, didn't notice when my mobile beeped, letting me know I had a message. It was from Adam, telling me where to meet him and what time. I deleted it before Julie had the chance to read it. I tried applying some light make up, to cover my cuts and bruises, but they were still pretty visible. I left the dorms and headed out of the school grounds. I kept looking behind me to make sure Julie wasn't following, so she could catch a glimpse of my mystery guy. I managed to get into Adam's car without being seen and he quickly sped off.

The restaurant was in a secluded area of Minnesota, where I recognized no-one. We were seated immediately, and given menu's. The soft Italian music played gently in the back ground, and the candlelight made for a very romantic meal. We ordered our meal and sat gazing into each others eyes, he slowly slipped his hand across the table, and took hold of my hand.

"Thank you for coming tonight". He whispered.

"Thank you for asking me". I couldn't help but smile.

"I only asked you because my real date cancelled at the last minute". He said with a completely straight face.

"Glad I could be of some use to you". I replied, but I couldn't keep a straight face like he could. "So what have you told the guys you're doing tonight"? I asked, as our food was placed in front of us.

"Well, I told them that I was hooking up with a very curvaceous blonde, that wanted me just for my body". He couldn't keep a straight face this time. "I didn't need to tell them anything. They were too engrossed in the film they were watching. It's as though they've all come back from the stone ages and never seen a film before". I nodded along with him.

"But your TV **is** like a cinema". I replied objectively.

"True". He answered.

"So where do we go from here"? I asked seriously, he knew this time he couldn't joke.

"How about we go out a few more times, then tell them. They are gonna have to be told, if they found out some other way, then all hell will break loose". He answered.

"So this isn't going to be a one off date"?

"I don't want it to, but I suppose if you do". He left the sentence open.

"I don't want it to either".

We ate the rest of our meal in semi silence, creating small talk every so often, to douse the silence between us. Now I hadn't dated an awful lot since Guy and I broke up, but when I had done, silences such as this had been uncomfortable and awkward. But with Adam, I didn't feel the need to keep a conversation going, his company was enough. After the meal the waiter brought us our bill. Adam reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. I began fishing into my purse for my half of the bill.

"My treat". He murmured.

"No Adam it's ok". I looked at him.

"I wouldn't be a proper gentleman if I let you pay". His eyes gazed at me deeply. I put my purse away, but not without telling him, I was paying next time.

We left the restaurant, hand in hand. I was expecting him to drive me back to the dorms, but instead I found him driving in totally the other direction. I looked at him questioningly, but I wasn't worried, I knew he wasn't kidnapping me or anything. We drove for about 20 minutes, before he pulled up, in a small secluded spot. He almost leapt out of the car, and ran around to where I was half out. He for some reason grabbed a bag that had been sat in the foot well behind my seat, took my hand and closed the door behind me, before leading me somewhere.

"Adam, where are we going"? I asked, yet I knew it would be somewhere worth all the hassle.

"You'll see". Was his only answer. We walked a little further, until he finally turned to me. "Close your eyes". He told me. I looked at him suspiciously. "Trust me, you'll love it".

I sighed and did as he requested. I felt him step to my side, and one of his arms, circle around my back, then his hand rested softly over my eyes, to ensure I couldn't peek. His other hand took one of mine and lead me, through what I could only guess as trees. As we walked a little further, I could hear water crashing soothingly against something. We walked down a slight decline, before I heard a creak. I immediately tensed up. He whispered that it was ok, then continued leading me.

"Ok, you can open them". He removed his hand and I fluttered my eyes open, trying to focus, though his other hand kept hold of mine.

I was stood at the end of a dock, that had small electronic lamps on each pillar, that looked as though they were candles flickering in the moonlight. From where I stood I could see there were a few other docks with the same lights. The moon danced over the surface of the water, almost illuminating my surroundings. Stars were twinkling in the almost pitch black sky, something you very rarely saw in the heart of Minneapolis.

"Adam, this is wonderful". I whispered, afraid that if I talked any louder, I would shatter the painting like image that surrounded us.

"I thought you'd like it". He began sitting down, leaning against one of the pillars as he did so.

"Like it, I think it's gotta be one the most beautiful things I've ever seen". I sat down, leaning against his chest, one of my feet dangling toward the water. He pulled a blanket out of the bag, and draped it around us, keeping the cold chill away.

"I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen". He almost purred in my ear.

It was just saying things like that, that made me want to be with him more than I already did. Adam was the first guy I'd been with, that was the slightest bit romantic. Even Guy who I had dated on and off for 2 years, had never been romantic. Yeah I know we were only kids really, but he had never done or said anything to me to make me feel as though he was truly in love with me.

We must have been sat there over an hour, just listening to the splashing over the water, and the rustling of the leaves in the nearby trees. We hadn't moved an inch, we had just been sat enjoying each others company, there had been very few words spoken between us, but Adam continued making his presence known by leaving a trail of gentle kisses on my ear lobe. I rubbed his arm affectionately, as his hand entwined with my other hand. I could have sat there all night with him, but there was a thought suppressed in the back of my mind, telling me it was time we got moving.

"As much as I want to sit here all night, Adam. I think we ought to head on back, the supervisor tonight is Ms Bennett and she's pretty strict". I told him, knowing that if I was caught sneaking in past the 10 o'clock curfew, I might as well go to sleep in a coffin. I stood up, carefully, then took one last look out across the water, whilst Adam pulled himself up.

"Um, hate to tell you Con, but we've already missed the curfew, it's 10.30". He told me taking my hand, and leading me back to his car.

"What? Oh my God. I bet there's like a thousand missed calls on my phone". We began walking a little faster, but not too much.

"Don't worry about it. You can always stay at mine again". He offered.

As predicted, we both had a few missed calls. All mine where from Julie, knowing her she was probably trying frantically to reach me, worried that I had missed the curfew due to being mugged, or raped or even murdered – those were the thoughts I knew would most likely have passed through her mind. Adam had a few calls from his house phone, probably the guys, finally realizing he had gone out. Suddenly his phone began ringing, he showed me the screen that told him that it was Charlie's mobile.

"Hey man, what's up"? He asked. "No, no, I haven't seen her". He winked at me. "Well I'm on my way home now, so if I see her". He was trying to keep a serious tone. "Yeah, ok. Bye". He hung up. "I think you're in trouble with Julie". He laughed a little.

"Let me guess, she thinks I've been murdered"? I laughed along.

"Not yet, she's currently on kidnapped or raped".

"So I've got like another half an hour until she pronounces me dead"? I asked. About 10 minutes later, my phone began ringing. You've guessed it, it was Julie. "Hi Julie". I said happily.

"Don't you hi Julie me". She was angry, panicked and relieved all at the same time.

"What's wrong"? I asked innocently.

"Where have you been? I've been ringing for the past hour".

"You know where I've been. On my date".

"Well where are you now"? She asked. Now this is where my brain kicked into gear.

"With Adam". I smiled.

"With Adam"? She asked questioningly.

"Yeah, I missed curfew, and rang the dorm phone and you didn't pick up, so I kinda figured you'd be at Adam's, so I started over there. Adam's just seen me and picked me up". I explained quickly.

With that explanation done, she seemed rather happy and put the phone down. 10 minutes later, Adam pulled up in his driveway. We both climbed out, and headed toward the house. We no longer walked hand in hand, in fact we kept a respectable distance from each other.

"Oh, and thanks for tonight. It was great". I almost whispered as we entered the house.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

ICESK8ER7-08 : I know, I thought that scene was pretty sweet, shame there aren't more Adam's in the world though eh? Lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

DUCKYS : You're waiting are you? Lol. Might be in for a long wait then eh? Lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

B : Arr thanks, I love Connie/Adam too, but I love Adam more lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

XSARAH : Oh wow, where've you been on your hols? I'm off to Bridlington(seaside) with my mate tomorrow for the day. I'm in desperate need for it lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

BLONDE-BRAIN : I know wasn't he, I want a real life Adam lol – not much chance mind lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : So there's no chance of turning you into a die hard Connie/Adam then lol. Well as a warning you might not like me in the next chapter – you'll find out why when you read lol. Yeah, reading back Julie does sound a bit weird doesn't she, but hey, it's senior year and she was drunk, what better reason than any lol. Yeah, Adam's parents were pretty cool, but I'm sick of reading Adam's dad being written as an angsty character, yes I know even I have written him that way at some point, but it gets a bit old after a while lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 3

_**She reached the end of the aisle, slowly letting go of her dad, ending her life as a Moreau. She took my hand in hers, just as she had done, all those years ago…**_

We had been dating for a few weeks now, and with each date, we grew closer still. We were finding it increasingly difficult to hide our whirlwind romance from the team. Trying to find excuses for our lack of appearance when they all hung out. We were like bad guys, looking over our shoulders all the time, thinking up alibi's as to where we had been, constantly having to watch what we said and how we behaved, incase one of them began twigging on. At first it made everything that much more exciting, but the longer it went on, the harder it became. We had to be careful where we went, picking the most secluded areas, or going to the cinemas, but choosing films where we were less likely to be seen.

"I think we're gonna have to say something to the guys, I don't know how many more times I can watch this film". I whispered, over the silence of the almost empty cinema, where 'A Cinderella story' was playing.

"I know what you mean, even though Chad Michael Murray is totally hot, I don't think I can watch him get with Hilary Duff one more time". Connie whispered back, not paying any attention to the screen.

"You think he's what"? I asked, not really jealous, but trying to make her think I was.

"Hot, the word is H-O-T hot, Adam". She teased back.

"He's not that nice looking". I pouted.

"Sure he is". She knew exactly what I was doing. "But not as hot as you". She teased.

"I thought so". I laughed. "Anyway, where were we"? I drifted back to the original conversation.

"Julie's getting a bit too suspicious, I'm surprised her and some of the guys haven't followed us". She put her head on my shoulder, as I wrapped her hand in mine.

"So, how about we do it tonight"? I asked.

"No time like the present". She stood up, not letting my hand go.

"But what about the film"? I asked, secretly wanting to hold off telling them.

"You've seen the ending like 10 times Adam". She dragged me up and out of my seat.

The journey back to college, was a quick and silent one. She didn't seem as nervous at telling them, about us as I felt. When I pulled the car into a space, I turned the engine off and sat still, my hands resting gently on the bottom of the steering wheel. I absently began tapping them in time with the song that played gently. Connie sat beside me, just staring forward, as though we were both going to sort everything from where we sat.

"C'mon, let's get this over with". Connie began unbuckling her seat belt.

"I'll follow in 5 minutes". I replied without thinking. Old habits die hard, I suppose,

"What's the point, if we're gonna tell them, we might as well walk in together". She said. I silently agreed, and began following her.

We walked inside, gripping hands, like a mother and child walking through a crowded shopping mall, it was now that I realized Connie was as nervous as me. Just as we reached the stair well, she pulled back and I turned to look at her. She was biting her bottom lip, as if unsure about what she really wanted. I stepped a little closer, and leant down, before kissing her gently.

"What if they hate the idea of us"? She almost whispered.

"Then that's their problem. We don't live our lives through them". I was beginning to feel more confident.

"But they're our best friends, though".

"Well, in that case, they'll accept that we love each other and want to be together". I said, then before she could say anymore, began leading the way upstairs.

We headed straight for the common room, where unsurprisingly we found everyone but Luis, since there was only him, who had regular dates. Even on our entrance to the room, I hadn't let Connie's hand go, and I could see them all looking suspiciously at us, before the penny dropped. There were some smiles evident, but other faces looked a little confused as to how they were supposed to react. We stood there, awaiting approval and disapproval, knowing there would be a bit of both. Seconds ticked away, feeling more like minutes, and Connie began biting her lip again.

"So this is your mystery guy"? Julie jumped up and began bouncing around. I made myself a mental note to thank Julie later. "So, what's your name? What do you do? How long have you known Connie"? She asked, as though I was this complete stranger.

"I think Julie's now officially lost the plot". Averman piped up, then ducked from Julie's aim.

"How long have you two been, ya know"? Charlie asked.

"Since the party". I answered, simply, feeling as though all eyes were still on us.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner"? Julie had calmed down enough to ask questions.

"We wanted to figure out how we felt about each other before we said anything". Connie said.

Suddenly Guy, got to his feet and began walking toward us, he had no emotion on his face what so ever, so I couldn't tell whether he was coming over to congratulate us, or punch me. He did neither, he simply barged through us and headed to his room. Connie tried calling after him, and was all set to follow him, when the other ducks surrounded us, and Charlie told her to leave him be. We all knew that he was better when he'd had time to cool off.

I can't deny, that I felt a sudden rush of relief, now that we had let the cat out of the bag. We no longer needed to sneak around, or make excuses when we wanted some time alone. We sat around for the remainder of the evening, just chatting as we normally would. I had expected there to be a little weirdness about it, but there wasn't, the only difference being that I was able to be close to Connie, without eyebrows being raised.

That night, me and Connie were the only two left in the common room, everyone else seemed to have gone off to do their own thing. I sat on the couch, Connie leaning on my shoulder and her legs laid across my lap, as I rubbed them gently.

"It wasn't that bad now was it"? I asked gently.

"Look whose talking, you're the one who didn't want to leave the pictures and get out of the car". She giggled a little.

"Ok, so I was a little nervous, but it turned out ok didn't it"?

"Yeah, but what about Guy"?

"He'll come around eventually. Give him some time". I replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Connie finally got up, before telling me that she was going to bed. I stood up and kissed her goodnight, before watching her leave. 5 minutes later, I headed to my room that I shared with Charlie. He was already sound asleep, snoring his head off. It's funny really, when you know someone's asleep, you tend to tip toe round, even though you know you aren't going to wake them. Charlie was the heaviest sleeper I knew, but I still tip toed around.

The following morning, Charlie's alarm began beeping, it was just turned 7. We didn't need to be at the rink for practice until 8, so why Charlie continually set the alarm for 7, I'd never know. Wait yeah I do, probably because it took him half an hour to get his lazy butt out of bed. The alarm continued it's high pitched beeping, almost as though it were screaming in my ear.

"Charlie, will you turn that God damn thing off". I yelled over the noise.

He stirred, yet still didn't reach over and turn it off. I couldn't stand the noise anymore, it really was too loud for a Saturday morning. I shuffled out of bed and grabbed for it, turning it off, then deciding I needed to kill it, tossed it through the open window, watching as it smashed on the hard concrete below. Of course, on my way to the rink, I would pick the remains up and toss it in the trash, but the sudden silence was like a step into heaven. I crawled back into bed, and laid there until around about half past, when I began pulling my sweats on.

"Charlie, c'mon it's time to get up". I threw my pillow at him. He muttered something incoherent back, and I took it, that he was asking me the time. "7.45". I lied, knowing that, that would get him moving.

All of a sudden, blanket and pillows went flying, as he shot out of bed, grabbing for his sweats. I sat and watched him as he fell over time and time again, as he tried jumping into his pants. I began chuckling to myself and he looked up to see a smug grin on my face.

"It's isn't 7.45, is it"? He asked.

"It will be in 10 minutes". I laughed.

"Where's my alarm"? He looked over to his bedside, where his alarm had used to sit.

"It needed some morning air". I gestured toward the open window.

"Adam you didn't"? He ran to the window and looked down to the concrete, seeing it sat in about a thousand pieces. "Do you know how much that cost me"? He whined.

"So I'll buy you another one, preferably one that doesn't know that there's a 7am on a Saturday morning". I retaliated.

"Without that alarm, you'd be late every morning". He argued.

"Without that alarm, I'd probably get a bit of a lay in on a Saturday morning. Why do you set it for 7, when you don't even turn it off when it does go off"?

"Because my body knows to get up, half an hour AFTER the alarm".

After that, I decided to shut up, no matter what I said, I wouldn't win the argument. When Charlie had gotten dressed, we both grabbed our hockey gear and made our way to the rink. We headed straight into the changing rooms, where we put our gear on. I was still getting the cold shoulder from Guy, who had more or less stormed in, ignoring me and any of the ducks that happened to be sat around me, or talking to me. Charlie shook his head at me, warning me, that this wasn't the time to talk to him.

"Morning". I greeted Connie, kissing her gently, before we started warm ups.

We started a 5 aside game, so that Coach Orion, could watch how our game had improved. Goldberg was put in goal, a position he shared sometimes with Julie, but other times he played defense and Ken was waiting in the wings to swap with someone at some point. For some reason, throughout that game, Guy was being particularly brutal toward me and Connie. I vaguely heard Charlie warning him to lay off, and start playing proper hockey. I took the face off against Charlie, and I passed the puck to Luis who skated toward Julie then passed to Connie. She couldn't get a clear shot so just puck handled, until one of us where open. Just as I skated around Charlie into an open spot, I saw Guy check Connie, steal the puck and pass it toward Charlie. Connie clambered to her feet and went after Guy. He turned toward her as she called his name. When she got to him, she shoved him hard.

"What the hell was that for"? She shouted at him.

"It's not an illegal move Connie". He replied, slowly to her as if he were explaining something to a 5 year old.

"There's more to it than that Guy and you know it. Why don't you just come out and say it, you hate the idea of me and Adam". She shoved him again.

"Quit shoving me". He shoved her back.

"It was your idea in the first place for us to break up and move on. Well guess what Guy, I'm moving on, and if you can't be happy for me, then that's your problem, not mine". They continued shoving each other.

"And why did I want to break up, you were too clingy, I couldn't look in even Julie's direction without you getting jealous". He sniped.

"Don't bring Julie into it. You're just using her to cover up for the fact that you were hitting on Dawn Breaks behind my back". She shouted, by now we had all crowded around them trying to get them to calm down.

"I only starting hitting on her, because you were so damned boring all the time". He snided back at her. She flew forward at him, her arms flailing at him, she got a few hits in before we dragged them apart

"Guy, I was 14, I wasn't gonna just jump into bed with you". She shouted even though she was puffing and panting. By now Orion had skated onto the ice to find out what was happening.

"Well you're obviously ready to just jump into bed with Cake-eater here". He yelled back.

"I'm not jumping into bed with anyone". Connie shouted kicking out at him.

"Moreau, Germaine, off the ice NOW". Orion ordered.

"Coach that might"… Charlie began to explain.

"Did I ask for your opinion Conway"? Orion stopped him, as we all watched, Connie and Guy began fighting less than 2 steps away from us.

Orion again, went for them, separating them both, and skating away holding them by the shoulder pads. Once off the ice, he walked them toward his office, where we heard the door slam behind him. He was obviously very mad that his practice had been disrupted, by what he would class as juvenile behavior.

"Whoa, girlfriend can pack a punch". Portman sighed.

"C'mon you guys, let's carry on, it'll give him one less thing to yell about". Charlie said, skating back to his original position.

We continued with the game, though we were all thinking about what Orion could be saying to them. Strangely enough, I knew Orion would sort them out, because if he didn't the whole team would be torn apart.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

ICESK8ER7-08 : Well, I thought I'd be unconventional and have a boy girl fight, rather than the usual boy/boy or girl/girl fight, which might I add is pretty sexist lol. Anyways glad you liked it. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

DUCKYS : I know, you can't beat a good fight can ya? Not that I'm condoning their behavior or anything, but you know like when you see fights in TV program's, they look so fake, and you always sit there like 'c'mon give to 'em good' lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

XSARAH : Sorry, but if you ask me, Guy was asking for it lol. Chad Michael Murray is extremely hot isn't he, but not as hot as Adam lol. Arr I'd love to go somewhere like that. I mean I'm a typical camping girl, I mean don't get me wrong, I've never been in a 5 star hotel either, but I'd much rather just go to the old English seaside and pitch a tent lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

B : I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think this story has to be one of my personal favorites, that I've written, I think that's purely though to do with the fact it's mainly about my favorite couple lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Arr thank you. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CASNYL21 : Arr I'm so glad you could find it in your heart to like it even though it's not a Julie/Adam. You're welcome by the way for your reviews lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : My mate fell in love with 'a Cinderella story' in fact she dragged me to see it twice with her. But I do admit, we both sat there simply drooling over Chad lol. You think Guy still loves Connie, personally I don't, I think it's this macho thing all guys have, that when their ex moves on quicker than them, it's this big macho jealousy that takes over lol – I'll pretend like I have a clue what I'm going on about lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 4

_**As I put my hand in his, looking into his face, I could tell every decision I had made, was the right one, even the ones that seemed wrong at the time…**_

Things had never really been the same between me and Guy, since we broke up. I'd love to tell you that it was all his fault, he was the one that forced us to break up, it was him who did this, and it was him who did that, but in all honesty we both played a huge part in it.

We had got together when we were 10 years old, and we were forever on and off, throughout our 4 year relationship. Toward the end, we were a permanent couple, though we regularly had fights and disagreements that would escalate into fights. I suppose the main reason behind it all, was that we both wanted different things from the relationship, things that neither were willing to give, yet neither of us wanted to be the one to break it off with each other. Yes it was true that he had been hitting on Dawn Breaks behind my back, though nothing ever came of it, but you see he didn't know that I knew. So every time I caught him looking toward another girl, I would get all tense and well yeah I suppose jealous, but who wouldn't if they saw their boyfriend hitting on another girl right in front of them. Eventually he started doing it more and more, sometimes I think he did it more to wind me up, but it worked. It got to the point where we couldn't last a day without having at the very least one argument, and it would always be about something trivial like who had said what or who had done that. Then one evening we sat down, and Guy declared that he wanted to end us. Secretly I agreed with him, though at first I tried to persuade him against it, scared I suppose that everything would change, but after about half an hour of coming up with reasons why we should and shouldn't be together, the shouldn'ts out weighed the should's, and we parted, both promising that we would remain friends.

That was one promise neither could keep. We still fought all the time, though there wasn't as much malice and spite in it as before. I think we both had accepted that no matter whether we dated or were just friends we would always argue, it was what we did best. Arguing with Guy had become part of everyday life, and to be honest, it was a part that I didn't really want to lose, I suppose it was what kept our friendship alive as we always made up, 5 minutes after the argument. Though today was very different.

We had started arguing on the ice, it was one of the most brutal arguments we'd ever had, in our whole history of knowing each other. Coach Orion ordered us off the ice, and we began heading that way, until we both gave each other **'_I blame you'_** looks, that set us off once again. That was that, Orion had, had enough of us, separating us and dragging us by the shoulder pads into his office, and almost throwing us inside, before slamming the door behind him. I pulled my helmet off, revealing my sweaty brow and messy hair. Guy did the same as we both scowled at each other, as if to say **'_this isn't over'_**, though oddly enough, I knew it would be once Orion had finished with us. Orion sat down in his chair, his arms leaning on his desk and his hands entwined in each other. I stole a look at his face, seeing a cold hard stare, I daren't keep eye contact, so immediately looked away, shamefully. There was nothing said for a few minutes, all you could hear was the steady breathing of Orion and me and Guy trying to catch our breaths back.

"Does either one of you, want to fill me in as to why, two of **my **players are fighting each other in the middle of **my **rink". He said slowly, emphasizing the my's.

"Well you see, Guy's jealous because". I began to explain.

"Guy is not jealous, I think you'll find that **you** started this whole thing". Guy argued. Here we go again I thought, it's all Connie's fault, as usual.

"How the hell did I start this, you were the one that checked **me** into the boards". I yelped.

"**Hold it**". Orion silenced us, his voice booming throughout the tiny office space that he called his own. "I don't care who started it, but I'm finishing it, you **got that**. Now could either of you, tell me **why** you were fighting in the first place"? He asked. Both our mouths dropped open, trying to get our side heard first. "**One** at a time though". He was losing his patience and fast.

"I've started dating Adam coach". I said quickly, so as to beat Guy.

"Oh here we go again, everything revolves around little miss Connie". Guy said in a high pitched tone.

"Then why the hell did you check me into the boards the way you did"? I began arguing again.

"We were playing hockey Connie, sometimes you do get checked". He said, talking to me as though I was 5.

"There's more to it than that. Why don't you admit that you hate me and Adam dating each other? You hate the idea that I'm able to move on without you".

"No it's just you making a big deal out of nothing". He retorted, though we were both being a little more civil than we had 5 seconds ago.

"Then why did you storm out last night, when we came and told you guys about us. You obviously have a problem with us going out".

"Why would you two going out bother me? The world doesn't revolve around you, you know". We were just going round and round in circles.

"Right, I think I've heard enough". Orion told us sternly. "You have two choices here, you either sort this out by the next practice, or you're both **benched**". He continued. "I have never known anyone like you two, all you do is bicker all the time, now I couldn't care less who did what, when and why, what I care about is the way it is affecting the team. Now I'm going to give you 5 minutes, to sort this out, and when I come back, I want it resolved". He got up and headed out.

We sat there in silence, both waiting for the other to start, but both being pig stubborn. I glanced up at Guy, and caught him gazing at me, immediately we both, looked in different directions, not wanting to admit we were looking at each other.

"I'm not jealous of you and Adam". Guy suddenly stated.

"I can't keep doing this Guy. I'm tired of arguing with you all the time. I don't care whether you're jealous or not. I think it would just be best, if I quit the team. If we keep going on like this, we're gonna end up breaking the team up. One of us have to make a sacrifice". I finally said, feeling every bit as defeated as I sounded.

"You can't quit the team"! He sounded shocked.

"Well what do you suggest, we can't play together without arguing, you say left, I say right. At least this way, we aren't breaking the team up, and it's one less thing for us to argue about".

"So, have we sorted everything"? Orion walked back in, before Guy could say anymore.

"Yeah". I said quickly. "I've decided to quit the team. Neither of us can play together without arguing, and we're just breaking the team up". I told him.

"I admire your decision Connie, but surely, this is a little drastic"? He was a little shocked about everything.

"It's the only way to solve this. You want and need a team that can work together, through whatever problems they're having, me and Guy can't do that. It's best for everyone this way". I stood up, ending the conversation.

"Well I'd still like you both to try and resolve whatever it is, and then, when you have, you can rejoin us Connie". He told me as I headed out.

I headed straight for the changing rooms, there was no point in continuing with practice. I have to admit, I didn't want to drop hockey, but it had been evident right from the start, and I knew Guy wouldn't quit. I had made the ultimate sacrifice. When I reached the changing rooms, tears began flowing, I hated everything about this. I quickly changed, but didn't hang around for the guys, I'm sure Guy was quite capable of telling them of my decision. I headed straight back to my dorm, throwing my gear into the back of my closet, out of the way. About half an hour later, Julie came back in, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Why"? She asked.

"Yes, I do believe Y is the 25th letter of alphabet". I tried making light of the situation.

"You know exactly what I mean". Julie replied strictly.

"I don't know Julie. Things just seem to be getting worse between us, today was the worst. And we both know exactly what it would do to the team, one of had to be willing to make a sacrifice".

"But surely, you could have sorted everything out". She seemed more upset than me, about my absence from the team.

"Julie, we've tried, again and again we've tried, until I can't try anymore. I'm tired of arguing with him over stupid little things. It's for the best, trust me. The team will be able to improve now, not having to worry that at any minute, we are going to be at each others throat". I told her. "It's the best thing for us all. I'm not doing this just for me and Guy, I'm doing it, for us all. If Guy can't accept me and Adam, playing with the both of us makes everything 10 times worse, and I don't want to play Adam and Guy against each other".

"But I'm going to miss you, I'm the only girl now". Ah another tactic to try and get me to change my decision.

"I'm not dieing Julie. I'm still going to be around, I'm just not going to be a duck anymore".

Throughout the rest of the day, all the ducks tried different tactics to get me back on the team, but I think they were all coming to terms with the fact that it was better this way, and instead of worrying about getting me back on the team, we began worrying about college applications. I must have sent one to every single top university across the states, see I too was an A student, not in everything but my average was at the very lowest a B+. One evening, I was settling in with Julie for a bit of a girls night in, when there was a knock at the door. Julie jumped up and answered it, I heard her say something, and turned around, to see Julie disappearing out of the door, and Guy stood looking at me, as if in deep thought.

"Oh hey, what's up"? I asked.

"Well, we as in the team, well we've been talking these past few days, and we've decided that we want you to come back". He said, rather sheepishly, as he fidgeted like a school boy about to get 10 strokes.

"We both know that isn't possible Guy". I said, as I began tidying the dorm a little, if anything to distract myself.

"We can put our differences aside, can't we, for the good of the team"?

"We've tried that one before remember, it doesn't work".

"Can't we try again, but this time harder? I hate the idea that you're missing out on the ducks last year of hockey together, just because we can't keep our emotions in check".

"Guy, I know you feel responsible for me quitting, and yeah you are". I laughed a little. "But you aren't fully responsible, it wasn't as though you held a gun to my head and forced me off the team. It was my decision to quit, no-one else's".

"You were right. I was jealous of you, well mainly of Adam. He's lucky enough to have you. I know it was me who started the whole break up thing, and I still think we were right to break up, but it doesn't mean that I just stopped caring about you".

"The same goes Guy. I'll never stop caring about you. You were my first boyfriend and will always be special to me". Finally we were getting down to the real problem.

"Please Con, come back to the team. It isn't the same without you. I promise, I'll back off, and grit my teeth instead of always disagreeing with you". He was almost on his knees pleading.

"I don't know Guy. I don't think anything can change. We've tried one too many times, and all it ends up doing is hurting us, and the others. It's not fair on the team to expect them to put up with our arguing all the time".

"Please Connie, I'm begging you. You have to come back". He got down on his knee's. "I miss you, no-one can argue with me like you can, and I solemnly promise, I'll only play argue with you".

"Now how can a girl say no to that". I smiled, helping him up from the floor, then giving him a quick hug.

"Oh, and would you mind not telling the others I had to beg you". Guy laughed.

"Ok, but you owe me big". I laughed.

Not long after that things more or less got back to normal. I was back on the team, as though nothing had happened. Orion didn't question what was going on, it was as though I had just been ill over the past few practices. As promised, Guy didn't argue with me once, though I didn't exactly make it easy for him the first few times, but then I realized he was true to his word and made it easier for him.

A week or so later, I was sat in my dorm room, proof reading my English paper, when Julie bounded in. I ignored her, expecting it to be another acceptance letter. It was about the time where we were all getting them. I had been accepted to Minnesota state, Wisconsin and Arizona, all great schools but I really wanted to go to either Boston or New York. I was hoping to get in with either an athletic scholarship or an academic one, as I couldn't afford the tuition otherwise. If they didn't I was going to have to decide between Minnesota or Arizona or Wisconsin as they had offered me scholarships. Suddenly Julie was flapping two envelopes under my nose, totally distracting me from what I was doing. I didn't really expect them to be for me, I just thought she was showing me how many she had received.

"There for you"? She looked at me wide eyed, unable to control her excitement.

"Me"? I slowly took them, checking the address just incase.

"What do they say"? She began bounding around, more excited than me.

"This is from Boston state". I told her, ripping open the envelope. "_Dear Miss Moreau, I regret to inform you, that we are unable to offer you neither an athletic or academic scholarship for the academic year beginning September 1998". _I couldn't read anymore. Julie sat beside me, her arm wrapping around me comfortingly. I felt tears sting my eyes, but they thankfully didn't spill.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted to go there". She said, sympathy etching her voice.

"It's ok. It's not like I haven't got any more great offers". I said, smiling, shaking all disappointment away.

"Whose the other from"? She asked, bringing my attention to the other letter that sat behind the other.

"New York". I read the icon in the corner. "I don't think I'll even bother. If Boston won't take me, New York probably won't". I told her.

"Well you never know". She took the rejection letter from my hands and tossed it in the trash. Her eyes, were burning into me.

I suddenly took a deep breath and tore open the envelope, my hands shaking. I sat and just looked at it for a few minutes, as though I'd eventually be able to see through the envelope. After a few seconds, I passed it to Julie, shaking my head. She slowly pulled the letter out, and opened it.

"_Dear Miss Moreau, We are pleased to inform you, that we received your application form, and were very impressed with it. We would be honored if you were to accept our invitation of an athletic and academic scholarship starting in September this year"._ She read quickly, as though just ripping off a band aid.

"See I told you I wouldn't get in". I said without even thinking about it, as I got up, busying myself to take my mind off the rejection and disappointment that was sure to bring on tears.

"Connie, you're in". She almost whispered.

"I know you're only trying to make me feel better, but it won't"… I stopped upon her words registering. "Did you, did you just say I'm in"? I looked at her, my mouth almost hitting the floor. She nodded emphatically, then jumped up and grabbed me in a hug.

We continued jumping up and down in each others arms, as we both screamed for joy. Suddenly the room door banged open, revealing Ken, Goldberg and Averman holding self defense weapons in the form on the bin, a pillow and a math's text book. Their faces were meaningful, in an attempt to look the macho men part. They stood just like you'd see Charlie's angels stand. Well upon seeing them, me and Julie stood there, arms still wrapped around each other, our faces, looking confused, yet a hint of humor.

"Where are they, we'll rip 'em to shreds". Goldberg said, his voice gone suddenly deep.

"Who"? I asked, slowly letting go of Julie.

"The sex mad maniacs that were just in here a second ago". Averman said, as he glanced suspiciously around the room.

"There isn't anyone in here but us". Julie told them.

"Then why the hell were you screaming like that"? Ken asked, looking a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to kick some sex maniacs butt.

"Well my dear, dear Kenneth, I have just been accepted to **_New York State_**". I started bouncing around, soon joined by them all.

Eventually we bombarded into Charlie's room, which was kind of like our own personal common room. I almost screamed out my good news and we all started bouncing around the room. When we settled down a little, I noticed Adam stood almost in the corner. I could tell by his demeanor that there was something wrong. I slowly made my way across to him, taking his hand in mine and leaving the festivities of the other room behind. We walked hand in hand, silently to the quad where I sat down. Adam remained stood, almost as if to avoid eye contact.

"Adam, what's wrong"? I asked, reaching up and touching his hand.

"Why would you think anything's wrong"? He suddenly became very interested in something that was happening across the other side of campus.

"Because of how you're acting now. Whenever there's anything wrong Adam, you block it out as though it'll automatically disappear. Is it because you haven't received any acceptance letters, because if it is, you'll get loads, just give it ti"… I began.

"I've already accepted a place at Wisconsin". He shook his head.

"Ah, now I get it. It's because I got accepted to New York isn't it"? I asked, but he didn't reply, giving me my answer. "Well, I could always turn the offer down and come to Wisconsin with you"? I offered.

I wonder what she'll do? PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

XSARAH : I'd so follow Adam. I mean how she can contemplate leaving him is beyond me, but ya know lol. Yeah, I couldn't let Connie and Guy be enemy's for long lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

B : Yeah, I am too lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : You're dead set on trying to turn me into a Connie/Guy aren't you? Sorry chick, ain't gonna work lol. You should just be pleased that they're friends lol. Yeah, I suppose Adam is pretty clever, but I think he just wanted to go to Wisconsin, who knows lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

BLONDE-BRAIN : You're gonna have to read on to find out, aren't ya? Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 5

**_Even as the Reverend began the service, it felt as though it wasn't really me. All I could focus on, was the one part of my life that had stayed perfect – her…_**

She was really hitting the nail on the head there. I didn't want her to go all that way. I mean New York and Wisconsin weren't exactly a 5 minute journey. Up until now, I hadn't even thought that after the summer was over we would all and not just me and Connie, but **all** be going our separate ways. I knew our paths would continue crossing though, I mean more than half the ducks families lived in Minnesota, so we'd evidently see each other then. But what really bothered me was the fact that I had only just gotten close to Connie, and suddenly we were going to be ripped apart. And even if we did promise to stay faithful and work at the long distance relationship thing, I knew it wouldn't work. People grow and change, and often in very different directions when they aren't close to each other.

I could see it now, give us 6 months apart and it would be Adam who? I would turn up on her doorstep, to find she had replaced me with a new, better guy. He would have a plain name like Brian or Michael, be majoring in finance, able to offer a stable lifestyle. After college, they'd move into a cozy little apartment, get married then move to a house outside the city, complete with white picket fence and a dog, where they'd have kids together. Connie would become the loving house wife and mother, while he went out and earnt an honest bob. They'd have a simple life, watch their children grow up and start their own lives as they grew old and grey together.

Then, I heard her words, **'I could come to Wisconsin with you',** Was she really prepared to give her dream up, to be with someone like me. It was then I realized, if she was willing to do that, then surely we could survive some time apart. I mean there was the October break, and the Christmas break. A break just about every 6/7 weeks. We could survive that long apart, right?

"Wisconsin isn't what you want". I answered her.

"Then you come to New York with me. I mean, they'll want you, every college seems to want you".

"New York's your dream Connie, not mine".

"Then what Adam? Cause I'm outta ideas"? She said, though I could hear her almost pleading tone.

"We can survive being apart". I told her simply. She looked at me questioningly.

"You really think that"? I sat next to her, and looked into her eyes. I could tell she was trying to read my thoughts.

"You were willing to give your dream up for Wisconsin, I'm pretty sure we can handle being apart term time".

She leant forward and kissed me softly. I melted in the kiss and soon returned it. My hand rested on her hip, as our lips danced gingerly over each other. Eventually, she pulled away a little, resting her forehead on mine, and gazing into my eyes, I saw a small smile creep onto her mouth.

"I wasn't willing to give up my dream for Wisconsin, I was willing to give it up for you. New York isn't my only dream you know". She whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my broad shoulders, holding me close into her. My arms circled around her tiny waist, never wanting to release her from my grip. I breathed in, smelling the soft scent of her orange and peach shampoo. It was fresh, just like her. Her hair tickled my face, running like silk over my skin.

8 years ago, I would never have thought of Connie in the delicate sense. To me, she was the hard hitting, rough tomboy, who gave as good as she got. I can remember going to watch her and the others play with Nick Larson and Mike McGill, back when I was a hawk. She had been the best skater in the group, but the other teams tended to pick on her more, because she was the girl. Guy hadn't particularly helped, treating her every bit the helpless whenever she fell or was knocked down. Though once I had joined them, and we came together as a team, she was almost an enforcer and her and Guy's roles had seemed to have changed. She proved her point when she shouted **I'm no lady, I'm a duck',** back in the Junior Goodwill Games. But the more I got to know her, the more I realized, there was more to her, than the bravado, she very often showed us. I had seen the hurt in her eyes, when everyone had congratulated Julie on the JV/Varsity game, because she had of course been the one to stop the goals going in. No-one had given Connie a second thought, even though she had taken twice as many falls and checks as the rest of us, as of course, the Varsity had been aiming for her, with her being a girl and all.

Over the last few weeks of school, and the summer, we got even closer. Spending nearly every day with each other, though on the odd one or two days, we spent time apart. With every day, I couldn't help but think how much closer we were getting to the end of summer, and before we knew it, it was the very last day we'd spend together. Connie would be catching a flight to New York the next day. The first to spread their wings and leave the flock, the one going the farthest. Me, Charlie, Guy, Ken, Luis, Dwayne and Julie were all going to Wisconsin, Fulton, Portman, Averman, Goldberg and Russ were all going to a Minnesota college.

Charlie's mom, had kindly offered to keep Mickey's dining car open after hours, so that we could have a sort of leaving party for Connie. Though we weren't allowed alcohol of any sort, we knew it would be a blast. We all arrived, and squashed up in our favorite booth. Eventually we all started getting louder and louder, trying to make ourselves be heard over each other.

"Um, Charlie, I was going through some of my things yesterday, and I found something you had given me years and years ago". Connie began revealing something from her bag.

"**My Blanky**"! Charlie yelled, grabbing for the old tatty blue child's blanket, that Connie had pulled from her bag.

"You had a blanky"? Julie giggled.

"So, I bet you had a favorite dolly". Charlie bit back, and Julie's face dropped.

"How did you know about Rosie"? She said, obviously without thinking, the whole room burst into laughter.

Things went on like that for another hour or so, until someone put the old jukebox on, and we began, dancing around. About 11pm, I looked around and noticed that Connie wasn't there. I silently crept out, not wanting to be noticed, much like Connie probably had. Once outside, my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and I spotted her leant against Charlie's car. She was just looking up at the night sky, and didn't notice when I headed over to her.

"Hey, what you doing out here". I sat by her side.

"Just thinking". She replied, looking toward me a little, then just staring straight ahead.

"'bout"? I pursued.

"Nothing in particular. Just wondering whether the sky in New York is gonna look the same as here".

"Probably not, but it will be new more exciting sky, you'll see things in it, that you'd never known were there". I used her metaphor.

"But what if I like the old sky better"? It was weird way of describing her fears, but I decided to go with it.

"It's not going anywhere, it'll still be right here when you come back"? I told her. "And so will the ducks. And so will I". I clarified.

"I'm scared". She almost whispered, and I could see tears developing in her eyes.

I didn't know what to say to her, so instead, pulled her toward me, wrapping both my arms around her and resting my chin on her head. I wanted so much to reassure her, but truth be known, I had my own fears. I feared that we wouldn't be able to last the long distance relationship, that we would both crave each other too much and fall into the arms of someone else. That maybe, the experiences of college life would change us, and we would simply drift apart.

"Come on, I'll walk you home". I offered, somehow I knew she didn't really want to go back inside, and have the ducks make a big deal about how far she was going.

"I don't want to go home". She told me, I began thinking about what reasons she had for not wanting to go home. "I want to stay with you". She whispered, though she didn't look me in the eye.

"Sure". I whispered back, lifting her chin so I could see into her eyes, before leaning forward and brushing my lips against hers, before heading in the direction of home.

We walked in silence as we headed slowly, hand in hand through the park and down the various streets. We strolled along easily, neither of us in any rush to get back. In fact the quietness of our surroundings was somewhat relaxing. The slight breeze, brushed toward us, keeping the mugginess of the day from us. Every so often, I glanced up, and looked at her, but she didn't return the glance, just continued looking forwards, as though in deep thought.

"I remember the first time you walked into our changing rooms. You looked scared to death, as though we were going to stuff you into a locker and leave you there". She finally started talking.

"That's because I was. You guys were very intimidating". I laughed, at what was now a fond memory, but at the time had been a nightmare.

"Well if you hadn't have been so mean to us, it might have been a bit easier". She said lightly.

"If I had known I was going to end up a duck, I wouldn't have been so mean". I continued laughing.

"Do you regret joining us? I mean I know your dad gave you the choice to either play with us or not at all, but I mean",

"Never. Probably those first few games and practices, but looking back, being with you guys has been the best time of my life. I wouldn't change a thing". I told her, watching her nod along with me.

"What, not even when you were on Varsity, and we all treat you like arch enemy number 1"?

"I suppose so. But you know, that's all in the past now".

"I'm sorry we acted like jerks toward you". She apologized.

"Forget it, I did a long time ago". Of which was the truth.

"I'm still sorry. But in my defense, I was just following our fearless leader". We laughed a little.

We both fell silent for the rest of the trip, not really needing to talk. When we reached my house, all the lights were out, and the burglar alarm was on. I let us in, and turned the alarm off, before heading to the kitchen, to grab some snacks for us. There was a note on the fridge, from my dad, telling me that he and my mom had gone out, but probably wouldn't get back until late tomorrow morning, as they'd more than likely stay in a hotel overnight.

"You wanna watch a film"? I asked her, as I put the note in the trash.

"Sounds good". She replied, as she sat at the breakfast bar, and taking the can of soda I offered.

I started making some popcorn, grabbing a few bags of chips, and pocketing another few cans of soda. I wasn't planning on coming back downstairs for anything, after we had gone up. I know, pretty lazy, but once you got into a film, having to get up was a pain. After I thought we had everything, I lead the way upstairs, bounding into my room and bouncing on my bed. Connie followed, but more sedately. She sat beside me, placing the popcorn she was carrying down. I began leafing through all my videos and DVD's, giving her the choice. She chose Speed, and I settled back down next to her, my arm wrapping around her waist and the popcorn sat between us.

Half way through the movie, we had finished the popcorn, and had discarded the bowl onto the floor. I looked down at her, checking whether she'd fallen asleep or not. She hadn't but I kissed her forehead gently. She looked up at me, before leaning up and kissing me properly. Things heated up by the second, and I soon realized we had slid further down the bed. There were no words spoken between us, but there wasn't need for any. I could tell we both wanted the same thing. There was no hesitation between us, and definitely no nervousness. I had always been worried, that my first time would be a nightmare and I would be a bag of nerves and do everything wrong. The night couldn't have ended more perfect, and as we laid under the covers, holding each other close, I realized how much I loved her.

The following morning, I awoke, with Connie still by my side, but her torso was laid atop of mine, and her forehead resting on my cheek. My arms were wrapped around her protectively, keeping her close. I instinctively ran my index finger up her spine to the nape of her neck, and back down again. I continued doing so, until I heard her soft mumbling of what I could make out as morning. I said nothing but planted a kiss firmly on her lips, rolling her onto her back and leaning up on my elbow, before gazing down into her hazel eyes.

"How can you be so sweet this time in a morning"? She croaked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Well you see, I eat plenty of sugar before I go to sleep, so that every morning I wake up over flowing with sweetness". I told her, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Ever thought about becoming a stand up comedian"? She asked.

"No". I answered.

"Good because you'd suck at it". She giggled gently.

"And here I was thinking that you were only with me because I was going to become famous". I played along with her, feeling so happy that I could burst.

"I am, but not because you're going to be a famous stand up comedian, I'm after your hockey skills alone". She reached up and tousled my hair. "I mean how else am I gonna get to meet all the hockey greats". She laughed even more.

"Oh you're so funny". I said sarcastically, as I began tickling her a little, making her squirm around.

"I like to think so". She said between fits of laughter. "But there's only one hockey great, I'm interested in". She told me, after I had finished tickling her.

"And whose that"? I asked expecting her to say someone like Mike Modano, Wayne Gretzky or Basil McRae.

"You". She said, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I love you". It was the only thing that I could think of to say, but it somehow fitted the moment perfectly.

"I love you too". She kissed me quickly before just laying there and looking at me.

I knew anything I said after that, would ruin the moment, so I just remained silent. I was dreading, the moment, where we had to prize ourselves away from each other. Knowing that if I did let go of her, it would probably be the last time for quite a while, that we would spend time like this. Time was running out and I knew that any second either one of us, had to 'ruin' the moment, so I decided to take the bull by the horns and be the one.

"We'll be ok you know". A sudden urge washed over me to reassure myself and her.

"I know we are. We're gonna talk all the time, and see each other every holiday. It'll feel as though we're never apart". She seemed pretty confident about everything, which in turn put me at ease.

About half an hour later, I drove Connie home in my new car, that my parents had bought me for graduation. It was a quick goodbye, as I was the one taking her to the airport later on, as her mom was a pretty emotional person, and didn't think she'd be able to watch Connie go through the gate. I had the exact same feeling, though I kept it to myself.

A few hours after that, I had a few of the ducks squashed into my car, and the others were in other cars behind. Connie squeezed her suitcases into the truck and began saying goodbye to her parents. As predicted her mom, was blubbering like a baby, and her dad was giving a lecture, very much similar to the ones my dad gave me. After watching this for about 15 minutes, she finally got in the car, and we headed on our way. She hadn't started crying yet, but I knew it would only be a matter of time until she did. It was surprisingly, when saying her goodbyes to Charlie and Averman that got her started. Those 3 were the very first ducks, and had grown up together, so it was expected. She said goodbye to everyone, hugging and kissing them – including Guy, before stepping toward me. Everyone at this point, wandered away, giving us a little privacy.

"You know where I am if you need me". I told her, though I have no idea why, she nodded along. "I can be with you like a shot if you do". I continued.

"The same goes Cake-eater". She smiled. "I want regular updates on your practices and games".

"I'll never be off the phone".

"I love you". She whispered, but didn't give me a chance to answer, but pulled me in for a kiss, then, stepped away, tears in her eyes, and I knew she was actually leaving.

"Call me when you get there". I told her, she nodded, then started walking away, tears now rolling from her eyes.

And with that she was gone. I began thinking, whether we'd both be able to stay true to our words and be able to cope with a long distance relationship. Worried, that maybe, just maybe she hadn't just walked away for a few weeks/months, but had walked away for good?

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own nowt so there!

XSARAH : She had to leave though. I mean as much as I love Adam/Vincent I'd so head off to New York, cause let's face it, being apart will either break them or make them stronger. Personally, I'm not all the keen on this chapter, but I suppose we'll see won't we lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CASNYL21 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CONNIE/ADAM FAN : Arr, I'm sorry, but you know how the song goes don't ya – things can only get better lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : Hey no worries, I actually hadn't noticed, I've been that busy with work and everything, cause we've got two new foals so I've been on night duty, awaiting their arrivals lol. Glad you enjoyed your trip. Sorry chick, You have no chance of turning me into a Connie/Guy fan. I can stand reading about them, but I much prefer Adam/Connie and Charlie/Connie lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

_**This chapter is dedicated to Willow and Ripple, the new foals at work!**_

_I know they can't read this, but it's something I have to do lol_

Chapter 6

"**_I Connie Anne Moreau, do take thee Adam Matthew Banks"… I began my vows. There had been times when I thought we wouldn't get this far. Looking back, I could remember our very first argument…_**

I had been at NYU now just over a month. Already I was finding everything that little bit more trying. It wasn't really the work load, or maybe it was, but I felt a bit lost without the ducks. They had been the force behind me for so long, now that I was finally out there doing it on my own, it was scary and hard. I was beginning to think it was too hard.

When I had first told my parents about New York, although they had supported my decision, they had told me, they couldn't support me financially whilst I was out there, whereas if I went to Minnesota I could continue living at home, rent free. Well being the independent person I am, I told them that I would support myself. So I had to get myself a part time job, to pay for the odd things I wanted. Tuition was free since I was on scholarship, but balancing work and school was proving difficult.

I talked to Adam almost daily, and then the other ducks were weekly, though emails were sent regularly. Adam seemed to have settled in straight away, though he had Charlie, Ken, Luis, Julie and Guy. Whenever we talked he would tell me about the team, practices, the new coach and each game he played. Sometimes I couldn't get a word in edgeways for his excitement and exhilaration as he described everything in great detail.

All the ducks had seemed to have settled with their new teams, even Julie. I however was struggling, though I got on with all the team, I hadn't yet to come to see them as 'my' team. They never would be either. I still felt that the only team I belonged to was the ducks. I hadn't told Adam or anyone else any of this, I suppose I was hoping that any day now, I would turn up for practice and everything would feel right.

Another thing about my new team. Every single player was a girl. Yes I know that was to be expected when I was playing with an all girls team, but I was used to playing with guys. Though I had the obvious advantage of playing harder and was less scared of coming up against the, shall we call them 'larger' girls, a disadvantage was that I had a habit of being slightly too strong. On more than one occasion had I played slightly too rough, which when playing other teams was a bonus for our team, but in practice was a deadly weapon. Instead of being a shooter, I was now an enforcer, of which might I add both Portman and Fulton were very proud of me for. Though I was happy being an enforcer, I missed my old position, hell I missed my old team.

It hadn't skipped my notice either, that I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school. I know I hadn't been miss popularity at Eden Hall, but at least I had the ducks and a few other friends there. Here, we didn't hang out as a team, in fact I barely saw half them during school hours. I had made a few new friends, though I didn't hold them half as dear as the ducks. I didn't have a great room mate, hell I didn't even have a room mate. I had been placed in a private room, which yes had more advantages than disadvantages, but I missed the nights in me and Julie used to have, when we used to plaster ourselves in face packs and watch movie after movie.

I had just gotten off work half an hour ago. Working at a local telephone operator service. It paid fairly well, but sometimes, depending on the caller, it didn't pay enough. Outside my window, I could hear the laughter of some of my fellow students who were just on their way out. Every night around here, there seemed to be different parties to go to, more so like tonight, which was of course called Friday night, start of a long weekend full of drinking and partying. I, of course never had time or energy for partying. I had only ever been to the one party, and that was because it was Emma, our goalie that had been throwing it.

When I got into my dorm room, I quickly changed into some sweats, and settled myself down on my bed and began studying. That's all I seemed to do these days – work and study. 5 minutes later, I still felt as though the information I was reading wasn't going in, but forced myself to read that same passage over and over until it seemed etched into my brain. I vaguely heard a knock at my door, and shouted that it was open, still staring at the page my book was open on, hoping that just looking at it, would make it go in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was told this was Connie Moreau's room". A voice stated.

"It"… I looked up, and saw who it was. "ADAM". I shrieked, and dove up from my position on my bed, then jumped off the bed into his arms.

After hugging him tightly, I pulled back a little, and planted an array of kisses all over his face, then diving back into his arms, burying my face in his chest. I could have stayed there for hours. Just seeing him, reminded me how much I missed him and the others, but mainly him. I finally pulled away, looking into his sea blue eyes.

"What are you doing here"? I asked. "I mean why didn't you tell me you were coming, I could have picked you up or something"?

Although I was ecstatic to see him, I couldn't help but think how inconvenient his visit was. I had 3 huge assignments to write over the weekend, as well as working 6 hours tomorrow and Sunday. Just thinking these thoughts made me feel guilty and I quickly scolded myself for it, before forcing myself to think of all the good sides to his visit.

"The look on your face is reason enough". He laughed. "So, how about you pull on your glad rags, and let me take you out to dinner"? He offered, he placed his arms around my waist, before gazing longingly at me.

"Adam, I'd love to". I began, feeling even more guilty now. "But I seriously can't. I have so much work to do, and not nearly enough time to do it in".

"Ok, so, how about tomorrow"? He looked so hopeful.

"It depends how much I get done tonight". I told him, though I knew in a way, that unless I worked like superman, I wouldn't get nearly enough done tonight to permit me to go out.

"Well, I'd best get going, let you get on with your work". He chuckled gently, whilst tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"No, stay". I gripped his hand, before gently pushing my door shut.

So, eventually, he settled himself on my bed, pretending to become interested in the book I had just finished reading for English. I knew he was bored out of his brains, but wanted him to stay. Though my attention strayed to him every so often, I soon found myself getting loads done. I got my first assignment done before 1am, and turned round with a triumphant smile, to find him fast asleep. Deciding that I was tired, I slowly and quietly joined him. Almost immediately on my laying next to him, he snuggled further into me.

I awoke the following morning at 7am. I managed to get a start on my next assignment, then after an hour, got dressed and ready for work. Adam was still fast asleep, and though I felt awful waking him, I knew that if I didn't, he would only wake up alone, wondering where I was. I grabbed my bag, before heading over to the bed, and kissing his soft lips gently. He stirred but only slightly, so I kissed him once more.

"Adam, listen I gotta go to work. I'll be back about 2.30. There's a spare key by the door. I'll see you later". I whispered to the now slightly awake form, planting one more kiss on his lips, then leaving.

Work went by slowly that day. All I seemed to get was old ladies ring up, complaining, then droning on about this and that. Eventually, 2pm arrived, and I dashed out of there, before Darren my boss had chance to ask me to do any more over time. As expected I got back to my room by about half past, to find Adam sat only vaguely interested in a film he had put on.

"Hey". I said, closing the door behind me and taking my jacket and bag off.

"Hi". He replied.

"Sorry I had to leave you this morning. I bet you've been bored stiff". I sympathized.

"Just a bit". He said getting up off the bed and coming toward me.

"Sorry". I apologized again.

"So, you know anywhere good for us to go"? He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not really. I haven't really been out anywhere yet. But I really can't go out until I've got some more work done. If I don't I'll fall behind and never catch up". I ran my hand through my hair, feeling a slight headache coming on, as well as an argument.

"Oh c'mon, surely you can spare one hour to just come and grab something to eat with me". He pouted, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Adam I'm sorry, but I really can't, until I've got this 2nd assignment done". I stepped away from him and headed to my desk to get a start.

"So what, I just have to sit here and wait for you to finish before we can go out. I'm only here while tomorrow afternoon". He sounded a bit pissed off now, of which I really couldn't blame him, but I too was beginning to get annoyed with the situation.

"Look Adam, I've apologized over and over again. I can't just drop everything and go out. If you wanna go out and get something to eat, then go, but I can't". I tried to calmly explain, but I could feel myself slowly getting more and more annoyed, not really with him.

"I don't want to go out on my own. I came here to see you, to spend time with you". His voice getting stronger.

"If you'd have told me you were coming, I could probably have gotten out of having to go to work and asked for an extension on my assignments, but I didn't know". Yeah, this was definitely an argument, our first would you believe.

"So what, I have to have an appointment to see my own girlfriend now".

"No, that's not what I'm saying". I butted in.

"I came to surprise you. You know as in unexpected visit".

"I know what a surprise is Adam, you don't need to talk to me like I'm 10 years old. I know you came out here especially to see me, but you can't expect me to just drop everything at the last minute".

"No, but I expect a bit of compromising".

"I've tried compromising with you, we can go out when I've got some more work done".

"You call that compromising"? He asked, his eyes widening. "I call that you just telling me what's going to happen".

"Well it's obvious I'm not getting anywhere here, I think I'll just go and get my work done somewhere else". I gave in, grabbed my jacket, bag and books before leaving.

I headed straight for the library, hoping I could get my assignment done with enough time to spend time with Adam. I know he had valid points in our argument, but I also felt that I had. I was ecstatic that he had taken the trouble to come out to visit me, but at the same time, he was expecting me to put my life on hold while he was here. I was on a free ride, and if my work wasn't kept up to scratch, I would find myself benched, and the more dramatic consequences being that my scholarships could be revoked. He however wasn't under that kind of pressure. Though he too was on scholarship, if need be, his parents could afford to pay his tuition. As soon as those thoughts crossed my mind, I regretted them. I knew Adam would never ask his parents to pay for tuition. Though Jesse had created the nickname cake-eater, Adam had always known we called him it, in jest, just like we called Charlie – Spazway. But I knew Adam hated the fact that people who didn't know him as well as myself and the ducks, thought that, all he was, was a preppie hanging with 'white trash' as we had often been called by the old Eden Hall Varsity team.

I attempted more than once at continuing my assignment, but each time I tried, my thoughts quickly drifted back to Adam, who I had simply abandoned in my dorm room. Eventually, realizing I wasn't going to get anything done, until I had resolved everything with him, I repacked my bag and headed back to him. Though I knew I needed to apologize for a few things, I was also very aware that my apology needed to be reciprocated. I unlocked my door, and stepped in, to find the lights out. I fumbled for the light switch, but upon the light being turned on, I found my room empty.

I glanced around for any tell tale sign that he had just popped out for a bite to eat, but there was nothing. That's when I saw it. There sat on the middle of my bed, was a single red rose, and a folded sheet of paper. I dropped my bag to the floor, and walked tediously over to my bed, sitting right on the edge, before picking up the rose and smelling it's sweet scent. Next came the paper. I unfolded it slowly, seeing immediately his neat handwriting.

_Dear Connie,_

_I'm sorry for everything I said to you, there is no excuse for my words or actions, except maybe that I'm too deeply in love with you that it often clouds my judgment. I know now me turning up out of the blue, wasn't my best ever plan, my only excuse being that I was desperate to see you. _

_Please understand that I never meant to hurt or upset you in anyway, however I do realize I may have done just that. I had no right turning up the way I did, and I now understand that you can't simply change plans or schedules because of my presence. I promise next time I will give you notice – that's if you want there to be a next time. _

_You may be wondering why I'm not there with you to tell you all this in person. Well I wasn't sure whether you'd still want me around, and didn't really want to be there to see the words exit your lips._

_I'm sorry for everything. I love you more than life itself. _

_All my love_

_Adam_

_xxx_

After reading the letter, tears ran down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he could think I wouldn't want him to still be here when I got back. Just reading it made me realize, what a rocky patch our relationship was going through. We both just expected ourselves to cope with being away from each other. It wasn't possible, a long distance relationship just wasn't going to work out, we needed and wanted to be together far too much for it to work.

I sat studying his words for the following 10 minutes, before reaching for my phone and dialing the number I didn't even need to think of. Almost immediately I got his cell's voicemail.

"It's me. Um, I just called to say that I love you, and I'm sorry. I'll call you later. Love you". And with that put the phone down.

Within the next few seconds, I was reaching for the phone again, arranging and organizing as best as I could. When I had almost finalized things, I ignored the fact that I still had 2 more assignments to do, and climbed into bed, feeling more relief and happiness wash over me, than I had in weeks.

Over the following week, I was constantly organizing. I was late for practice twice, which caused me 20 extra laps and a stern look from my coach. By the end of the week, my bags were packed ready for my trip home. As I left the dormitories, most students were also packing bags ready for the October break, trip home. At the airport, as I expected, it was pretty busy, what with families heading off on vacations and students heading home.

Before I knew it, I was boarding the plane, staring aimlessly out of the window. I paid no attention as the Captain gave his introductions and the stewardess gave all the safety instructions. I was sat beside the window, and the two seats beside me were empty, thankfully, as on my trip out, I had been stuck in a similar position by a mother and child. The mother had been pleasant enough, but the child had continually asking questions, of which got very irritating after being around him only 5 minutes.

Half an hour into the journey, I reclined my seat slightly, not enough to annoy the passenger behind me, but just enough to sit more comfortably. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, a sleep which lasted the full journey. I was woken by a stewardess reminding me to put my seatbelt back on ready for landing. After the long process of landing and parking at the right gate, I followed the crowds of people off the plane, and into the arrivals lounge.

"Connie-meister". Someone shouted then picked me up into a great big bear hug.

"Hi Aves". I smiled as he put me down. "Are you sure you don't mind having me"? I asked.

"Mind having you? Having you in my humble home is a pleasure". He replied sarcastically.

"Don't Goldberg and Russ mind"?

"All they care about is one extra person helping out with the rent". He laughed. "Though I am a little shocked that you didn't go straight to Adam's for a few days". He hit it right on the head.

Averman might act dumb, but he was anything but. He was and always had been the only duck who could read, with inconceivable accuracy, between the lines of situations. He was the first to notice when me and Guy were starting to break up, he was the first to notice when Julie got a crush on Charlie and the first to notice when Charlie reciprocated Julie's feelings.

"Well, the last time I saw him, we kinda had a bit of an argument, and I didn't just want to turn up, if you know what I mean". I admitted.

"So he doesn't know you're not in New York"?

"Nope. I've talked to him a little over the past week, but I don't know, everything seemed a little weird. So I'm gonna go see him once I've settled in and everything".

"He's not the reason you came back though is he"?

"Yes and no. I mean I suppose the argument put things into perspective, but, I just wasn't happy out there. I missed him and you guys. It just wasn't right, I felt as though I was an alien out there".

"And how do you feel now"?

"Relieved, happy. I'm back home, where I belong"., I smiled as we grabbed my luggage and headed back to the house I was going to be sharing with Averman, Goldberg and Russ.

I spent the full weekend, unpacking my things and settling in, luckily I didn't have a lot of things, as I hadn't taken that much with me to New York. I spent some time with Averman, Goldberg and Russ, being joined soon after by Portman and Fulton who were shocked to see me, though they managed to make me tell them all about my stint as enforcer at New York. Sunday evening came round, and I tried calling Adam, but he wasn't in. Going over there had crossed my mind, but then I remembered exactly how we got in this mess in the first place. I didn't manage to get hold of him at all Sunday, but to be honest, I wasn't too worried, as I guessed he might have gone home with it being October break.

The following day, I was dragged out of bed early by Goldberg, who thrust a glass of orange and some toast in my hand before telling me to get dressed and grab my street skates. I needn't ask why, I knew we were going to be playing hockey. I did as I was told and was ready even before Averman and Russ.

The basketball courts were within walking distance, and we met Portman and Fulton on the way, who both looked anything happy at having to be up before lunch time. The first thing I remember when we reached the courts, was thinking there were a lot of cars parked, then I recognized the odd one or two as some of the ducks.

"Do they know I'm here"? I asked Averman. He shook his head. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking"? I asked them all, and immediately I saw the mischief gleam in their eyes.

The guys put their skates on, outside the courts, remaining out of sight of the court we knew the other ducks had secured. When they all had their skates on, I ducked around the outskirts of the court, trying my hardest to remain unseen by them, then silently walked up behind them

"C'mon guys. What time do you call this"? I heard Charlie shout.

"Too early". Fulton replied jokingly.

"Sorry guys, but we had to get our new enforcer sorted". Averman told them.

"New enforcer"? Charlie questioned, panic clear in his voice.

"Yeah well, you guys whip our butts every time having the bash bro's so me Averman and Goldberg thought we'd get our own enforcer". Russ replied.

"This new 'enforcer', where is he then"? Guy asked cockily.

"SHE is right here". I replied, as I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards, making him fall backwards, but managed to land him gently. "Did I teach you nothing all those years ago"? I laughed.

Immediately I saw most mouth's drop open, others just stared at me like I was an alien. Eventually, when they'd gotten over the initial shock, they all bombarded toward me, hugging me tightly. I turned, just in time to see Guy pull himself off the floor.

"Hey you". He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist". I hugged him back. "But in my defense, you were expecting a guy". I laughed.

"Well, in my defense, I wasn't exactly expecting you either". He replied when he'd released me from his grasp.

"What are you doing here anyway"? Charlie asked from behind me.

"I've kinda transferred back to Minnesota. NYU wasn't really working out". I admitted.

"Oh". They all seemed to say at once.

"Why 'oh'? Is there something you aren't telling me"? I looked at them cluelessly.

"Well, um, Adam. He's kinda gone out to New York to see you". Julie told me.

"Please God tell me you're kidding. Why? Why would he go out there"? I babbled.

"Well duh, to see you". Goldberg piped up.

"When? When did he leave"?

"Late Saturday night". Charlie answered.

"Ok. Ok, so he'll have figured out I'm not there by now, and be on his way home, right". I worked out.

I quickly gave my apologies and dashed back to the apartment, hoping I could get hold of him on cell phone. I rang it a few times, but got nothing but his voicemail. Undecided what to do, I decided to ring Charlie or one of the guys, and ask them to check their answer machines incase he'd called them. I went into my room in search of my cell that I had left on charge, and turned it on. I had 3 missed calls and voicemails. I felt my heart skip a beat, as I quickly listened to my 1st voicemail.

"Hey, its me. Well I'm in New York. I know this was kinda how the 1st argument came about, but I had to come out to see you and sort everything out. So, I'll call you later, and arrange a time to meet you or something. I'll see you later. I love you. Bye". That had been left around yesterday lunchtime.

"It's me again. Um I've been in my hotel room a few hours now, and I'm bored out of my mind. So I kinda figured I'd come around to your dorm. There's no pressure or anything, I just really need and want to see you. So I'll hopefully see you in a bit. Love you". I felt my bottom lip tremble, in thought that he was out there all alone.

"I suppose you've probably figured it's me again. I'm pretty confused, I've just come back from your dorm room, and you weren't there. One of the girls there told me that you'd left. So I'm kinda figuring that you had the same idea as me and headed back home. Well I've called the airport and booked a ticket for the 9.30am flight tomorrow. Um, I'll hopefully catch up with you when I get back. See you soon. I love you".

After listening to that last message I quickly checked the time, before reaching for the phone again and calling the airport. I got through pretty quick and asked immediately whether Adam's flight had arrived yet. The woman on the other end told me that it hadn't but it was due anytime in the next ¾ of an hour, as it had been late taking off. I thanked her before slamming the phone down and dashing out of the apartment, grabbing my keys and wallet on the way.

Outside the building I hailed a cab, and gave the driver my destination. The whole journey, my mind rarely left Adam. What he must have been thinking when I hadn't answered any of his calls, what he was thinking when he realized I wasn't in New York. It was now I began feeling incredibly guilty for not letting him know I was coming home.

In less time than I thought it would take, the driver was pulling up outside the airport and telling me his fee. Luckily, I had just enough cash to give him, before diving out of the backseat and inside the airport. I ran up to the front desk, before asking directions to whatever gate the flight was going to be arriving in. The gate unfortunately was at the other side of the large building, but I put the distance aside and began running, dodging people as I went. As I was running, I heard Adam's flight being announced over the tanoy.

I made it just in time to see the first passengers disembarking. I stood a little further back, so I could see him as he came through the gate. After what must have been 2/3 of the plane had come through the gate, I saw his head bobbing over just about everyone else's. I pushed my way through some people, before I was in his full view. He stood completely still, as though shocked to see me there. I too stopped, trying to figure out whether he was happy or sad at my appearance. After a few seconds, I dashed forward, seeing him too do the same, I picked up more momentum, before finally reaching him and diving into his arms.

After about 30 seconds, he slowly put me down, and I pulled back slightly, before kissing him, my arms remaining firmly around his neck. Immediately, I felt him return the kiss. Eventually, I pulled away, looking him straight in the eye, only faintly aware that a few stray tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry". I whispered.

"I'm sorry too. About last weekend, about the argument, about not telling you about"… He began apologizing.

"Adam, shut up". I managed a smile before leaning forward, and kissing him gently again. "Forget about it. All that matters is that I'm here with you". I kissed him once more, before stepping away and walking hand in hand out of the airport.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own nowt so there!

CASNYL21 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

XSARAH : All that Adam going to NY and Connie going to MN could have easily been stopped if they'd actually communicated lol, don't you agree lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : WHOA! I can't believe you've just admitted that I'm turning you into a Connie/Adam fan. Quick I better write that one down lol. I didn't really want to write a fight, but I thought, nah, no-one's that perfect not to ever argue lol. I should have at least made them go on a break shouldn't I lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 7

"**_To be my husband, my partner in life, my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever". She spoke softly, as she repeated her vows after the vicar. I couldn't wait for my married life to start. No day would be the same, I had learnt long ago, that she certainly took the bore away from life…_**

It was a week away from thanksgiving. We had all decided, to spend thanksgiving together, as we would spend Christmas with our families. So since Goldberg, Averman, Russ and Connie were the only home owners out of us all, it was decided that we would celebrate there. It would be mine and Connie's first thanksgiving as a couple this year, and I was hoping to make it special, since we wouldn't be able to spend Christmas together.

However, tonight was the first game Connie had been allowed to play. Though she had joined the hockey team as soon as she started at Minnesota, her new Coach had held off putting her in the games until now. We were all a little apprehensive for her. This was her first game, with a new team. We crowded into the stands, sitting near her teams box, but far enough back so we had a clear view of all the ice.

Both teams suddenly entered the ice, from different ends of the arena, keeping to their respective halves. A big cheer roared throughout the arena, as Connie's team took to the ice. They did the usual warm ups, before gathering around the team benches. We could all see Connie clearly, though she no longer branded her own number. She was now number 34. Somehow, I couldn't help but think number 34 really didn't suite her. After the coach fired them up, the first line players took up there positions, and I noticed Connie wasn't one of them.

The game began, but I didn't pay nearly enough attention as I should have done. I waited in anticipation for Connie to take to the ice. She wasn't sent out in the first period at all, and I had noticed the team were struggling slightly to keep the 1 point lead.

"Why the hell doesn't he send her out. She could probably take half of those players down, and score 10 times more than they have already". Charlie complained, however I was inclined to agree with him.

"Yeah, but haven't you noticed, there's another 2 players he isn't using as well as Connie". Guy pointed out.

I remembered Connie mentioning the two girls. Tam and Crystal, I think she had called them. They too had been late joining the team, and this was also **_their_** first game. Half way through the second period the team were really struggling, it seemed we weren't the only ones to notice the 3 players still sat on the bench, unused. Some of the fans further back were beginning to shout comments at the coach.

"This is ridiculous, is he blind". Julie moaned. "HEY COACH. CAN'T YOU COUNT, YOU'VE GOT 19 PLAYERS, NOT 16". She suddenly shouted.

It did nothing though, and Connie still remained on the bench for the rest of the second period. I could tell by the way Connie headed with the rest of the team off the ice, that she was getting fed up. One thing she couldn't stand was being sat on the bench constantly, especially when it was obvious that the rest of the team needed a break. I could only imagine what was going on in the locker room.

"I wish I were a fly on the wall in her locker room". Charlie commented, obviously thinking the same as myself.

We sat silently for the full break between periods. Our apprehension for Connie had turned more into anger. She was a good player that was going to waste, just because her coach obviously had a problem with her joining the team late. When the team re-entered, there was less of a cheer for Connie's team, than there had been when the first came out. The first 5 minutes of the period, things went pretty much the same, though we were still one point up, if the team carried on the way they were, it would remain that way for long.

I watched my eyes wide, as the coach headed toward Connie and the two other girls, whispering something to them, before walking back to his original position. It was then, I thought there was a glimmer of hope that Connie would get to play.

"BARRETT, MOREAU, HOPKINS CHANGE IT UP". With those magic words, a cheer rang out throughout the arena.

I watched proudly as Connie bounded over the barrier and took her position on the right wing. We all cheered loudly for her, like proud parents. The ref blew his whistle and dropped the puck. Game commenced immediately, though my eyes were no-where near the puck, they were solely on Connie. The player nearest her, barreled toward her, intending to send her flying to the ice, however Connie held off moving until the last second, then dove out of the way, leaving one foot behind, allowing herself to trip the player, on seeing this the whole arena began cheering. As soon as the player was down, Connie skated speedily away, positioning herself ready for the puck. She caught the pass, circled around a few players before passing it back.

She looked so alive out there, skating gracefully around players, positioning herself in all the right spots, working closely with the rest of her team. After a little work, Barrett slipped the puck passed the goalie, giving us a two point lead. An eruption of cheers echoed throughout the arena, encouraging the team. After a quick celebration, the team took their positions once more. The face off was won, and the puck was handled in their own zone. Connie skated around the back of the goal, intending to set herself up into an open position. Without her seeing, one of her opponents barged into her, throwing her hard against the boards.

"BOOOO". We all scrambled to our feet, showing our dislike of the move.

We watched as Connie shook her head and climbed back to her feet, ignoring the check. She continued skating, positioning herself in a very open spot. She had caught the opposing team off guard at how quickly she was able to move after such a vicious check. The puck was sailed toward her, and with plenty of time to get closer to the goal, she took her time, faking the goalie out of her pads, before putting the puck in the back of the net.

"WOOHOO! GO CONNIE". Julie screamed at the top of her lungs, being louder than us all put together.

With 5 minutes left on the clock, it would be no easy task for the opposing team to get 3 goals. Though it was possible, I knew Coach Orion's training would kick in with her, and she'd be ready with defense. They lost the next face off, and though most of her team raced after them panicked, Connie, Barrett and Hopkins chased steadily. Not having a clear shot at the goal, the player with the puck skated around back of the goal, where she met Connie. In a very surprising move, Connie barreled all her weight into crashing the player into the boards, allowing one of her team mates to steal the puck.

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE BASH SISTER". Fulton and Portman yelled as they bumped chests.

I watched amazed as she chased down the ice, allowing her weight and speed to crash another 3 players into the boards. Though they got close enough to shoot, the goalie deflected the puck, rebounding it into the boards. One of the opposing teams players, picked it up and set off up the ice. Connie chased, and dove in front of them skating backwards. I knew in my heart, she wouldn't make the same mistake as Charlie had often made when we first arrived at Eden, though I still felt a lump in my throat rise.

"FIRST MOVE CONNIE". Charlie shouted, though he was bouncing around, I noticed the nervousness of his movements.

As expected, Connie made her opponent make the first move, before stealing the puck, and hitting it hard across the ice, with only 10 seconds left on the clock. 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… no one had picked the puck up. 1…

"EAGLES WIN". I heard the commentator shout into the microphone.

The team celebrated on the ice for a few minutes, before shaking hands with the other team and heading straight for the changing rooms. We waited for the thickest of the crowd to disappear before we headed toward the exit, standing just inside the doors, where we could see the girls exit the changing rooms one by one, when they were ready. I only partially listened to the conversations the ducks were holding, as I watched Connie's coach headed toward the changing rooms, opening the door very slightly before shouting for Connie, Barrett and Hopkins.

A moment later, Connie followed the two other girls out. Her hair still damp, and pulled back into a pony tail. Her low riding jeans sat snuggly on her hips. She sat her hockey bag down on the floor, as they listened to whatever the coach was saying. Her white tank top rose even higher, as she pulled what I recognized as one of my zipped hoodies on. The sleeves far too long, draped over her fingers. She nodded along with the coach, then answered him, before picking her bag back up, saying what I could tell was a quick goodbye to the other two girls, then headed this way.

"Here comes our lil bash sister". Portman declared, as both he and Fulton picked her up in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you guys all came". She responded to the hug.

"And miss the Connie Meister's debut, no way". Guy replied.

"Hey you". She reached me and leant up, brushing her lips softly against mine.

"Hey you". I replied, responded gently to her kiss.

"Oh please". Averman declared. "Take 5". He joked.

"Arr is Averman feeling unloved". Connie turned around to face him, then stepped closer pretending to pucker up.

"I'm unloved, but not that unloved". He laughed, Connie laughed but went to reach to smack his arm. "Ever heard the word incest". He joked. "Remember, I once shared my crib with you". He told us conspiratorially.

"Oh yeah"? Luis wiggled his eyebrows.

"Averman". Connie moaned. "You weren't meant to tell everyone". She tried to contain her giggles but couldn't.

"Opps, sorry, my bad". He laughed.

"Why wasn't I invited"? Charlie pretended to be hurt.

The 3 of them could go on like this forever. They had this brotherly/sisterly bond, that was rarely seen in friends. We had often joked that they'd still be joking around with each other when they were 90 and sat in the nursing home.

"That's why you weren't meant to say anything". Connie whined.

"We didn't invite you because we knew Julie would be jealous and want to join, and before we knew it you'd be all in there with us". Averman replied seriously.

"Oh". Charlie replied, accepting his reasoning. We all smirked, knowing he'd missed the lie Averman told. "HEY! We didn't even know Julie then". He finally caught on.

"And moving on, before this conversation continues any further down this twisted road it's already on". Ken laughed.

We headed back to Averman, Connie, Goldberg and Russ' place, laughing the whole way. On the way, Portman and Fulton grilled Connie as to how she'd managed to check 3 players in a row, especially since they were all quiet a bit heavier and taller than herself.

"After playing with you guys for 8 years, those girls are nothing compared". Was her answer.

Sunday night, Charlie, Guy, Julie, Ken, Luis and Dwayne all headed back to Wisconsin, ready for classes tomorrow morning. I however made the decision to stay the night with Connie, and get up early tomorrow and head back then. We hadn't really had much time to ourselves all weekend, since the ducks had been around, so any chance I had, to be alone with her, was a moment to grasp with both hands.

"So what times your first class tomorrow"? Connie asked me, and climbed into bed beside me.

"Um, 9.30". I replied, lifting my arm so she could slide underneath.

"What time you gotta leave then"? She turned over, so I could see her face.

"About 7". I answered.

For the next hour, we simply pillow talked, before steadily falling into a deep sleep, a sleep that wasn't broken until the following morning, when Connie's alarm went off. I leant over, and turned it off, before laying back down, giving myself 5 minutes to wake fully. Connie was still fast asleep, her breathing steady and rhythmical. I let out an almost silent laugh, before leaning closer to her and kissing her cheek gently.

"Just 5 more minutes". She mumbled, as she slowly came too.

"I can't baby, I've gotta get going". I kissed her again.

"Ugh, you know I could so hate you for this". She moaned. She had never been a morning person in all the time I had known her.

"But"? I supplied.

"I just can't". She turned over sleepily, and kissed me softly.

10 minutes later, Connie was walking me to my car, still might I add half asleep. I gave her one last kiss, before telling her I'd call her later that evening. I drove away, watching her stood in my rear view mirror. Eventually, she disappeared from sight. The drive back was a pretty steady one, there wasn't an awful amount of traffic on the road since it was still early. It gave me some time to think about Connie. I hated it when we spent the full weekend together, then one of us had to leave. Though our situation was far better than it had been when she'd been in New York.

"So you made it back ok"? Charlie asked, when I let myself into the dorms an hour or so later.

"Yeah". I replied, having a 5 minute break until I had to start thinking about getting my things together.

The following week drifted slowly passed, and before we knew it, it was the day before thanksgiving. I had told my parents, I'd go and see them before I headed over to Connie's. I hadn't exactly realized how late it would be, by the time I had collected everything I needed for the long weekend, and dropped a few of the ducks off at their homes or designated homes for thanksgiving.

By the time I got to my parents it was 9pm. Though my parents had understood the lateness of my arrival, I could tell they wanted me to stay for a few hours. We rarely saw each other at the moment, as whenever I had spare time to visit, they were always busy with one thing and another. My mom obviously missed me more than she let on, as she was drowning me with all my favorite foods, whilst my dad looked on shaking his head sarcastically. After telling them all my news, and catching each other up on what had been going on in each others lives, it had turned 11.30pm. Though I knew I could still go to Connie's, I knew it would be pretty late if I did, so made the decision to stay at my parents, until the following morning, when I'd get up early and head straight over there. I called the house instead of Connie's cell incase she'd gone to bed. Russ picked up, and I told him of my plans.

The following morning, I left my parents for about 8am, much to my mom's dislike, but I reminded her that I was spending Christmas with them so I had to spend thanksgiving with Connie and the ducks. I arrived at Connie's for about 8.30, and at first I wasn't sure whether anyone was up, until I saw Charlie roll into the driveway behind me. I watched amused as he had to drag the very sleepy Julie from the passenger seat. I met them halfway, and we both laughed at Julie's state.

"Be prepared to find Connie looking very similar to her"? Charlie told me, after I'd made a comment to him about letting his girlfriend drink too much.

Everyone was there except Portman and Fulton, though honestly, this was a little early for them. However Fulton had called and informed Goldberg that they were on their way. It hadn't gone un-noticed that there was a few bottles of Coors light sat on the table, and I assumed that was where Connie and Julie had, had their girlie night, as the living room was littered with macho films such as Terminator and Rocky.

"Connie's still in bed". Averman told me, as he began tidying the place slightly. "Didn't get to bed while late, did ya Jules". He purposely shouted loudly in her ear. She swung for him, but he ducked and carried about his business, knowing she wouldn't get up to chase him.

After spending another few minutes with everyone, I headed upstairs to go and wake Connie up. I quietly let myself into her room, seeing her laid in the middle of the double bed, arms and legs stretched out in starfish style. The quilt covered her from mid thigh and then draped off the end of the bed. I noticed she was wearing my shirt from the night we shared our first kiss, and it was then I realized she'd never given it back. She was wearing a pair of shorts, that didn't really match the shirt, but it wasn't as though she went shopping or anything in them. I knelt on the bed next to her, before leaning forward and planting an array of kisses on her neck. I heard her murmur, but she didn't wake. I tried again, but still nothing.

"C'mon Con, everyone's here baby". I whispered, nudging her gently.

"Bugger off". She finally mumbled in a British accent for some reason, and started falling back to sleep. "Too early".

"It's not that early". I laughed to myself. "If you don't get up in 5 seconds, I'm gonna carrying you down the stairs". I told her, smiling as she buried her head under her pillow.

"I dun whanna". I could barely make out.

"Right, you asked for it". I told her, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward me, before lifting her up, and positioning her waist on my shoulder.

As I lifted her into the position firemen carry victims, I noticed she was wearing bed socks, though one was half hanging off. I reached forward, pulling them both off, before dumping them on the floor of the room and heading downstairs. When I got to the bottom, I felt two hands grab my butt.

"Is that my ass"? I heard a mumble. "Man, my ass is fine". Then she smacked my butt with both hands.

"You're still drunk aren't ya"? I laughed.

"Noo, NO". She declared.

When I walked in with her over my shoulder, everyone cracked out laughing. Averman decided to bend down and look up into her face that was surrounded by hair.

"AVERMAN"! She screeched.

She grabbed hold of his shoulders, and he stood up, allowing me to put her feet firmly on the floor. When she realized we had let go of her, she went to sit down on the spare chair, but as she went to sit, Charlie pulled the chair away, and she landed with a bump, right next to the coffee table. We all set about laughing at her shocked expression, before Julie finally helped her up. She was handed a cup of strong coffee. She frowned on her first taste, but by the time she'd drunk it all, she was more awake, and less hung over.

Chef Goldberg, spent most of the morning, preparing the food, and only when the turkey was put in, did we decide to go down to the basketball courts 2 blocks away and have a quick game. Someone, more than likely Charlie, decided that we'd walk there. When we got onto the street, Connie leapt onto my back, and I carried her all the way there. When we ended up on different teams, she informed me, that she'd had to tire me out before we got there. I laughed at her 'brilliant' idea.

We had a quick game, neither team keeping count on how many goals were scored. I noticed the difference in everyone's game though. Julie seemed to have bettered herself even more. Normally, I could get 2 out of 3 shots passed her, but that had now dropped to 1 out of 3. There wasn't any checking allowed, since non of us have pads on to make it less painful, however I was marveled by how Connie and Fulton seemed to work together incredibly well. There was even comments made that we had found Portman's replacement.

After an hour of playing, well all headed back, where Goldberg put the finishing touches to the dinner, as we all moved the furniture to make room to pull out the massive, and I mean massive dining room table out. It was meant to sit 8, but we squeezed a few more chairs around. By the end of the 3 courses Goldberg had prepared, I was stuffed and couldn't move. We left the dishes and almost crawled into the living room, where we just sat around, not being bothered to do much else.

"I think we ought to play eye spy". Julie suggested after about an hour, of the odd word every so often.

"NO". We all replied.

We sat like that for the remainder of the afternoon, and evening. There was a light conversation, but nothing too dramatic. Eventually, night fell, Charlie and Julie disappeared back to his moms, Portman and Fulton took Luis and Dwayne back to there place for the night, and Guy took Ken, leaving me, Connie, Averman, Russ and Goldberg. We sat and watched TV until we all started yawning, then retired to bed.

"So, Mr. Banks. This was our first thanksgiving together as a couple". Connie huddled closer to me under the sheets.

"First of many". I told her, kissing her jaw.

"Totally agree". She laughed gently.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

CASNYL21 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

HOCKEY-GIRL90 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

XSARAH : It'll be Christmas and thanksgiving before you know it, trust me lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

PACEYANDJOEY4EVERANDALWAYS : Thank you very much :) To be totally honest, the only reason I even tried writing my first Connie/Adam ages ago, was because I too was fed up with Connie/Guy and Julie/Adam, plus I LOVE Adam, and prefer Connie rather than Julie so thought I'd give it a go lol. I like Connie/Charlie too though. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : Yeah they totally rocked lol. Oh of course you prefer Connie and Guy, I mean I'm not that good lol, but I'm still working on it lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 8

"**_I Adam Matthew Banks, do take thee, Connie Anne Moreau"… He began his wedding vows, a gentle smile playing on his lips. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I did him…_**

After thanksgiving, things slowly returned to the steady pace. For some reason, I seemed to cope better with the college demands than I had in New York. I don't know whether it was because most of my classes I had at least one other duck to accompany me, of which we then helped each other with the work, or whether it was simply because I didn't spend my time missing, emailing or calling the other ducks. Whatever the reason, I continued getting good grades, and settling easily into everything.

Hockey was going great. In all the games I'd played in, we hadn't had a single defeat. Most of the ducks made my games, and the favor was always returned. I especially made most effort to get to Julie's games, since she was my fellow female duck. Adam was doing excellently in hockey, not that there was much doubt he wouldn't.

Christmas soon came and went, nothing remotely interesting really happened over the vacation, except maybe that I got to spend even more time with Adam. For Christmas he had bought me a silver birth stone ring and a silver photo frame. Because we weren't seeing each other over Christmas, all the Minnesota ducks spent Christmas Eve at our place, having a make shift Christmas day. Because all the ducks had done a secret Santa, we each had at the very least one present to open, but for some odd reason, the whole secret Santa thing hadn't worked, as we had each bought everyone something small. Thinking about it, we had each spent about $10 on 12 people, with exceptions of myself, Adam, Charlie and Julie who had spent that little bit more on our significant others. Luckily I had been saving up all year for this.

At first when we each opened our gifts from each other, Adam had bought me a silver photo frame with a picture of us both inside, it was beautiful, and I found myself staring at it nearly all day. But that night, as I walked him out to his car, he turned around to face me. We gazed into each others eyes, as we held hands. Looking back, I have no idea how I didn't notice, but as he was saying something to me, he had pushed the ring gently onto my finger. When I realized, I stood on the sidewalk staring at my hand then up at Adam, then leapt into his arms.

For New year, we had a big party at the house. All the ducks were present, as after Christmas, the out of town ducks, had flown back, so we could see in the New Year together. Thankfully, this party I actually got to enjoy instead of chasing Julie all over the place. When the clock was near midnight, we all grouped around the TV screen, awaiting the ball dropping in times square. When it did, I turned in Adam's arms, and kissed him, before wishing him happy New Year. Bar Charlie, non of the other guys had anyone to kiss, however me and Julie had both commented on that earlier, and had decided unless any of them hooked up with someone at the party, we would kiss them. So we divided the guys up between us. I got Averman, Dwayne, Goldberg, Portman and Fulton, and Julie got Guy, Russ, Ken and Luis. After kissing Adam, I pecked each of them on the cheek before giving them a huge hug and wishing them a happy new year. About 1am the party dwindled to a stop. When the last guest had left, we just sat around the living room, telling each other of our new year resolutions or what we wanted to achieve for ourselves this year.

We had some pretty weird resolutions, like Portman said he wanted peace on Earth, but I think he was slightly drunk, and trying to act like he was in a beauty pageant, since he had toilet paper wrapped around his torso like a sash. Luis said her wanted to calm down dating and settle down. Other than that, we just had general, I want to be a healthier person, I want to concentrate and keep my grades up. You know the usual stuff. When it was my turn, I just said I wanted this year to better than the last, not to fight with any team mates whilst looking directly at Guy, then cracking out laughing, and I wanted to have more duck fun.

Sometime after hearing each others resolutions, we all fell asleep, the music still playing, albeit quietly. The following morning, I awoke to smell Portman and Fulton cooking. Everyone else was still fast asleep. I slowly got to my feet, and followed my nose, to where I could smell bacon, eggs and sausages frying. I was actually surprised at how nice it smelt and looked.

"It's not like you two to be up this early". I said, trying to remain a little quiet so as not to wake the others.

They both jumped sky high. Fulton nearly threw the frying pan up in the air in shock. Portman grasped the work surface as if it were his only life line. They both looked at me wide eyed, then continued cooking up their storm.

"Goldberg was snoring". Fulton answered.

I pushed myself up into a seated position on the only available bit of work surface. I watched them, intrigued at what I was seeing. To be honest, in all the years I'd known these guys, I had never seen them cook. I suppose I just presumed they ate take outs a lot. They looked like a couple of master chefs working in a top restaurant, though I was pretty sure that top chefs didn't leave as much mess behind in their wake.

"You didn't think either of us could cook, did ya"? Portman asked. He had obviously noticed the surprised expression, I'm sure was crossing my face. I shook my head, as I smiled gently.

"Here, try these"? Fulton walked over to me, spoon in hand with scrambled eggs on.

I eyed him carefully, trying to decide whether he'd just put something on them as a prank. Then deciding he hadn't, took a nibble from the spoon. I watched his expression suspiciously at first. After a few seconds, I realized he'd definitely done nothing to the eggs. They tasted great to be honest, they were light, and had a creamy texture to them.

"Wow"!. I stated simply.

Within 15 minutes, Fulton had woken everyone up, and they both served breakfast, much to the surprise of everyone. Unsurprisingly though, everyone loved it, and had more than one helping of everything. Portman and Fulton sat with proud smiles on their faces.

After breakfast, all the Minnesota based Ducks watched on, as the others used the phone to call home. It was quite sad as I listened to bits of each of their conversations. Though none of us had spent, New Year with our families, there was a big difference between being able to, but not and being unable to, spend it with them. I felt my heart go out to both Dwayne and Julie in particular as they were very family orientated people. I had originally planned to pop in and see my folks, but after feeling the slight guilt, I decided I'd join the out of state ducks and called them instead. I think the Minnesota ducks caught on to what I was doing and too took the decision to just call.

2 hours later, we all headed toward the old pond, for a little game, well a little game turned into a pretty big and long one. It was just like old times again. It was the perfect way to start the year, and as I meant to carry on. By the time we had finished, my jaw was killing from the amount of smiling and laughing I had done. About half an hour before the game finally ended, I bailed on the game, feeling slightly worn out from the night before. A few minutes later, Julie joined me, and we sat, watching the guys antics.

When the guys had finally ended the game, we had to wait another 5 minutes whilst they changed into street shoes, before setting off back to the house. We hadn't even got out of the park before I was jumping onto Adam's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leant into him, purposely breathing my warm breath behind his ear. His hands tightened around my legs, holding me even firmer next to him.

2 weeks later, it was a day away from our 1 year anniversary. We had talked about it, and had decided that neither of us would get each other any extravagant gifts, as we were still recovering from the cost of Christmas. It had taken me a long time to pick out his gift. He wasn't exactly the easiest guy to buy for. As a joke, I had bought him a little trophy that was engraved with 'worlds best boyfriend'. His main gift, though a little more costly than planned, were 2 season tickets for the Minnesota Wilds. He had only ever been to a few games, but followed every single game on TV. I couldn't wait to see him face when he opened them. I had originally planned on only getting him the one, but then he'd have to either go alone, or buy a ticket in advance for whoever he was planning on taking, but this way, he could take whoever, whenever.

"I can't believe you guys have been together a year". Julie stated, as we walked around the mall, looking for that perfect dress I needed or should I say wanted for the romantic meal, I was having with Adam, the following evening. "It only seems like yesterday, he was almost dragging you into the Eden hall common room, and announcing it to us".

"I know, it seems to have just flown by, doesn't it. But I've loved every second of our year together, and can't wait to start counting down to our two year anniversary". I gushed, a small laugh escaping.

"Man, you really have got it bad, haven't you"? She laughed gently.

"I really have". I admitted, laughing even harder, but meaning every syllable. "But you can't tell me, you don't feel the same about Charlie"?

"I do. But I don't think we've gotten to the stage you two are at just yet". She told me. "But trust me, there's time, I mean we've only been together 6 months".

"And what stage is that then"?

"The stage where, you can't get enough of each other, but are like an old married couple at the same time".

"An old married couple, huh"?

"Yeah. I mean you're practically married now, except for the legal part". She giggled.

"Honestly, say the law was to change, and marriage was to be thrown out of the window by such a date, I'd be dragging Adam down the aisle". I admitted.

"What are you saying, you're ready to settle down and get married"?

"No, but I want to get married to him one day. And if the law was to stop marriages, then I'd marry him now, because I want to be his wife. But am I, in no way ready just yet, but I know when I am ready, I want it to be to Adam".

"Wow". Was all she said.

After a full day shopping, I had found the perfect dress. A strapless, black cocktail dress that fell to mid thigh, it hugged my body in all the right places, and had a slight slit up my left thigh, allowing slightly more movement of my upper legs. During the search for my dress, Julie had almost decided for me, she'd come over and do my hair and make up for me, so I'd look just perfect. After the dress, came shoes, and though Julie insisted a pair of pumps would look great, I preferred the black wedge sandals with the laces that ran around the leg until just slightly above the ankle. Of course once I'd tried them on, Julie fell in love with them and demanded that I buy those, even though I was planning on doing so anyway.

That evening, when we got back to the house, we were greeted by, none other than silence. Usually there'd have been at least a few of the guys in, but there was no-one. After a few seconds, I shrugged my shoulders, and headed into the living room. I put my bags down, noticing a big sheet of paper stuck the TV screen.

"_Hi girls. Gone out for pizza and a few beers, be back later tonight. As a consolation we've left you a bottle of wine and few beers in the refrigerator. See you later. The Guys_". I read aloud.

"As a consolation. Do they not think we can go out and have fun without them"? Julie fumed.

"How about we show them, we didn't need that bottle of wine"? I smiled mischievously at her.

"Do I sense a plan"? She clicked immediately.

20 minutes later, I was re-writing the note to the guys, and putting it exactly where they'd left there's. I'd put, _'Guys, we've gone out, don't know what time we'll be back, don't wait up. Love the girls'_. I giggled infectiously along with Julie as we made our way out of the door. We'd decided to go to a club for the night, play the guys at their own game.

We returned home at turned about 1.30am, after leaving the house at around 6.30pm, 7pm. I don't deny we weren't a little worse for wear, but we weren't that drunk that we didn't notice that the guys had attempted at waiting up for us. A few of the small lamps were on, and they were all sat around the living room. I turned to Julie behind me and placed my finger on my lips, suggesting for her to remain quiet. I tip toed over to the end table at the side of the couch, and lifted the radio remote control. I turned and saw Julie giggling silently, trying her hardest to suppress any noise. With the touch of a button the CD player flicked on, as loud as it would go, the song 'I see you baby' by Groove Armada, blasted out.

"I see you baby, shakin' that ass". Me and Julie sang along as we would you believe shook our ass'.

The guys all jumped up shocked at the sudden noise. Charlie actually fell over with his lack of balance at getting up so quick. All me and Julie could do was giggle and continue dancing, until Ken reached over and unplugged the radio. Julie scowled at him, but continued dancing to silence.

"What time do you call this? Huh"? Portman demanded to know.

"Didn't your mommy teach to tell the time". Julie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't mess with me Gaffney". Portman tried to be serious.

"What's the big deal here"? I asked, stopping the two from any further argument. "We went out to a few clubs, big deal, we're big girls".

"We were just worried, that's all". Charlie answered.

"About"? Julie pursued.

"You two". Ken added.

"Ok, we're sorry, you were worried. But why shouldn't we go out, you guys did. It wasn't as though you couldn't have gotten hold of us, we'd both got our cells on us". I told them. When they realized they wouldn't win the argument, they caved and fell silent. "I'm pretty beat, I'm gonna go up to bed". I told them.

I knew the guys would just crash here, as it was too late to even contemplate going home or back to the dorms. I made my way up to my room, changing into my PJ's and washing my face to rid it of the make up. 10 minutes later, just as I was throwing the clothes I had worn that evening into my dirty laundry basket, Adam walked in silently. I looked at him and flashed him a gentle smile.

"You angry at me or something"? I asked, a few seconds later.

"No. Why would you think that"? He retorted.

"You're just kind of quiet".

"I thought you were mad at me".

"Why would I be mad with you"? I asked, as I crawled across the bed, where he stood looking at me.

"Because I went out tonight with the guys". He answered, sitting down with his back towards me, as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Adam, I love you". I told him. "But I don't own you. You're free to do anything you want whenever you want". I informed him.

"Anything"? He gave me a sideways glance.

"Yeah". I replied. "Except if it's something like cheating on me or wh"… I began, then suddenly he pulled me forward, so my upper torso was sat on his lap, then leant forward and kissed me.

"I love you too". He told me, when he pulled away.

The next morning, the morning of our 1 year anniversary. I awoke, to find, not Adam, but the bed covered in white rose petals. On Adam's pillow was a note the shape of a heart, resting there. I picked it up and read it. _'Morning, come down stairs, I have a surprise waiting for you'_, was all it said. Curious,. I climbed carefully out of the bed, trying to keep the majority of the petals on the bed and not the floor.

I made my way down the stairs, slowly smelling the aroma of home cooking. I slowly walked around the corner, toward the dining room and kitchen. He had set the table as though it was an expensive restaurant, complete with the best china wear we'd got, which wasn't exactly the best, but I didn't care. I headed toward the kitchen, when suddenly Adam popped his head around the door, soon followed by his body, making me jump sky high.

"Happy Anniversary". He told me, kissing me gently.

"Happy Anniversary". I replied, kissing him back. "What you doing"? I asked curiously, trying to look over his shoulders.

"It's a surprise". He moved his body, blocking my view.

"I know, but"… I began to argue.

"I know but nothing". He turned me around, and lead me to the dining room table, where he pulled out a chair for me, placed my napkin over my lap and poured me a glass of orange juice. "I'll be 10 minutes, ok"? He leant forward, kissed me softly, then dashed back into the kitchen.

As promised, 10 minutes later, he reappeared with his surprise. A tray with different breakfast foods on. There was a plate with bacon, sausage, eggs, fried bread and beans on, another with pancakes with strawberry's placed to make them look like smiley faces, a bowl of porridge, toast, croissants and then a mug of coffee. I sat there gaping at it all, shocked that he'd gone to so much trouble over something as simple as breakfast.

"I know it's a lot, I just wanted everything to be special". Adam told me, as he noticed my deer in headlights look, I had going.

"It's perfect". I responded, getting up from my chair, and walking around the table to him. He turned into my embrace. "And so are you". I whispered into his neck as he held me close to his body.

After breakfast, I got to wondering exactly where the others were. When I questioned Adam about it, he said they'd gone out for the day, so we could have the place to ourselves. But I also knew Julie and Adam would have teamed up against them to get them out of the house. No matter what, I was grateful for the space they'd given us. When we'd cleared the dishes, which we were both in two minds whether or not to leave, we went back upstairs, to spend the rest of the morning in each others arms.

An hour later, I sat staring into space, Adam's arms tightly embracing me. I turned over to look him in the eye. His sky blue eyes bore down on me, washing over me like a huge wave. I could stare into those eyes for hours on end. Before long, Adam broke the stare, by leaning forward and caressing my lips with his own.

"Gifts"? I questioned, ready to give him, what I'd bought.

"Sure". He replied as we both leant over our own sides of the bed, retrieving the gifts.

"Here". I pushed my gift, that I'd disguised in a shoe box filled with tissues and the tickets, into his hands along with another square box that held his trophy.

I watched eagerly as he began opening them, a look of curiosity on his face. Immediately he opened the small box, revealing the trophy. When he saw it, he laughed gently, before leaning forward and giving me a gentle kiss. He then opened the plain gold gift wrap, revealing the shoe box. He looked at me suspiciously at first, as though once he lifted the lid, something would pop up at him. I simply smiled at him, and he turned his attention back to opening it. He lifted the lid carefully, revealing it filled with tissue paper, and in the middle the two tickets sat.

"They're brilliant, thanks". He leant over and kissed me again. "But they're a little more expensive than we agreed".

"I know, but I really wanted you to have them". I declared.

He then pushed his gift into my hands. I slowly opened it, more intrigued by the look on his face as I was doing so. He looked more like a kid on Christmas morning, than a boyfriend giving his girlfriend an anniversary gift. When I got the wrapping off, there was a red suede box in my hands. I opened it carefully, revealing a silver locket. It was engraved with my initials and had a few small diamonds stuck into the small stars that were engraved into the other side. It was absolutely gorgeous and I knew immediately it had cost a bomb.

"Adam". I began, still trying to tear my eyes away from it.

"If you don't like it, I can take it back". He said immediately.

"I love it". I finally managed to look at him. "And I love you". I leant forward and gave him a huge kiss.

Later on that afternoon, we finally dragged ourselves out of bed, might I add just before the guys came back. When they'd been back about half an hour, Adam, left, so he could go get ready for tonight, telling me he'd be back to pick me up about 6.30pm. With it being 3pm now, I dashed off upstairs to get myself ready. When I'd showered, Julie came upstairs on my call, and did my hair and make up. It took longer than I imagined, as she tried that many looks on me, trying to get everything to match my outfit and more than twice, did she get me to wash my face and dampen my hair down so she could restart. By 6pm, she'd finally finished, and deemed me perfect before leaving me in peace to get changed.

As promised 6.30pm came, and Adam appeared. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting me. I came down the stairs, hopefully looking like one of the women from the old black and white films, as they glide gracefully down the stairs.

"You look beautiful". Adam whispered, when I reached him.

"Ditto". I replied.

I laughed when I noticed the guys, trying to sneak peeks at us around the door frame, trying and failing at going unseen. When they knew we'd seen them, they appeared in full, making a few comments and jokes about having me home by a certain hour, as though they were my parents.

"Don't wait up guys, we might not get home by late". I shouted to them as I slipped on a jacket and made my way out of the door.

When I got on the doorstep. A white limo was soon brought to my attention. The chauffer was stood holding the door open for us. I stood completely frozen. My hand holding Adam's tightly. He tugged me gently, and I followed in response. I couldn't believe he'd hired a limo for us. When I commented on it, he told me, he hadn't, it was his parents, who wanted us to have a special night.

We were taken, to the same restaurant, where we had our very first date. We hadn't been there since, and as soon as we stepped inside, it was like we'd gone back in time to that night. We were sat at the exact same table. We were given our menu's, of which we ordered straight away. Neither of us spoke, we just held each others gaze, and held hands across the table. To onlookers we'd probably have looked just like any other young couple on a date, but tonight was about so much more to us.

We spoke a little over dinner, but silence just felt more comfortable, that and the regularly gaze at each other. During our stay at the restaurant, Adam bought me a rose, and requested a song for us to dance too. As we stepped slowly on the small dance floor, among other couples, I could feel the heat between us. He touch sent tingles throughout my body, but he was always capable of making me feel that way. I was almost constantly weak in the knee's when he was close.

After dinner, we climbed back in the limo, that was apparently ours for the night. I had no idea where we were going, but I truly didn't care. I was in Adam's arms, and that was all that mattered. Long before I was ready for the journey to end, the limo stopped, and a few seconds later, the door was opened. Adam climbed out first, then took my hand. I knew immediately where I was. I was lead through the same tree's I had a year ago, right to the same dock. Though this time, there was quiet music playing in the background, and the dock had been lit my what looked like a million tear light candles. We walked to the end of the dock, where Adam turned to face me.

"I wanted today to be perfect for us. And the only thing I could think of, was our first date. I think I fell in love with you that night, and my love has only grown since". He almost whispered.

"Everything about today has been perfect, especially you". I gave his hand a squeeze. "I love you too". I stood on my tip toes and brushed my lips against his.

"You wanna dance"? He asked gently. I nodded in response.

The song that had been playing ended, and the next began. It was Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt's all my life. We stepped slowly in time with the music. After a few seconds, I laid my head on Adam's shoulder and closed my eyes, willing myself to remember everything about this night.

_Am I really here in your arms  
Its just like I dreamed it would be  
I feel like we're frozen in time  
And you're the only one I can see_

Hey, I've looked all my life for you  
And now you're here  
Hey, I've spent all my life with you  
All my life

I could hear the crashes of the water on the dock and banks of the lake. I held Adam a little more tightly, trying to savor the moment. 

_And I_ _never really knew how to love  
I just hoped somehow I'd see  
Asked for a little help from above  
Send that angel down to me_

Hey, I've looked all my life for you  
And now you're here  
Hey, I've spent all my life with you  
All my life

I pulled away from him slightly, looking up into his face. He only had to move no less than an inch, before our lips touched gently. __

I never thought that I could feel a love so tender  
I never thought I could let those feelings show  
But now my heart is on my sleeve  
And this love will never leave  
I know  
I know

Hey, I've looked all my life for you  
And now you're here  
Hey, I've spent all my life with you  
All my life  
All my life

When we pulled away from each other, almost at the same instance, we both mouth 'I love you' to each other. We smiled gently, laughter forming on our lips. I put my head back on his shoulder, feeling his body move along with the music in near perfect rhythm to my own. __

Hey, I've looked all my life for you  
And now you're here  
Hey, I've spent all my life with you  
All my life

Listening to the song, made me think how right it was. I had spent my life looking for someone as perfect as he was. I loved him more than words can express, and I was planning on never letting him go.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

CASNYL21 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

HOCKEY-GIRL90 : Hey get in the queue, I'm first inline for a boyfriend like Adam. Wouldn't it be great though, if there seriously were like a machine that could clone people, I'd so sell everything I owned for one of those lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : Hey! I know, I think I'm outdoing myself here by the length of my chapters. I think this might be the longest chaptered story that I've written EVER! Lol. Connie's not the only one that's head over heels in love with Adam lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 09

"**_To be my wife, my partner in life, my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever". I repeated. I meant every syllable of every word. We'd been through enough together to know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her…._**

6 months later, things between us were getting more and more serious. I'm sure most of the ducks were putting bets on as to when I was going to pop the question. Though I knew one day I wanted to marry her, I wasn't as yet, ready to go through the whole 'I do's'. We were still young, and still making our own paths in the world.

Over the passed few months, Charlie and Julie had celebrated their 1 year anniversary, we'd met several girlfriends of the ducks, some more permanent than others. It was weird really, how even though a few of them had girlfriends now, we rarely saw the ducks girlfriends. We all still spent our weekends together, although evenings were often spent apart due to dates and other things.

I still continued spending as much time as humanly possibly with Connie. Strangely, we never seemed to bore of it. You see some couples feel suffocated by each other's presence, but even now, I still craved Connie to be near me. If I spent a long weekend with her, then returned to the dorms. I often found I couldn't sleep properly the 1st night back. Charlie who had never really understood where I was coming from, slowly was beginning too, however it was far simpler for him, as he went to the same school as Julie.

"Hey baby". Connie greeted me, as she walked in the house, Julie close behind. Both had grocery bags in their arms.

"Hey you". I stepped closer to her, helping remove the two bags from her arms, before pulling her close.

"Oh please". Averman entered the kitchen, from the garden, to retrieve the burgers and sausages for the barbeque.

Connie simply rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to me. It was amazing how she easily fitted into my arms. Or maybe it was my arms were meant to be molded around her.

"I missed you". She whispered, referring to the week we'd spent apart.

"Not half as much as I missed you". I informed her. "Anyway, what are you doing next weekend"? I asked.

"Nothing so far. Why? What did you have in mind"?

"Well, it's my moms birthday, so she's having a little family get together, on Saturday afternoon. She's asked me to ask you if you want to come". I told her. "You don't have to if you don't want. I mean my family isn't exactly the Brady's, and my Uncle John in particular is very scary, especially after a few and"…

"I'd love to". She told me.

"Are you sure"? I asked her.

Though she had met my parents and vaguely my older brother and his wife, most of my family were another thing. I mean they weren't as upper crust as the ducks had thought when we were younger, but they could be a little much to take at times. They all had their weird ways, that unless you knew them, and I suppose had grown up with not knowing any different, they could be pretty frightening.

"Yeah. I'd love to meet all your crazy uncles and whacky aunts".

So that was that, a week later, She was to meet my family. The week soon passed, and on Friday night, I traveled home from college, to Connie's place. I found her digging in her closet. When I questioned her, she told me simply she was looking for something to wear the next day, something perfect. I couldn't help but think she could go in rags, and she'd still look gorgeous, but I don't think telling her that would help.

"Baby, it's just casual, everyone will be wearing jeans and t-shirts. It's not an evening wear deal". I told her, standing behind her, and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I can't just go, wearing any old thing though Adam. I want to give your family a good impression". She retorted, she was beginning to sound stressed.

"Con, baby, calm down". I twisted her around to face me. "They'll love you no matter what you wear". I kissed her forehead.

"You'd better help me pick something out then". She told me.

"Well, I always think you look gorgeous in anything. But I think you'll look great in your black cropped pants and a tank top".

After a while, she finally decided to go with my suggestion and her favorite black flip flops. I couldn't believe she was getting so stressed over a simple thing as meeting a few family members. But then again, thinking about it, I'd probably be the same if I were her. I had only met her parents and siblings, and the prospect of finally meeting her grandparents, Aunts and Uncles was a little intimidating.

The following morning, I did everything I could think of to reassure her, and I think after a while, she finally did calm down, either that or she was a good actress. Just after lunch, I finally put her out of her misery, and declared it time to leave. The few ducks that were present didn't exactly help, by telling her to watch her airs and graces, which got her more uptight, and then we had the saga of was I sure she was dressed right.

I could tell not everyone was present when I pulled to a stop in the driveway, since there weren't enough cars parked. I jumped out and walked around to the other side, where Connie had gotten out, and was looking at the house dubiously. I took her hand in mine, and twisted her around to look at you.

"Baby, they'll love you". I tried once more to reassure her.

"Are you sure I'm dressed right"? She bit her lip slightly. "I mean I can't help but think I'm dressed a little too casually".

"I swear, you're gonna be the most gorgeous person here". I kissed her gently. "You ready"? I asked. She nodded slightly, and let me lead her toward the house.

We'd barely walked through the door, before my Mom almost pounced on me. It was almost as though she was high or something. When she noticed Connie stood slightly behind me, she went into overload. Connie barely got the words 'happy birthday' out, before my Mom was screeching excitedly about her coming. Surprisingly Connie seemed neither fazed or overly shocked by her, and managed to give her a hug, before I passed her the present we'd bought. 5 minutes later, my Mom had scurried off, to show my Aunt the gift we'd bought her. I turned to face Connie, who smiled. I knew then that she was slowly relaxing, and was ready to meet the rest of the family.

I lead her out back, to where my Dad was stood, passing pleasantries, with who looked like my Uncle Ernie. There weren't many family members here yet, just my Mom's sister, and her husband Ernie, who'd just finished a conversation with my Dad. Both sets of Grandparents and my Dad's oldest Brother and his family. I pointed each of them out to Connie, and told her their names, though I knew she'd never remember all of them. I took her hand in mine, and lead her over to my Dad.

"Hey Dad". I greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Son". He returned the hug. "Hi Connie, it's nice to see you again. And looking so ravishing". He leant over and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Banks". She replied.

"Now what have I said about that. It's Phil, to someone as beautiful as you". I looked at Connie and rolled my eyes, and she giggled in response.

"Philip". My Gran shouted to my dad. "Come here, I want a picture of you and Jennifer". She called.

"Oh dear lord, it's only 2pm and the old crow already has the camera out". My dad complained, as he excused himself and wandered as slowly as he could manage over to where she was stood, trying to organize him and my mom to stand in just the right position.

We watched amused, as a few pictures of my parents were taken. My dad's smile was very strained, as though he knew exactly what was to come later. This photo wouldn't have been the 1st and it definitely wouldn't be the last. My Gran was very snap happy, at the best of times, even more so on occasions such as birthdays. I swear for every single birthday, of both mine and my older brother, she could have easily filled a photo album of that one day.

I lead the way to one of the picnic tables my parents had hired. I took the opportunity to explain to Connie each of the relatives present, pet hates. For instance, my Gran with the camera, my Uncle Ernie had this thing about telling stories about his time in the army, which might I add lasted a total of 6 months, due to not passing one of his health checks that concerned his heart. But either way he started every story with 'When I was in the army', and after probably about an hour, you'd heard each of the stories 5 times over. Ernie's wife, my Mom's youngest sister, had the habit of talking too fast that you were barely able to comprehend anything she said, and if you didn't understand anything, you quite easily got away with simply nodding and agreeing with her.

"You want a drink"? I asked her finally.

"Sure". She answered.

I got up and left her sat at the table. My Dad had now started preparing the barbeque, along with my brother. His wife Gemma, of whom he'd been married to for little over 2 years, was showing off their new baby, my niece to be exact. On my way for the drinks, I quickly went up and greeted her, and showed interest in baby Kimberly, before making my way over to the drink tables.

"Adam"! My brother called.

I headed over there, knowing he probably just wanted to greet me. He was stood laughing with my Dad when I got to him. Both I knew were talking about how hyped up my Mom was becoming. She looked 10 times worse than when we arrived.

"Hey Steven". I hugged him tightly.

"How's it going little bro"? He ruffled my hair.

"Good, and you"?

"Pretty good, considering Kimberly seems to be allergic to sleep. I can't have slept more than 12 hours this week. Can't complain though". He laughed. "So, you think we'll be hearing wedding bells anytime soon"? He asked jokingly.

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway". I turned to look at Connie, and then noticed Aunt Miriam making a beeline for her.

"Arr look Pop's. He can't keep his eyes off her". Steven joked. "I think the baby of the family's, finally grown up". He continued, but this time my dad joined in, playfully pretending to be bashful.

"STEVEN, ADAM". My Gran called shrilly.

"Ha ha, you're turn". My Dad stuck his tongue out at us.

We rolled our eyes, at him, then turned to head over to her. I'd stepped away, before I suddenly remembered Connie, sat by herself, probably getting the Spanish inquisition from Aunt Miriam. I turned mixed whether I should go save Connie first.

"I'm on it". My Dad told me, obviously noticing the predicament.

Between the 20 different poses my Gran had me and Steven do, I watched as my Dad headed straight over to Connie, a drink in his hand. She took it from him, as he sat and joined in the conversation. After Aunt Miriam left, my Dad had obviously said something, as Connie immediately began laughing. Funnily enough, I knew it would be some comment about Aunt Miriam. 5 minutes later, I heard my Dad shouting Gemma over, and I knew he'd be doing his 'famous' introductions. Just as we were finishing posing, my Mom called my Dad away, to see to the barbeque, leaving Connie and Gemma chatting. Finally the photo shoot was over, and both me and Steven sped away toward them.

"Having fun honey"? Gemma teased when we took a seat.

"It'll be you next". Steven retaliated, of which then Gemma faked a laugh.

"Oh um, Connie this is Steven, and Steven this is Connie". I remembered introductions after a few minutes.

"We've met before. But hey". Steven smiled at Connie, then stuck his tongue out at me. I retaliated his action.

"I hope you know, you're dating one of the two biggest immature people in America". Gemma commented.

"I figured that one a while back". Connie replied, giggling.

"HEY"! Both me and Steven turned.

"But that's why we love you". Gemma pinched Steven's cheeks.

Things went on like this for the rest of the evening. Gemma and Connie chatted continuously. My Gran was forever taking pictures, she had Gemma and Connie pose with us a few times, and then she moved on to random pictures, when we weren't ready for them, but at least we weren't having to pose anymore.

In all the evening went well. Gemma and Connie got on famously and chatted continuously. They even had a little game of basketball against me and Steven. I'm ashamed to admit but me and Steven actually lost. Steven being the sore loser of the family, claimed it was because he was stunned by both girls agility and he'd let them win, so as not to hurt their feelings. During the game, my Dad stood on the sidelines, watching, laughing and adding comments every so often. All in all, I can honestly say, it was the best family get together we'd had in years.

We got home that night, about midnight, after helping tidy up and bid farewell to the guests. On the way home, Connie commented on how much fun she'd had. At first I thought I'd miss heard her, I mean I never actually thought having these family party's were fun, but admittedly it had been.

"Oh by the way, what exactly did my Dad say to you about Aunt Miriam when she'd walked away"? I asked, as we laid in bed that night.

"Just that she was a living, breathing family newsletter on legs". She giggled, obviously remembering his words.

"Sounds about right". I laughed too.

I was oddly proud, that my girlfriend got on with my family the way she had done. I was over the moon in fact, that my family had finally met the love of my life.

Unfortunately, my happiness was short lived. A month later, I was sat at Connie's along with Charlie and Averman. Connie was working, and Julie had gone home for the week to see her family. Everyone else were working or were on dates. We were sat playing on Averman's playstation, a car racing game. Suddenly my cell began ringing, and I threw my control at Charlie, who was waiting to play the winner. He continued playing for me, as I fumbled in my pocket for my phone.

"Hello"? I asked as I answered.

"Adam, it's Mum. Um, honey, do you think you could come down to the hospital. I can't explain now, but I'll meet you and Steven in the main entrance". And with that she put the phone down.

I was puzzled and worried, all at the same time. I suppose I wasn't as worried as I ought to be, probably because had it been important, or an emergency, she'd have sounded more panicked. I loosely explained the conversation to Averman and Charlie, then left and headed straight to the hospital. As she promised, my Mom was out front with Steven, who was looking particularly impatient. I ran across the parking lot to them, greeting them both with a quick hug.

"Where's Dad"? I asked obliviously.

"There's something we need to tell you boys". My Mom began.

"Well is Dad ok"? I asked, worry growing with the passing seconds.

"Just please come with me". My Mom told us.

She lead us inside, and into the elevator. Once on what I guess was the correct floor, she lead us into a small private room, where my Dad was laid in the bed. I immediately panicked, and rushed to his side. Steven did the exact same, before looking from my Dad to my Mom.

"What's going on"? Steven demanded.

"In about an hour, I'm going to be going down to theatre"… My Dad began to explain.

"What? Why"? I yelped.

"Two weeks ago, I found a lump. I had some blood tests, and they confirmed it's cancer". A lump formed in my throat, as he said those dreaded words.

I felt like a heavy weight had been dropped onto my chest, restricting my breathing. My Dad, I mean **_my Dad_** had **_cancer_**. I'd never known anyone with cancer, and knew very little about it, but I knew enough to know it was a killer. As soon as those thoughts entered my mind, that was it, I began convincing myself he was going to die.

"I've got testicular cancer guys". My Dad concluded. "I'm having a Orchiectomy, to remove the cancer".

"A what sorry"? I felt confused, and wasn't really following anything he was saying.

"Basically, the doctors are going to remove the infected testicle. Hopefully, because we caught it pretty early, there's high hopes that the cancer won't have spread". He seemed awfully calm to me.

"What… what about Chemo"? Steven stuttered.

"I may have to have some. But it all depends on whether the doctors are able to remove all the cancer".

"Wh… why didn't you say anything sooner"? I asked, trying my hardest to keep a steady tone.

"We… we didn't want to worry you guys. We were just gonna tell you when everything was over, but the doctor suggested we tell you now, because although the operation isn't major, there are obviously risks".

Half an hour later, nurses were bustling around him, preparing him for theatre. I was still struggling with coming to terms that my Dad had cancer. Steven looked angry, yet he was strangely calm, my Mom looked scared and upset, and it was all I could do, not to join her in the tears she was shedding. Not long after, they came to fetch my Dad. I watched with a heavy heart, my arm wrapped around my Mom's shoulders, as the nurses wheeled him away. Just before he rounded the last corner, he held his arm up, giving a slight wave. It was when I waved back, that tears finally poured down my cheeks.

When I had settled down slightly, I rang Connie, and told her as simply as I could what was going on. I could hear the lump that had formed in her throat, when she spoke. Over the following 2 hours, I paced the corridor impatiently, flicked vigorously through magazines and basically tried anything to take my mind off Dad.

"Mrs. Banks"? A doctor dressed in scrubs walked down the corridor.

I stopped my pacing suddenly, as did Steven. My Mom stood and greeted the Doctor, waiting as patiently as she could manage to hear what he had to say. I didn't feel very patient and nearly began to speak when Steven beat me to it.

"How is he"? He blurted out.

"Your Dad's in recovery at the moment. The operation went well, with no complications at all". He informed us.

I know at this point I should have been relieved, but I oddly wasn't. I still felt very pent up, and on edge. The doctor continued explaining things to my Mom, but I paid little to no attention to what they were saying. I vaguely heard Steven ask if we could see him, of which the reply was shortly.

As promised, 15 minutes later, we were taken to see him. He laid partially awake on the bed, and very groggy. My Mom and Steven sat by his side, asking him questions like how he felt, and had the doctors spoken to him. I stood back, watching them. He somehow had aged since the party a month or so earlier. His face was etched with pain and worry. I began wondering how I hadn't noticed the worry before now. 2 weeks he'd known, and I'd failed to pick up on it.

"Adam". My Mom gestured to come closer, as the doctor came in, to explain everything more fully to my Dad.

He began what would become the long drawn out conversation about exactly what had happened in the theatre. I heard words like a full biopsy on the tumor they'd removed, and chemo. Apparently my Dad would need chemo, so that if there was any cancerous cells left, the chemo would kill them. Then came the bombshell. He asked my Dad if he knew whether testicular cancer ran in the family. Hereditary? When my Dad replied he wasn't sure, the doctor advised both me and Steven to have some blood tests and regular check ups to be on the safe side.

Not long after, the doctor told us to let my Dad get some rest. Steven took my Mom home, leaving me to head back to Connie's. On the way, I became angry with my Dad. Why didn't he know if Grandpa Banks had suffered with cancer. Angry with him because there was a chance I could have it. I suppose all this anger stemmed from the fact I was scared to show my worry and fear.

I arrived back at Connie's, scared, angry and worried. As soon as I walked through the door, Connie rushed into my arms, giving me a quick kiss, and hugging me tightly. She then pulled me toward the living room, where there was still only Averman and Charlie present. They all asked how my Dad was, of which my reply was he seemed ok. Connie who obviously knew me better, pushed for more information. She knew there was more to it, than my Dad finding the lump, having it removed this afternoon, and being ok.

"I said he was fine didn't I"? I snapped, when she asked what the doctor had said.

"He obviously can't be that fine Adam, when you're being like you are". Connie argued back.

"Just leave it Connie". I told her harshly, immediately tears came to her eyes. Normally I'd hate myself for making her upset, but I really didn't care at that second.

"No I can't just leave it Adam. There's something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be as upset as you apparently are". She bit back equally as harsh.

"I just want to be on my own, is that ok". I got up and stormed out.

"ADAM"! I heard Charlie shout after me.

I walked briskly to my car, got in and drove at high speed away, aware that Charlie had chased me outside. I didn't care, they didn't know how I felt, they'd never understand. They weren't the ones with a Dad in hospital being treated for testicular cancer, they weren't the ones who had the possibility of getting the same cancer.

I just drove, I didn't care where I went. I could have ended up in LA, but I wouldn't care. I couldn't pin point exactly why I was mad with my Dad, and that was bothering me more than I liked. Maybe it was because I was scared for him, for me. Cancer was a big thing, it wasn't kind, and didn't choose it's victims wisely. Both me and Steven could end up with it. Truthfully, I think I was more scared of losing my Dad than anything.

I drove for another hour or so, slowly coming to terms with everything. In time realizing that I hadn't the right to be angry with my Dad, to have taken my anger out on Connie. If I knew Connie, she'd have tried ringing me a million times, be worried sick, and probably feeling guilty, even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

Though it was now pretty late, I headed back to Connie's. I needed to apologize, and I needed her. I wanted her to take all my worries away, like she always did. I wanted her reassurance that everything was going to be ok. When I pulled up in the driveway, all the lights were out, except the porch and living room lights. I climbed out of my car, and saw her. She was sat on the porch steps, cell phone in hand. On seeing me, she climbed to her feet, but remained where she was. I walked slowly toward her, wanting to just run into her arms.

"I'm sorry". I mumbled, feeling tears enter my eyes.

She nodded her head gently, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. I dashed into her arms, holding onto her tightly. I began crying, feeling everything suddenly burst inside. She easily kissed the top of my head, her being stood on the steps made her slightly taller than me. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders. She stroked my hair, as she whispered constantly, that everything was going to be ok. On more than one occasion, I felt one of her tears fall from her cheek to mine.

After I'd calmed slightly, she lead me onto the porch seats, where I told her in great detail everything. She never once interrupted, she just sat listening, giving my hand a squeeze every so often. When I came to the bit about how there was a chance the cancer could be hereditary, I couldn't look at her. I don't know why, but I just couldn't look her in the eye. She sat forward and placed her hand on my jaw, before slowly and gently turning my head to look at her. There were tears and fear in her eyes, but there was a gentle confidence that shone.

"Your Dad's a strong man, he's gonna beat this". She whispered. "And, and that's a big and, if it does happen to be hereditary, we're gonna beat it together. I love you".

With those words, I pulled her toward me, into my lap, where I wrapped my arms around her. She kissed the side of my eye, then leant her forehead against mine. We stayed like that for awhile, until we decided to get some sleep. I didn't sleep too well, but every time I woke up, or got up, Connie seemed to be there, ready to comfort me. I woke about 5am, seeing Connie still fast asleep, her head leant on my shoulder, and one of her arms draped carelessly across my waist. Just watching her sleep, made me realize how much I loved her. I could have laid there watching her, for the rest of my life.

Half an hour later, she woke, leaning up and planting a gentle kiss on my lips. I happily reciprocated the kiss. I twisted gently, so she fell into my arms more easily. I wanted to stay there all morning, but I knew, I had to get up, call Steven and arrange to meet him at the hospital. I knew I'd pick my Mom up, and go and see my Dad. I also knew I had to go and sort these tests out, because not knowing was going to continue eating me alive.

When I eventually did drag myself from the bed, Connie asked where I was going. I explained my plan, and headed downstairs to call Steven. There was no-one else awake just yet, so I kept my voice low so as not to disturb the rest of the house. I was on the phone to Steven for about 15 minutes, organizing who was picking our Mom up, and about going to the clinic to get tested. Steven sounded even more desperate to get these tests out of the way than me. When I went back upstairs, to get showered and dressed, Connie had just come back into the bedroom after having a shower.

"What you doing"? I asked gently, surprised that she hadn't just turned over and fallen back to sleep.

"I'm getting ready". She replied, heading to her closet and pulling out some clothes, and laying them out on the bed.

"Why are you working"? I asked.

"No, I'm coming with you". She answered looking at me, obviously reading my mind for the question I planned on asking next. "What did I say last night"? She eyed me. "We're gonna beat this together".

"I love you". I walked around the bed toward her.

"It's a pretty good job". She giggled gently, before giving me a quick kiss.

I spent the day with Connie constantly at my side. We'd picked my Mom up in the morning, and headed straight to the hospital, where we met Steven and Gemma out front. We went up and spent some time with my Dad, before me and Steven headed off to have some tests done. Gemma and Connie waited patiently outside during our tests. After we'd completed all the tests, we were told it could be anything up to a week before we would know the results. It was to be an agonizing week.

Over the next week, my Dad was sent home, but had appointments coming out of his ears for chemo visits and everything. I don't think I'd have gotten through everything without Connie by my side. She was constantly reminding me, that everything was going to be ok, and that whatever the results said, we'd get through it together.

Just over a long week later, I went back to collect my results. Both me and Steven sat opposite the same doctor that had operated on my Dad, as he looked at our files. All I simply wanted was a yes or no, but he began droning on about different things, that I didn't really understand.

"I'm glad to inform you both, that the cancer your Dad had, was not hereditary". He finally told us.

I gave a sigh of relief, and realizing I had been holding my breath. I looked over at my brother, he looked so relieved, and it was then I felt that same relief. At least now we could just concentrate on getting Dad better. The doctor gave us some information, and warned us to have regular check ups and to check ourselves regularly and to see a doctor if ever we were in doubt.

I dashed home that night to tell Connie the news. When I told her, we both laughed, cried and ultimately relaxed. I suppose in a way this last week had proved how strong we were. Connie had been willing to stick with me, throughout what could possibly have been the worst week of my life.

6 months later, after many chemo sessions, my Dad, was announced as in remission. Though he had to have two monthly check ups, where he would have tests run on him, the doctors were almost sure that the cancer wouldn't return. We celebrated that night with a family party, not quite as big as the one my Mom had for her birthday, but enough to really celebrate.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

_**Dedicated to Ashleigh Brunt!**_

_**Sleep tight & sweet dreams Angel**_

**_Sunrise : 28th June 1988 – Sunset 16th September 2005_**

HOCKEYGIRL90 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

B : Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : Enjoy your holiday! I know, my chapters seem to be getting longer lol. You'll just have to keep reading to find out where I go from here won't you lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 10

**_I held my breath, as slowly and gently, Adam took the ring from his best man's hand. "Connie, I give you this ring as a sign of our vows. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed". He repeated after the Vicar, as he placed the ring on my finger. Even now, 2 years after his proposal, I could remember everything about that evening…_**

I'd been dating Adam now just under 2 and half years. 2 and half years I wouldn't trade for anything in the whole world. With just over a year left in college, we were talking more and more about what our future plans were. Of course Adam had high hopes of being pulled into the whole NHL bubble. When he had first told me, I was so happy for him, his dreams were coming true, plus I knew if he wasn't playing hockey, he'd be miserable, and extremely hard to live with, or so I told him. I, on the other hand, had taken an interest in psychology and was well under way into becoming a psychiatrist or perhaps a social worker, though the latter was my preferred option.

Although Adam panicked a lot, about if he was signed to the NHL, he could end up, the other side of the country. I think it scared him more than he let on. I had told him on many occasion, that no matter where he got signed, I'd follow, even if it meant me, having to get a job in a supermarket, though I knew if I continued doing as well in school as I was doing, then finding a job shouldn't be too hard no matter where I live.

Julie and Charlie had recently celebrated their 2 year anniversary, and I took pleasure in reminding Julie of the conversation we'd had about marriage, when we'd been shopping for the dress, I'd wore on mine and Adam's first anniversary. She just shrugged and blushed, whilst admitting that I was right.

It was kind of nice though, having someone in a long term relationship to talk to. We often had girly nights in or out. If we stayed in, we bought a couple of cans of beer and chatted about the guys, and watched DVD's. However if we went out, the guys would be the furthest thing from our minds.

On our girly nights, Gemma, Adam's sister in law often joined us. She'd only been living in Minnesota a few months, since both she and Steven had studied in Boston, and stayed out there, after finishing school 3 years ago and hadn't really made many new friends yet, since she was still on maternity leave and wouldn't be able to get another job for a few more months. Gemma was great, and she definitely knew how to party. We often ended up staying over at her and Steven's house, after a night out.

Gemma along with Julie, were like the sisters I'd never had. Immediately on meeting each other, Julie and Gemma had hit it off, just like I had, when I'd first met both of them. Though Gemma was a good 4 years our senior, you'd never think it, especially when we were drunk, and sleeping on the front lawn of her house, because we couldn't be bothered to walk any further. But the guys never let us forget it.

"Oh hey, yeah, she is, hang on". Averman tossed me the cordless from his chair across the room. "It's Adam". He mouthed, in the process.

"Hey baby". I spoke into the phone.

"Hey you". He responded. "Listen, I can't talk for long, I'm in the middle of something"…

"Ok"… I butted in.

"I'm just ringing to tell you I love you, and that I'll be at yours a little earlier tomorrow". He told me.

"Ok, and I love you too". I found it slightly odd he was ringing for the sole purpose to let me know he was arriving early the following day.

"Kay, bye". And as quick as that, the phone went dead.

I was puzzled. There was definitely something not right. Ok, he does ring often just for a chat, nothing important, I suppose for the same reason I ring him, just so we can hear each others voice. But that last call was odd. I mean he knew I was going to be in all afternoon tomorrow anyway, since the last class I had was meant for early afternoon, but had been cancelled. Eventually, I put all my attention back onto the film I'd previously been watching with Averman, forgetting all about the phone call.

The following morning, I was 15 minutes late getting up, and the mad rush to be ready on time to leave for school was on. By some miracle, by the time Averman, Goldberg and Russ were ready, so was I. Though on my way out of the house, Russ kindly reminded me, that it was my turn to do the grocery shopping. Normally whenever it was my turn, I'd wait until the weekend, when Adam would either take me, or lend me his car, but since I knew we were out of everything, and there was nothing for dinner that night, I knew I'd have to go that night. Averman kindly offered me his car, so long as I picked the 3 of them up after hockey practice.

At lunchtime, I met up with Averman and the guys, retrieving Averman's car keys in the process. As usual he gave me the age old warning about driving safe, and looking after his car. Anyone who could hear the conversation, but not see us, would assume he was my father, the way he went on. But I suppose that's what happens when you've been close friends for 99 of your life.

By the time I got into the car, there was plenty of traffic on the roads. Mainly due to people heading home from work, or out to lunch. So of course, I got caught in a few traffic jams, never really going any faster than 25 mph. Not that I was complaining, as when the traffic was at a stand still, I could gaze around me, glancing into shop windows, noticing which of them had sales on.

Eventually I got within 2 blocks from the grocery store, and was the first inline at the traffic lights. A jewelry store stood on my right hand side, and something or rather someone happened to catch my eye. I leant a little over the passenger seat, squinting through the gleam of the sun, to get a better look. There was a guy stood outside, a young woman dressed in a white blouse and black skirt beside him. He was pointing to something in the display window. Maybe it was something about the way he stood, or the clothes he was wearing, hell it could have been the slight brown tuft of brown hair that stuck out from under his baseball cap that also looked familiar , but he seemed incredibly familiar to me. Suddenly he turned to face the young woman nodding his head, a big smile crossing his features. On him turning, it all clicked into place. It was Charlie.

I sat watching him, what would Charlie being doing outside a jewelry store in the middle of the day. Then again what would Charlie being doing outside a jewelry store in the middle of the day, in _Minnesota_. I soon came bounding back to Earth, when a group of honking horns sounded in my ear. They were all honking at me, because the lights had changed. Slightly flustered, I slipped the car into 1st and set off. I still couldn't get what I had just seen off my mind, and before I knew it, I had made the decision to go and try to find out what he'd bought.

I've never been grocery shopping as fast in my life. I just threw allsorts into the cart, half of my mind on the things we actually needed and the other half, never leaving the sight of Charlie at the store. After rushing around the store, and paying for the items, I headed back to the car, threw each and every bag in the trunk, and set off speed walking toward the jewelry store. Now I don't know why, I was rushing like I was, I suppose I was just desperate to find out.

Anyway, when I got to the store, I went in and glanced around for the same woman. She was at that moment, serving someone else, so as hard as I found it, I waited patiently behind the customer she was serving. Whilst I was waiting, a young man came up and asked if he could help, I politely told him no, but saw the confusion on his face, as to why I didn't want serving by him.

"How may I help you"? She finally asked.

"Um". I stepped up to the counter. "Um, about an hour ago, I saw you outside the shop, serving a young man". I told her. She stared straight back at me. "About 6ft, wearing worn blue jeans, navy and white shirt, red baseball cap". I ticked each and every feature off in my mind.

"Yes". She finally responded.

"Well, you couldn't tell me what he was buying could you"? I asked.

"I'm sorry, but it is against our policy to share information about our customers". She replied evenly.

"You're not sharing valuable information out though are you. I only want to know what kind of jewelry he was purchasing".

"I'm sorry"… She began again.

"Listen Missy, I'm his best friend, all I would like to know is what he was buying. I don't need to know his bank details, or how much whatever it was, cost". I stood trying to stare her down, but she only stared back. "Instead of asking how you can help, maybe you ought to ask how you can be a pain in the ass". I told her, before leaving the shop.

When I got outside, I turned to face the shop. I realized even without her help, I could still figure out what he was buying. When I saw Charlie he was stood on the right hand side of the entrance, looking at the 2nd display window. I stepped that way, seeing a selection of rings. The upper display case had wedding rings in, the lower had diamond rings. But what would Charlie want with a diamond ring.

"_Oh my God, he's going to propose_". I declared loudly to no-one.

I was shocked to say the least. Proposing was the last thing I imagined Charlie to do. Not that there was anything wrong with Julie, but Charlie was like the classic male, he'd have needed serious hints from Julie or other friends, before he'd even think about proposals, engagements and weddings. I wandered back to the car, feeling light headed and dazed at the new information I'd just found.

By now you're probably thinking I wasn't happy for them, I am, I truly am. But I was more shocked. I mean for one Charlie being Charlie would normally have asked me for advice, Julie had even mentioned to me a few months before, that she wasn't ready yet, to settle down and do the whole soccer mom thing, and finally Charlie normally told Adam and the guys just about anything, of which then Adam would tell me unless Charlie had told him in utmost secrecy.

I can't remember driving home, or putting away the groceries. In fact the only thing I could remember was staring blankly at the phone, trying to decide whether I should ring Julie and warn her, or ring Charlie and tell him I saw him. The worst part about it, was I knew, I really knew it was none of my business, but my mind was in over drive, and driving me insane.

My thoughts consumed me that much, I almost forgot to pick the guys up. Luckily I remembered at the last minute, climbing to my feet, and rushing back out to the car. Whilst I was driving, my thoughts did waver slightly, but not nearly enough to allow me to totally ignore them.

"What's up home girl". Averman asked, as he almost crawled into the back seat.

I turned to Russ and Goldberg for an explanation, as to why one of my best friends, had suddenly turned into a white gangster.

"Don't worry 'bout him, he got thrown into the boards one too many times". Russ was the one who explained. I simply nodded.

"By the sound of it, I'd say so has she". Goldberg commented after 5 minutes of silence.

"Huh! What sorry"? I finally came back to Earth, in time to realize Goldberg was talking about me.

"What's up? You're quiet"! Goldberg stated.

"Oh, um nothing. I've just got a head ache coming on". I excused my behavior.

There was no way I could tell them what was really going on. Knowing them, they'd try their hardest to keep it to themselves, but eventually they'd let something slip. The less people that knew, the better, as far as I was concerned. I was mixed myself, whether or not to let Charlie know I'd seen him, at least then I could get some of what I was hiding off my chest. If I carried on like this, Adam at the very least would pick up on something, Charlie and Averman would be the most likely to pick up on something too.

"You sure it's just a head ache"? Russ asked, when we finally pulled into the driveway of the house. It was then I became aware I had been sat, staring into space, rather than killing the engine and getting out.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go have a lay down though". I answered, getting out, and heading up to my room.

Even then, I didn't lay down, I paced the floor. What was I meant to do? Julie had mentioned she wasn't ready, but if Charlie proposed would she say yes or no. If she said no, I knew Charlie would be heart broken. So wouldn't the best thing to do, be to call Charlie and explain to him, what I saw and what Julie had told me, a few months before. But then there was a little voice in my head that kept singing _'Not your business, not your business'_, hence confusing me all the more.

I finally did decide to lay down, and without realizing, fell into a light sleep, but funnily enough, even then, I couldn't forget. I dreamt that it was Charlie and Julie's wedding day. I was in the bridal suite with Julie, adjusting her veil as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. Suddenly she started crying, and I asked her what was wrong. She twisted in her seat, before telling me, that she wasn't ready to marry Charlie, but had only accepted his proposal because she knew one day she did want to marry him, and didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I awoke with a start, to find Adam sat on the bed beside me. On hearing me wake, he turned to look at me, before leaning toward me and planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"You feeling any better"? He asked.

At first I was dumbstruck, I wasn't ill. But then I realized that Russ or Goldberg had probably informed him, that I'd gone to lay down due to having a head ache. They'd probably even told him about my staring into space when I pulled up outside.

"Yeah". I slowly sat up, feeling a head ache coming on for real. "Or maybe not". I rubbed my head.

"You sure it's only a head ache, and you're not coming down with anything"? He asked me, concern immediately entering his voice.

"Yeah, I'm probably just tired, I'll be fine after I've had a couple of aspirins". I began to get up.

"I must be some sort of mind reader". He laughed, as he pointed to a glass of water and two aspirins sat on my bedside table.

Luckily, the rest of the evening went fast, and neither Julie or Charlie came around. Which as horrible as it may sound I was very grateful, as I don't think I could have coped with seeing them both, and knowing exactly what was going on. The following say, Charlie rang Adam, and told him, that he and Julie were coming over in the afternoon. On hearing this, I felt panic, and spent the remainder of the morning trying to come with an excuse as where I could go, to get of seeing either of them.

At just the right time, my Mom rang, asking if there was any chance over the weekend, I could pop over, as she and my Dad were wanting to plan their silver wedding anniversary party that was due in about 4 months, a little early if you ask me, but hey it was an excuse. I immediately agreed to go over, telling the guys to apologize to the others for my absence.

Well I spent the afternoon, helping to decide on which invitation design was the best, and everything else you can possibly decide. Henry, my older brother had to leave about 4.30pm, to go and pick his girlfriend up from the airport, after she'd been to visit her parents.

At about half past 5, my parents were getting agitated with each other, and I could feel a full blown row coming on, so offered to take my younger brother Mike out for some dinner then to the pictures, so at least he wouldn't be in the way if a row did erupt between my parents. I rang Adam to explain, then whipped me and Mike out of the house as fast as possible.

I spent the rest of my evening, eating a MacDonald's happy meal, and watching the 'incredibles'. Not my idea of a great evening, but I knew that Mike appreciated it, since I'm sure he put up with plenty from my parents. When I looked at him, I felt an uncontrollable guilt wash over me, he was 10, far too young to be having to hear my parents shout obscenities at each other, or being the middle man, trying to make them see reason.

I dropped him off at about 10pm, glad to see that both my parents had calmed down, and were back to their usual selves. After having a quick conversation with them, I headed back home, thankfully to find everyone had gone home. After noticing the guys were watching a action film, I headed upstairs for a shower and bed. By the time I'd gotten out of the shower, Adam had also come to bed. He asked me about what had happened this afternoon with my parents, and I knew once I'd mentioned my parents getting agitated, he understood fully, why I'd taken Mike out.

The following day, I managed to stay away from Charlie and Julie, though I felt incredibly guilty that I hadn't seen Julie since last weekend. I knew though, that if I saw her, I'd end up telling her everything, and even now, I didn't know whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing.

Over the following week, I drove myself mad, trying to decide whether or not to just say something. By Wednesday, I couldn't take anymore of my 'should I? Shouldn't I?' and finally decided I needed to see Charlie. That night, I called him, hoping Julie wasn't on there, but then even if she was, I could just excuse myself by saying I was trying to get in touch with her or Adam for a chat. Luckily, he was studying, with Adam, but Adam had popped out to get some pizza for the two of them.

"Ok, don't tell Adam. But can we meet up tomorrow. I've got something really important on my mind". I told him.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll skip my afternoon classes". He agreed, though there was curiosity in his voice. "I'll meet you at the Starbucks, since I know you haven't got a car". He suggested.

"Thanks, but please don't tell Adam or Julie". I told him. He promised, and then we said goodbye.

After just that small conversation I felt a bit better. I told neither Goldberg, Russ or Averman about meeting up with Charlie the following day, but I knew I'd need a reason for me missing out on my last class. But by the end of the evening, I'd thought of one and told them.

The next afternoon, I made my way to the Starbucks, and found a table, in view of the door, so I could see when Charlie walked in. 5 minutes later, he did, and immediately spotted me. As he got closer, I stood and gave him a quick hug, as he kissed my cheek.

"So is everything ok"? He asked, his eyes were full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine". I answered, trying to decide where to start.

"So what's up"? He asked, after we'd both ordered a drink from the waitress.

"I saw you last Friday". I admitted.

"How can you, I didn't come to yours last Friday". He looked confused.

"I know you didn't, but I saw you"!

"Oh God, you didn't". It suddenly clicked. "You… You haven't said anything have you"?

"No. Trust me I agonized over whether to or not. One of the main reasons I didn't spend time with you over the weekend, was because I wasn't sure whether I would be able to stop myself mentioning it to Julie".

"Julie"? He looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah. Why were you planning on asking someone else to marry you"? I joked.

"Oh Julie, right, I'm with ya". He chuckled nervously.

"Look, the reason why I asked you to come, was not just to tell you that I knew, but about Julie. We were talking a few months ago, and we happened to start talking about the future. She wants to marry you one day Charlie, but she isn't ready just yet to settle down and stuff. I'm telling you this, because I don't want you to ask her, and her turn you down or anything". I said as fast as I could.

"Oh I know we're not ready to get married or anything yet". He told me confidently.

"Then why the ring"?

"Oh, well it was months and months ago, I was buying my mom a new watch for her birthday, and just noticed this ring, I knew that when I was ready, I wanted to give her that ring. Then a few weeks ago, we walked passed the shop again, and just basically window shopped, she noticed the exact same ring, and I knew then, that I needed that ring. It's at my Mom's ready for when I'm ready to use it".

"Oh". I was dumbstruck. I'd made a huge mistake. "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions".

"No, it's ok. To be honest, I've been dying to tell you, but I dunno, I just couldn't".

After that, everything was settled. I felt so much better, no longer worrying. Charlie dropped me back off at home, and headed back to college before Julie noticed he'd been gone, as she'd only question him until he finally gave in. I watched him drive away, satisfied that I'd made the right decision by confronting him.

The rest of the week went by, stress free, and I actually looked forward to spending the weekend with Adam, since so little of my attention had been paid to him last weekend. Before I knew it, it was Friday evening. Adam had rung earlier on to remind me it was Steven's birthday, and that his parents were having us all over for dinner. I spent the evening chatting away with Gemma and Adam's Mom, as well as having many photo's taken by Adam's Gran.

By the time we got home, it was late, and we immediately fell to sleep, once our heads had touched the pillow. It was amazing how much a family get together could take it out of you. Thankfully, it was the weekend, and there was nothing forcing us to get up the following morning.

As expected, I didn't wake up while late the next morning. Blurry eyed, and still half asleep, I wandered into the bathroom, where I stood in front of the mirror. I ran the warm tap, before throwing small handfuls of water on my face. As I was wiping my face dry with a towel, I noticed a slight shimmering in the mirror. I looked closer, and that's when I noticed the small diamond ring sat on my third finger, of my left hand. I let out a little yelp, before turning and dashing back into my room, expecting to find Adam still fast asleep. He wasn't in the bed at all. I wandered further in, half expecting him to be hiding down the side of the bed.

"Will you marry me"? I heard, those 4 words a froze.

Slowly, oh God so slowly I turned around to find Adam down on one knee, just in front of me. One look at the sincerity in his face, and I knew exactly what my answer would be. Now no matter how you practice your answer, it always comes out completely different. I always imagined me to almost scream my answer, or maybe just kiss him and hope that made my answer clear.

"Yes". I almost whispered, staring at him, before he jumped to his feet, and picked me up in his arms and spinning me around, then kissing me.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	11. Chapter 11, part 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

HOCKEY-GIRL90 : I know wasn't that the sweetest thing. Yeah you spelt it almost right lol. I want some guy to propose to me that way some day. As romantic as down on bended knee is, everyone does that lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

REDLA : Arr thanks, I'm glad you like it. How'd you mean are 'we' British? Yea I am, but I totally didn't get your question lol, you have to forgive me, I swear I was an airhead in my previous life lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 11 – part 1

"**_Adam, I give you this ring as a sign of our vows. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring I thee wed". Connie repeated, slipping the plain gold band onto my third finger. We'd had some turbulent times, but non more than one particular, when I and everyone around me believed we wouldn't be here doing this right now…_**

The day of our engagement, we told all the ducks straight away, though a few already knew I was going to pop the question. Charlie in particular who'd been my cover story, and had picked the ring up for me, so incase of what did actually happen, did, it wouldn't have been me that Connie spotted. We all laughed when both Connie and Charlie admitted that they'd met the Thursday before, because Connie believed Charlie was the one who was going to propose to Julie.

4 months later, it was the mementos occasion of Connie's parents silver wedding anniversary. All the ducks were present, and they'd even gone to the trouble to invite my parents, since they were going to be in-laws one day. Even though it was meant to be her parents day, they decided to make an announcement informing everyone of our engagement. The day went without a hitch, and before any of us could blink, it was over.

3 weeks later, I knew there was something seriously wrong, when Connie's cell phone began ringing in the middle of the night. It was her older brother Henry. Apparently Mike their younger brother had called him in tears, and Henry had heard their parents shouting and screaming in the background. So at turned 1am, Connie was throwing clothes on, trying to not disturb me anymore than she was doing, though as soon as I realized she was going somewhere, I too got up, not liking the idea that she was heading over there alone.

At 2am, I had pulled my car into the driveway of Connie's parents house, seeing Henry's car already there. Connie dashed into the house, leaving me to walk behind her. I noticed Henry's fiancé Claire stood awkwardly on the doorstep. I knew exactly how she felt, mixed on whether she should go in and become involved. We greeted each other as though this was an everyday occurrence, but remained stood awkwardly on the front porch.

"So any idea what's going on"? I asked finally.

"Nope. It's something major though, I've even heard Henry yelling". Claire replied.

That in itself was odd, Henry was the quietest guy I knew. I mean it wasn't that he was weak or anything, but he had this quietness about him, that everyone took notice of, he very rarely _needed_ to raise his voice.

Half an hour later after constant shouting, Connie's mom dashed passed us, suitcase in hand, headed straight for a parked car, that neither me or Claire had realized, was occupied by a young male. Connie's dad followed, shouting to her that he was better off without her anyway.

They were separating after 30 years together, 25 of those married. It was hard to believe really, that two people could, supposedly love each other that long, then suddenly decide that, that was it, and call it a day. A week later, a month after celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary, it was officially over. Connie's mom had apparently been having an affair for over 6 months with one of her younger co-workers, and had finally decided she wanted out of her marriage. A few days later she came by and told Connie she was going traveling for 6 months, then hopefully settling down in New York. I've never seen Connie get as angry as she did that day, I remember hearing her tell her mom how disappointed in her she was. She'd totally forgotten about Mike, not even thinking that maybe he might want to be with her.

A week after, Connie's Dad declared he could no longer live in the same house, after so much deception had taken place, and planned to move away from Minneapolis, though he planned only to move an hours drive away. It didn't take him long, and 2 weeks later, they were gone. Between them, Henry and Connie decided that every other weekend, they were going to have Mike for the weekend, so at least they still got to see him, and I suppose to give their Dad a break.

"So he seemed ok"? Connie asked into the phone.

I knew she was on the phone to Henry, as this had been the 1st weekend Henry had, had Mike. It was Connie's turn next. Neither Connie or Henry seemed really upset by their parents separation, and when I'd asked Connie why, her reply had been simple. _'For as long as I can remember, all they've ever done is argue. Maybe this is a good thing. None of us have to tread on eggshells anymore, hoping that whatever we say won't spark another argument'_.

"What about Dad"? Connie continued asking. "Right, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye".

"So how is everything"? I asked, as Connie sat back into the couch, leaning slightly on me.

"Henry says Mike seems fine, a little quieter than usual, but I suppose that's to be expected. He's not used to this". She replied. "But then again, neither are we". She almost whispered.

"Hey, it'll get easier. It'll just take a bit of time for you all to adjust".

Two weeks later, it was Connie's turn to have Mike. Though I completely forgot all about it, even though I had told her, instead of borrowing Averman's car, I'd take her. Well anyway, I'd spoken to my Mom, who'd invited us both to dinner on Friday, of which I'd accepted, believing neither me or Connie had plans.

"Hey Con". I greeted her, when I walked into the house Friday afternoon.

"Hey baby". She replied. "I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes". She told me, then dashed upstairs.

I followed her, with my hockey bag that had my gear and a few clothes in for the weekend. I walked in the room to find a sleeping bag laid out on the floor, atop a few blankets. It was then I remembered Mike.

"I know it's not the most ideal situation, but I didn't really think the sofa was a good idea". Connie stated obviously noticing me looking at the make shift bed.

"No, no that's fine. It's um, just I forgot about you picking him up, and I kinda told my Mom we'd go over for dinner". I informed her, as I sat heavily on the bed.

"Ok, well you go over there anyway, and I'll borrow Averman's car". She replied calmly as though this wasn't a problem at all.

"No, I told you I'd take you, I'll just ring her and cancel". I headed for the phone.

"Adam you can't, it's too late, just you go, I'll be fine picking him up on my own. It'll give us some brother/sister time anyway".

"Well, if you drop me off at my Mom's and come by on your way home".

And with that, everything was planned. Connie was to drop me off, go for Mike and pick me up on her way home. When we got to my parents, Connie popped in to say hi and to apologize for not being able to make it. Gemma and my Mom were disappointed, but then Gemma invited us all around the following weekend to make up for it. After that Connie left, promising me to keep in touch. I wasn't exactly over the moon that she was driving all that way on her own, even more so now that nights were now getting darker.

Half an hour after Connie left, my Mom served dinner and an easy banter began between us. Contrary to what the ducks liked to believe when we were younger, my family was as typical as the next, taking it in turns to catch up with each others latest activities.

"How's Connie dealing with her parents separation"? My Dad asked.

"Erm, I think she's doing ok. She says it's probably the best for everyone, and Averman, Goldberg and Russ haven't really noticed anything wrong with her. I think she's just trying to get on with everything, and be strong for Mike more than anything". I informed them.

"Poor kid, can't even imagine what he's going through". Steven commented.

"He's more lucky than some. At least he's got Connie and her older brother". Gemma spoke up.

Things went on like this a little longer, until we moved onto something to do with other members of our family. When my phone started ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket, joking that it was probably Connie lost somewhere after taking the wrong turning.

"Hello". I answered the phone, still silently laughing with the other members of my family.

"Hello, Is that Adam Banks"? A steady voice asked.

"Yeah, whose calling"? I asked, all humor suddenly disappearing.

"This is Minnesota general hospital. We have a patient under the name of Connie Moreau"… After hearing Connie's name, I dropped the phone onto the table, and began rushing toward the door.

I realized when I got to the door, I hadn't got my car, and rushed back to the dining room, almost demanding my Dad give me his car keys. Steven had picked my phone up, and was talking to whoever it was.

"No, it's his brother, Adam's currently in a state of panic"… Steven said. "Right, yeah, I understand, I'll get him down there was soon as possible, thanks".

"Will someone just give me their car keys". I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Son calm down, what's wrong". My Dad replied calmly.

Honestly I couldn't tell him, I had no idea, all I knew was that the hospital wouldn't call for no reason. For all I knew, Connie could have had to take Mike for some reason, or the worst possible scenario was that she could be dead.

"Connie's in the ER. She's been involved in a car accident. They wouldn't give me anymore details than that". Steven filled us all in.

Probably without thinking my Dad pulled his keys from his pocket. I made a grab for them, but Steven pulled me back, telling me he'd drive me. Steven who, since having Kimberly, had been the safest driver probably in the world, was now driving like a maniac, but I couldn't be more thankful. We made it to the hospital in record time. I ran inside, Steven keeping pace with me the whole way. Honestly I was expecting to have to fight my way inside, yet, it was unusually calm.

"You have my girlfriend"! I told the receptionist. She looked at me blankly, as though I was speaking a foreign language, which in all honesty, I might have made more sense if I had.

"Her names Connie Moreau". Steven stood by my side.

"Take a seat, and I'll go and find someone dealing with her". The receptionist replied, then wandered off.

"Adam just calm down". Steven told me, at the same time as leading me to the chairs.

How the hell I could calm down was beyond me. My girlfriend was somewhere in this hospital, and I had no idea where. I didn't know whether it was serious or just a minor injury. Not knowing was the worse part, because as you do, you go into overdrive and start guessing.

"Mr. Banks"? I stood immediately to stand face to face, with the young woman dressed in a white coat. "I'm Dr. Taylor. I understand you're Connie's boyfriend"?

"Fiancé actually". I corrected her. "What's wrong with her"? I took a deep breath, awaiting the bad news I had convinced myself was to come.

"Well, she's been in an RTA". I looked at her clueless. "A road traffic accident. Another vehicle drove directly into the drivers door of Connie's car, and crushing the car up into the wall of the freeway. Connie sustained injuries predominantly on her left side, ranging from a few scratches and bruises, to the more serious breaks in her ankle and arm. She also suffered a major trauma to the head"…

"Is… Is she ok"? I managed to stutter.

"Unfortunately she lost consciousness in the ambulance, which is probably a result of the bang to her head, though we are planning a CT scan, to check for any bleeding the bang may have caused. She's also got some internal bleeding, of which she's going down to theatre any minute for".

"She's… She's got to… have an operation" I blinked a few times, as though checking that she was really stood here telling me all this.

"Yes. Though it is a generally common operation, which hold very few risks. It should take no longer than about an hour to find where the bleeding is coming from and treat it. We will keep you informed of everything however".

"Can I see her"? I asked, a quiver in my voice.

"Yes, but only for a minute or so. We really need to get her down to theatre". The Doctor replied, leading me to see Connie.

She lead me into the private part of the ER, where they obviously treated the more serious patients. Connie was laid out on a bed, her face covered in cuts and bruises. She had one of those blood pressure straps wrapped around her arm, and one of those clips that keep track of your pulse on her thumb. She strangely looked comfortable, as though she was simply sleeping. I took hold of her hand and gripped it tightly. If only I'd driven her, then non of this would have happened.

"Mr. Banks". The Doctor cleared her voice from behind, reminding me, my time was up.

"I love you baby. I'll see you when you come out". I whispered as I leant forward and kissed her forehead.

I watched as the nurses began wheeling her away. It was then Steven came up behind me, and rested his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I turned to face him, and fell into his arms. He gripped me tightly, before telling me we should ring my parents. He lead me back to the main waiting area, where the receptionist, pointed us toward the family room, where he told us we could wait in more privacy.

The room was well equipped with comfortable chairs, and small kitchen where we could make drinks, and a pay phone in one corner. I sat down immediately, resting my head in my hands. I could hear Steven dial the phone, then he began speaking. I paid no attention to what he was saying, my mind was 100 focused on Connie. The worst kept running through my mind, and no matter how I tried, the idea that she may possibly die, was clear in my mind.

10 minutes later, my cell phone began ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket, and tossed it onto the coffee table. I didn't care who it was, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I wanted to be left alone.

"Hello"! Steven had obviously taken it upon itself to answer it for me. "No it's Steven his brother". He told whoever. "Um, no, she's um actually had a car accident. We're at the hospital now… Yeah, if you could… yeah we're in the family room… ok, see you in a bit… bye". And with that, he put the phone down. I didn't bother to look up, because I truly didn't care who it was. "That was Averman. Connie's dad's been trying to call Connie, because she obviously hasn't turned up yet. Averman's gonna call her dad back and let him know, then all the ducks are coming down here". I didn't answer him, or show any sign of acknowledging what he'd just said. "Adam"! Steven said sharply. "Now is not the time to block out everything. She's gonna be fine, it's Connie for Christ sake, she's a fighter. She must be to have put up with you and the ducks all the years she has". He told me.

Not even 15 minutes later, my parents and Gemma dashed inside. My Dad pushed Kimberly's pushchair inside, his hands gripping the handle that tightly his knuckles had turned white. My Mom looked pale, fear etching her face, and it was then that I realized, both Connie and Gemma were the closest things they'd got to daughters.

"Any news"? My Dad asked.

"No not yet". I managed to mumble. "They promised to come and let us know when they knew something".

"How you holding up honey"? My Mom cuddled up beside.

I didn't know how to answer her. I mean we all knew the truth, but knowing it and speaking it are two different things. I simply shrugged, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her.

Over the next hour, everyone turned up and crowded into the room. I began to feel suffocated, everyone asking how I was, coming up and patting me on the shoulder, as though I was the one who was ill. I began getting impatient, surely Connie should be out of theatre now, she'd been gone just over an hour. I got up and headed outside the room, leaning against the wall, feeling slightly better for the space.

"Here". A mug of brown liquid was pushed toward me.

"Thanks". I answered.

"Adam, I"… Fulton began.

"Mr. Banks". Doctor Taylor approached. "Connie's out of theatre, the operation went without complications, and she's know in recovery, ready to be taken up onto a ward. Would you like to come and see her"?

"Yeah". I answered sharply. I turned to Fulton and passed him the mug back.

"Go, go on, I'll let them know". He urged me to go.

I followed Dr Taylor, down a few corridors and up a staircase, until we finally reached a small room, where Connie was. She looked so tiny laid out on the bed. She looked no better than she did the last time I had seen her, in the ER, but at least now she wasn't headed for theatre or anything, and I could stay with her.

"Hey baby, it's me, and I'm not leaving this time. You've got everyone worried you know, they're all waiting for some news". I spoke softly, as I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, gripping her hand tightly, running my thumb over the top of it.

I continued speaking to her over the next few hours, as the ducks, my family and Connie's family wandered in and out. I never once left her side, or let go of her hand. I needed to be there when she woke up, and if that meant remaining by her side for another 5 hours I would.

"Adam, c'mon son, let's go home, you need to get some sleep". My Dad whispered.

"I'm not tired". I lifted my head from the side of her bed, where I had been resting it. I looked at my watch and saw it was 1am. I clearly was tired, my eyes were barely able to stay open, but I was defiant that I wasn't going to leave her.

"You're not going to be any good to her, if you're laid in the next bed due to exhaustion". He tried to reason.

"I'm not leaving her". I repeated.

After another few attempts he finally gave in, and told me, he was taking my Mom, Gemma and Kimberly home for a few hours, but Steven was in the waiting room, with the ducks and if I wanted anything, I was to call. Throughout the night, most of the ducks came in and sat with us, each asking me to come and sit with them for a while, but I declined them every time.

At some point in the early morning, the Doctor came in and informed me, that Connie had now fallen into a coma. '_Completely normal considering the head injury she sustained'_ they told me. Whatever else she may have told me fell upon deaf ears. I sat there looking at her, she looked as though she was simply sleeping, and any noise would wake her.

"Hey, how you holding up"? Steven popped his head around the door, before entering and sitting opposite me. I looked at him, but gave no answer. "Any more news"?

"She's in a coma". I answered. "Completely normal apparently". I added sarcastically.

"I heard. The Doctor came to see her Dad". He informed me. "He's going in a few minutes, He left Mike with a neighbor, and he needs to ring her Mom". I nodded along with him. "Listen, I'll stay with her for a while, you go and get some air and stretch your legs. You look like you need a break".

"No"! I answered. "I'm not leaving her".

"Adam"… He began to reason.

"I'm not leaving, and that's final". I cut him off.

"You're not helping her, making yourself ill".

"I don't care". I shook my head. "What would you do, touch wood, if it were Gemma or even Kimberly laid here instead"? At my question Steven let out a sigh, and sat silently.

"Probably the same thing you are". He answered dejectedly, after a minute of pure silence. "But it doesn't mean that it's right".

"Look Steven, either shut up, or leave". I almost growled.

"Fine, but I'm coming back in 5 minutes, and you are leaving this room, even if I have to carrying you, kicking and screaming". He told me finally. "So either come now, or in 5 minutes". He stood by the door.

Strangely, I knew he was right. He'd be true to his word and somehow get me out of the room, whether I liked it or not. He was just like Connie, stubborn. In past months, when we'd all gotten together, we struck up a conversation about how alike Connie and Steven were when they were being stubborn, and how alike me and Gemma were about being laid back.

"I'll be right back baby". I sat up and kissed her forehead gently, before wandering over to the door.

"See, that wasn't hard was it". Steven added as we walked down the hall. I turned and glared at him.

By the time I'd gotten into the waiting room, where the Ducks were currently occupying, Connie's Dad had left, and a few of the ducks were falling asleep in their seats. As soon as I entered, they all jumped to attention, expecting more news. I shook my head at them, and sat dejectedly in the nearest seat. Charlie and Julie went off to sit with Connie, whilst the others asked for more details on her condition.

A hour later, I hadn't returned, I had popped back a few times to check she was ok, but had stayed no longer than a few minutes. I still felt the need to be with her, but I drew more strength from being around the ducks, and knowing at least one of us were sat with her. Steven was now fast asleep in the armchair he had vacated, and a few of the others too had fallen asleep. It was then, I returned, taking a seat next to Connie, and opposite Averman who'd been sat with her for the last 15 minutes.

"Any more news"? He asked, after a minute or so.

"Nah. S'pose they'll come when they've got news". I replied.

"No news is good news, eh"?

"Depends which way you look at it". I smiled.

We sat in silence after that. I kept glancing up at him, and realized he looked like hell. Sure all the ducks looks terrible, but Averman, he looked, lost. I'd never seen him look so detached before. His shoulders rounded, as though he didn't have the energy to hold his own body up It was as though he had the worlds problems on his shoulders. I suppose seeing him like this unsettled me. After years of friendship, I'd never not seen him without a smile on his face, or a quick comeback and sarcastic comment or joke.

"I'm gonna go sit with the others, let you be a lone for a bit". He told me, as he stood and headed to the door. I nodded simply, watching him, as his hunched figure moved.

"She'll be ok, you know". I told him, as hand grasped the door knob.

"Yeah, I know she will". He turned his head sideways as he answered, then continued out the door.

So, that's it for part 1 of chapter 11. PLEASE R&R!


	12. Chapter 11, part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

HOCKEY-GIRL90 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

XSARAH : Suppose she'll wake up when she's good and ready lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

SHANEWESTLOVER66 aka Perrie : Wow, OMG I think that's the most you've written your whole life lol. I do appreciate the review though. You know how you're wanting an 'a walk to remember' story, the only way that is going to happen with you as a main character is if, I steal Shane/Landon from you lol. But thanks for the idea lol. I can see the look on your face now, if you actually get round to reading this – your eyes will roll, and a huge sigh will exit your lungs, but hey babe, the only way to fix that, is to write the story yourself then give it to me lol, but even then I suppose I could change it lol. Yea babe, writing Adam as a villain is like a million miles off lol. Anyways sugar, thanks for the extra long review, I'll probably see you in like half an hour of putting this up though lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : Yep, Connie's in a coma. Henry has been to visit really, I just forgot to mention it lol. Yeah, her mom's a bitch, but hey she's not the only bitchy mom in the world lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 11, part 2

_**The room was silent, except for the odd sniffle, which I was sure were coming from my Mom, and Gran. The Reverend began speaking to the full congregation, explaining the meaning of marriage and the likes. I however paid no attention to him, I just gazed at the woman that in less than 5 minutes would be my wife…**_

2 days later, things were still pretty much the same. I hadn't left the hospital yet, and had no immediate plans to. Of course I was nagged to death by the Ducks and my family, to go home, get some rest and clean up a bit, I refused blankly. I wasn't leaving her, even if someone sat with her the full time I was gone. The nurses were kind enough however to offer me the use of the shower that was adjoined to private room Connie was in. My Mom rallied around and brought me clothes and food, even though I had meals brought up along with other patients from the cafeteria.

A few of the ducks had attended a few of their classes, but remained faithful and came straight back. Averman however had stayed in the waiting room. Sure he'd popped home on several occasions, for a shower and change of clothes, but returned straight away. He was the one who kept me company throughout the night, when all the others retired home for the night.

Connie's Dad came and went every so often, sometimes Mike was with him, others not. He strangely never seemed to stay long. Just long enough to ask if there was any news, and pass a few pleasantries with me and whoever might be in the waiting room at that time. He seemed more stressed by the fact that he'd not yet managed to get hold of Connie's Mom.

"How's she doing"? Charlie asked, as he slowly entered.

"No change". I answered, sitting a little straighter in my chair.

"She never was one to rush". He chuckled.

"Yeah". I nodded, a smile slipping onto my face. "Hey, um, I was just wondering, you've known him a hell of a lot longer than me. But Averman, he seems, I dunno"… I began voicing my worries.

"Out of it". I nodded. "Yeah, he's kinda taking it a bit hard. He hates hospitals, has done ever since his brother died when he was 12. He had cancer, and toward the end he was in hospital permanently. Both me and Connie stayed with him constantly. But me and Connie are the closest thing he's got to family and well I suppose the Ducks too, but you know what I mean. His parents aren't exactly the best, they kinda lost it after his brother died".

"Jesus". I whispered.

I had known his brother had died when Averman was young, but I never really knew any details about it. I suppose that explains his reluctance to go, incase anything happened, or I suppose he felt the same as me, and just didn't want to leave her. I said as much to Charlie, who agreed, and asked me not to mention anything to him about it.

After a while, we both left the room, being immediately replaced by Ken and Dwayne. I listened to Julie as she tried to catch me up on the classes I'd been missing. Though I really didn't care less. I could flunk out of college for all I cared at the minute, so long as Connie was ok. That was all that mattered.

This went on for another few days. Connie's condition still had no change. Her bruising around her cuts were now a deep purple. Both me and Averman spent every waking minute at the hospital. It became an unspoken word between us, that once the last visitor had left at night, we'd both go and sit in Connie's room, sometimes silently, other times we chatted a bit, until the morning, when the visitors returned.

"Do you think she can hear everything we say"? Averman asked suddenly, startling me.

"The Doctor says she might". I replied, once I'd regained my composure.

"Knowing Connie, she can hear every single word, and is laughing her ass off". He smiled slightly.

"More than likely". I chuckled gently, knowing Averman was probably more than right. "She'd probably find the fact that neither of us have barely left her, highly hilarious".

We sat quietly for the next few minutes, mainly just thinking about what we'd each just said. I could imagine her laughing at us now, and no doubt call us stupid for worrying about her.

"She was the one who kept me going, after… after Jonathan… after he um died". Averman informed me. "And she's been the one whose kept me going ever since". I could see a few tears in his eyes. "I can't even begin to imagine what I'd have done without her and Charlie. My folks, they never really came to terms with it, and well, I suppose I became the least of their worries".

"I'm sorry Averman. I didn't know". Ok, so it was a little white lie, but I only found out from Charlie a few days ago. He shrugged, and turned to face Connie.

"That's why I don't wanna leave her. She's my little sister, and I don't know what I'd do without her". He sobbed gently.

"Hey, hey, she isn't going anywhere. We're both gonna make sure of that". I leant over the bed and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

After that, we fell back into the semi comfortable silence, we'd originally been sat in. Every so often I looked up at Averman, I suppose to check he was ok. His eyes were locked on Connie, like an eagle locked on it's prey.

Day's passed without either of us really taking much notice. I hadn't seen the sunlight in over a week, but I still refused to leave her. Connie had been in her coma for 6 days, and there was still no change in her condition. I was slowly beginning to lose faith. Averman too stayed by Connie's side, and as I result, I began to get extremely close to him. When either of us needed a break, the other would stay with her, and vice versa. To keep us awake at night, we told each other stories from our childhoods, though Connie was in nearly everyone of Averman's.

"The guys have just left. They said to say night". Averman crept back into the room, after spending the last half an hour with the guys. I nodded gently in reply.

"You want a drink". I sat up straighter, rolling my aching shoulders. I couldn't remember what it felt like to sleep in a bed.

"Yeah, why not". He answered.

I wandered into the hallway and down the corridor to the nearest vending machine. The bright lights of the corridor stunned me, compared to the dim lights in Connie's room, they were like the sun. Before I knew it, I was back in the room, passing Averman his can. I sat heavily in the seat that had now long ago molded to my shape. I opened my can and took a swig, before sitting it down on the bedside table.

After about half an hour Averman began dropping off to sleep. Knowing this, I quickly headed down the corridor to get myself a coffee to help keep me awake. It took Averman no longer than 5 minutes before his eyes closed for the final time, and the gentle lull of his breathing began. I drank the coffee quickly, but it didn't help and soon, I began to feel my eyes closing. I fought as hard as I could, but alas, I fell asleep, only to be awoken by Averman coughing.

"Averman, go get a drink". I told him, still half asleep.

"Huh"! I heard him say sleepily. Obviously he'd woken himself up coughing.

"I said go get a drink". I replied, my eyes still closed.

"I don't need one". He answered.

Though this time, there was a cough as he was speaking. It didn't register at first, but when it did, my eyes flew open, looking directly at Averman, then at Connie The coughing was coming from her. She was laid completely still, her eyes were shut, but twitched every so often.

"Connie". I shot up from my chair, knocking it over in the process.

"What"! Averman awoke immediately, and jumped from his chair.

"Connie. Hey baby, can you hear me"? I whispered, so as not to startle her.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, then she managed to open them no more than a millimeter. Her lips began to move, trying to speak, but all that came out, was a cough. I looked at Averman, unsure what to do. He looked directly back at me, before dashing toward the door.

"SHE'S AWAKE". He yelled at the top of her lungs.

A nurse followed him back inside, then a doctor, who asked us to leave. We did so hesitantly, but we remained outside the door, neither wanting to go too far incase she needed us.

"She's awake". I said quietly, mainly to myself.

"Yeah, she's awake". Averman repeated much more upbeat.

We looked at each other, before jumping into each others arms, tears rolling from both our eyes, more so in pure relief. A few minutes later, the doctor emerged, a smile on his face. He told us that Connie recounted everything that happened, and we could go in to her, but we weren't to tire her out. We walked in quietly, seeing her in the exact same position as she had been 5 minutes previous.

"Hey baby. How you feeling"? I asked, as I planted a kiss on her forehead, before sitting down beside her.

"Tired". She managed to croak.

"Trust you to be tired after 6 days sleeping". Averman chuckled, taking her hand in his. "Other than being tired, how'd you feel"?

"My head hurts and my throat". Her voice remained strained. "I'm sorry about your car".

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters". I kissed her hand, that I had now gripped with my own.

"I'm just gonna"… Averman gestured toward the door. "Call the others". He added. "Glad you're ok Con's. I'll be back in a bit". And with that he leant over and kissed her forehead, before leaving quietly.

"He's been real worried about you". I whispered to her, my thumb stroking her hairline. "We all have".

"I'm fine". She mumbled sleepily.

"Get some rest baby". I whispered softly. She nodded gently, as she slipped back into a peaceful slumber.

When I was sure she was back asleep, I almost tiptoed out of the room. I looked both up and down the corridor, before finally catching a glimpse of Averman. As he had said, he was on the phone. When I got to his side, I realized it was Charlie he'd called.

"That was Charlie". Averman said, after he'd put the phone down. "He's gonna ring around the others, then he's coming in". He told me. I nodded along with him. "Connie gone back to sleep"? He asked.

"Yeah". I nodded. "Listen, will you go and sit with her, incase she wakes up, while I ring my folks and her Dad"? I asked him.

"Yeah, course I will"?

I watched him leave me. In the 10-15 minutes since Connie had woken up, Averman had ultimately relaxed. Though then again, so had I. But as I watched him walk away, his whole posture seemed as though those heavy weights that had sagged on his shoulders this passed week, had been lifted. He stood taller, his walk had a slight bounce to it, and he no longer dragged his feet. Even I felt different. I was no longer tired, a smile sat firmly on my face, the 1st in what felt like a long time. It was amazing how quickly everything had changed.

I turned back to the phone, intending on calling my parents. I slipped a quarter into the slot, before dialing the number. It rang a few times, before I heard the familiar click on the answer machine. I glanced at my watch, 2.30am, where the hell were they?

"Hello"? Suddenly a voice spoke, followed by another click, as the answering machine turned off.

"Dad"? I said.

"Adam? Adam what's wrong"? His voice filled with panic. I could hear my Mom asking what was wrong, in the background. "Is it Connie, is she ok"?

"No she's ok, everything's fine". I answered cheerfully, not really making my reason for calling clear.

"Then what? Why are you ringing at 2.30 in the morning"? He asked confused, but who could blame him.

"She's awake". I managed to keep myself from screaming down the phone. "She woke up". I was now almost bouncing on the spot. I suppose reality finally hitting me.

"What? When"? He too suddenly seemed, far more awake.

"She woke up, um about 15-20 minutes ago". I repeated, a little more self controlled than before.

"Right, we'll call Steven and be right there". He told me.

Before I had time to argue, he'd slammed the phone down. I knew though, that even if I had told them not to come, they'd have ignored me and come anyway. Secretly though, I wanted them here. Next I called Connie's Dad, who I'm sure broke into tears when I told him, his voice quivered, but I didn't say anything. He too said he'd call Henry, wake Mike and come straight to the hospital.

My parents were the 1st to arrive. By the time they arrived, everything had really hit home. My emotions were all over the place. I felt the urge to laugh, when I saw them running down the corridor. My Mom had curlers in her hair, though was fully dressed. My Dad still wearing his night clothes, had haphazardly thrown a sweater and pair of pants over his PJ's. By the time they'd reached me, instead of wanting to laugh, I wanted to cry. My Mom hugged me tightly first, and I felt a lump rising in my throat. By the time my Dad took me in his arms, I'd broken down in buckets of tears.

"It's ok, it's ok Son". My Dad gripped me tightly, his hand running up and down my back.

He lead me into the empty waiting room, my Mom had gone up to see Connie, and Averman, who she had also become quite close with, since she'd too been supplying him with food and cleaning his clothes over the last two days. We sat down, but my Dad never let go of me, until I eventually I pulled out of his arms, wiping my eyes, partly embarrassed from my break down.

"Sorry, I'm just"… I began explaining.

"It's understandable Son. I'd be worried if you hadn't". He gave me a playful nudge. "Relief has a way of breaking people into a million different feelings".

"I just… One minute I'm laughing my ass off, the next I just wanna cry my eyes out, then I want to go up to the roof and shout to the world that she's awake". I explained as best I could.

"C'mon with me". He stood up suddenly.

"What"? I looked at him confused.

"I said c'mon". He repeated, before walking out of the room.

I jumped up and followed him down the hall to where the lift shafts were. I asked him a few times where he was taking me, but his only reply was 'you'll see'. When we got in the lift, he pressed the 16th floor button. There was only 16 floors to the hospital, and I knew then what he was planning.

"You can't be serious"? I asked in hilarity.

"Deadly". He responded.

We climbed out of the lift on the 16th floor, before heading toward the stairs that would lead to the roof. As soon as the doors opened, and the night sky hit me, it suddenly revived me. This was the 1st time in 6 days, I'd felt fresh air enter my lungs. We walked toward the edge, where there was a metal bar to prevent people walking over the edge. I turned to face my Dad, who had never been all the fantastic with heights and was looking slightly nervous.

"Go on. You can shout to your hearts content". He told me.

I turned back around facing the Minnesota sky, I had seen so little of recently. Even though the hospital wasn't as tall as other buildings around it, the view was amazing. The sky was a deep blue, the stars twinkling away without a care in the world.

"SHE'S AWAKE"! I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I shouted another few times, feeling every bit better for it. I turned back to my Dad who was smiling with his 'I told you so' smile. I shook my head and returned the smile, before walking back toward him. When I reached him, I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Feel better"? He asked, a chuckle beginning to grow in his throat.

"Yeah". I replied, a huge grin now on my face.

"You looked really stupid by the way". He told me, laughter now erupting from him.

"Well thanks". I answered.

Before I knew it, I too was laughing with him, a laughter that continued all the way back down onto the 12th floor, where Connie's room was. We headed into the waiting room, to find the ducks waiting. Most still looked pretty much asleep, though Julie was the most awake of the lot of them.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry, we were just"… I began to explain, that we were just getting some fresh air. There was no need to tell them all the details.

"On the roof shouting. We heard". Charlie chuckled.

"Can we all go have a go"? Goldberg asked.

"I don't think the whole of Minnesota wants waking Goldie". Russ answered.

I loosely explained what had happened to the guys. By the time I'd finished, Henry and Claire had arrived. They both went up to see Connie, my Mom and Averman returning to the waiting room. Connie's Dad appeared shortly after, leaving a fast asleep Mike with us, and going up to see Connie. I was slightly worried that all these people visiting would tire her out, but then I realized that, everyone had to pass the nurses station, and I suppose they'd say something if there was a problem.

15 minutes later, Henry and Claire came back, telling me that Connie was asking for me. I got up immediately quite worried, until they told me she was fine. I passed her Dad on the hall, who smiled, but remained silent. He looked as tired as I felt, but I knew even if I did try to sleep, I wouldn't. I entered Connie's room quietly. Her eyes were shut, and I assumed she was asleep. I moved slowly and stealthily toward the chair I had previously occupied.

"Adam". She whispered. Her voice still had that slight huskiness to it, but I noticed she spoke with much more ease.

"I'm here baby". I whispered, placing my hand on her forehead, as her eyes fluttered open. "How you feeling"?

"I'm bored". She smiled slightly. "I really am sorry about your car".

"It doesn't matter Con. I don't care about the car. I care about you".

"I love you". Her eyes met mine, and I don't think I could have loved her anymore than I did right then.

"I love you too… so much". I leant up, and softly brushed her lips with my own.

2 weeks later, she was due to come home from the hospital. There had been plenty of discussion on where she should go, since the Doctors were only allowing her home if she had someone to help her. On finding out this, Averman offered to stay at home with her, but Connie wouldn't hear of it, 'you've already missed enough school', she argued. She argued the exact same thing with me. She could have gone to her Dad's which would have been ok, but she'd be even further away then, plus as she pointed out her Dad had enough on what with work and looking after Mike. Eventually after going down different roads, it was decided she'd go and stay with my folks. My Mom, ecstatic about the idea, already mentally planning everything she'd need to do before her arrival.

"Hey Kiddo". My Dad greeted her, as I wheeled her through the door. "How ya doing today"?

"Hi". She greeted him back warmly. "I'm great thanks. Oh and thanks for having me".

"Our pleasure honey. It'll be nice to have someone to talk too". My Mom piped up, as she bounded happily down the stairs.

After a few minutes, I picked Connie up in my arms, and carried her upstairs to my room, where she would be staying. I'd had a word with the dean of college and he'd been nice enough to allow me to have the full week off, to help her get settled. My hockey coach was ok about my time off too, but did want me to try and attend at least one practice and the game at the end of the week. It took about half an hour to get Connie settled – or should I say, get the TV, VCR and DVD positioned so the sun only glared on it first thing in a morning.

"There, you comfy"? I asked, as I finished fluffing her pillows.

"I'd be more comfy, if you'd stop fussing". She giggled.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it". I sat by her side.

"I know you can't. But Adam, as much as I love you, if you keep it up, I'm gonna be ready to kill you in a few days". She laughed.

"I get it". I joined in with her laughter. "I'd prepare yourself, fussing is hereditary in this family". I warned. "It's getting less and less though with each generation. Though my Mom can get pretty bad".

"You kiss your Mom with that mouth". Connie giggled infectiously.

"Yeah, but it prefers kissing you". I sweet talked her.

The following week wasn't too bad. Connie had a few bad days, where pain racked her body, though the Doctor had warned us of these days. They were mainly down to the fact, she was only ever really comfortable in one position due to bruising and have casts on her arm and leg. But as you do every so often, even your comfiest position can become uncomfortable. I think a lot of it was boredom, and just wanting to run before she could walk, so to speak.

The ducks all visited regularly, though Averman, Goldberg, Russ, Portman and Fulton were here more often, than the others due to traveling. At the very end of the week, Connie's arm cast was taken off, allowing her slightly more freedom, as she was now strong enough to wheel her own chair, but much to her dismay, not strong enough to walk with crutches.

Before any of us knew it, she was on crutches, and back in school. Though we all begged her to take it easy, she was determined to do everything her own way. Even missing about a month of school, she managed to catch up in all her classes, with only slight help from the others. At this point I was coming back every other night, though when I wasn't there, I rang Averman first to check how she was, before talking to her.

It was amazing really how fast she got back on track, and soon, we were back to normal, the way things had been before the accident. She'd even started driving again, though the first few times had been nerve racking for us all, she'd overcome her fear, and the same old Connie Moreau, was back with us.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

HOCKEYGIRL90 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

XSARAH : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

LISA ANN : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

CAKEEATER : Happy Birthday for um, It wa about a week ago right? Lol. Yeah, every things perfect at the moment – hint, hint lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 12

"**_The Bride and Groom, have written a few words for each other. We shall hear those before going and signing the registers", The reverend announced. I turned to face Adam, taking both his hands in my own. "5 years ago, I agreed to go on a date with you, never in all my wildest dreams did I expect to end up here with you. Over those last 5 years, we've been through some happy and sad times, but no matter what, you've always been right beside me. With every day, my love grows for you even more, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you". I told him, gazing into his deep green eyes…_**

6 months had passed since my accident. I'm not gonna lie and tell you it had all been plain sailing, but Adam refused to leave my side. Adam's parents had been great, taking care of me when Adam wasn't around. I'm sure his Mom thought of me as a daughter she'd never had. I had stayed with them a total of 3 months, before the Doctor pronounced me fit to return to college, of which I then moved back home with the guys.

It had been an uphill struggle to catch myself up with college work, but I was determined to do so, as I didn't want to be held back another year. With a little help from the guys, I'd managed, and was able to graduate that year with the others. In less than a week, I would be a college graduate. As would all the other ducks. It was rather sad really, as now we knew that we would be separated for good. Just thinking about it, could cause me to well up, and a lump in my throat would form.

Portman and Fulton, would you believe were heading off to Harvard law school. I suppose we always knew those two would be forever inseparable, I wouldn't put it passed them to have a double wedding and any future kids to be inseparable too. Averman was staying in Minnesota, attending the University of Minnesota medical school, with high hopes of becoming a pediatrician. Goldberg and Russ were too staying in Minnesota, after being offered to run Goldberg's parents deli whilst they opened another in St. Louis. Julie was staying on for another year at Wisconsin, so she could get her full diploma in teaching. Dwayne, was heading home to work on his families ranch, Luis was joining him, to help out, but also so he could work on his art too. Ken despite, not having figure skated for over 10 years, had signed up to be a coach on a figure skating camp for kids, and if everything went well, there would be a job in Boston for him, where he was planning on apartment sharing with Fulton and Portman. Adam, Charlie and Guy were waiting to here if any of the NHL teams were interested, before they embarked on looking for other careers. Me, however had applied for a number of counseling jobs in Minnesota and Wisconsin, though I was prepared to follow Adam wherever he needed to go.

Another downfall of graduating was that our ceremony's were within an hour of each other, and though I was desperate to see Adam graduate, I also knew I'd never make it back from Wisconsin in time for my own graduation. Portman, and Russ' families had or were flying in to see them, Goldberg's parents were shutting their deli for the day so they could make it and Fulton's Dad was attending with his younger sister. It seemed all the Ducks families were coming except mine and Averman's.

My Mom was still off somewhere traveling, and I hadn't spoken to her in over 4 months. My Dad had gone on a business trip and had taken Mike with him, and as for Henry, he'd moved to LA 2 months ago, where he'd gotten a job as a night club designer. Averman's parents were just oblivious to the goings on around them. So knowing neither of us had anyone to be sat in the crowd, we'd vowed to be there for each other.

"So you guys, we really need to decide, what we're gonna do with the house"? Russ asked, as we sat around the dining room table, sorting about this months bills.

"What about it? You and Goldberg are still staying here aren't you"? Averman asked, looking up from his check book.

"We were planning on moving into the Deli. It just seems so pointless traveling to and from the deli, when we can live there". Goldberg answered. "What about you Connie"?

This had put me in a bit of a spot, I hadn't actually made any plans to leave yet, as I didn't know whether me and Adam would be staying in Minnesota. But I knew that me and Averman alone couldn't handle the rent, and even if Adam did move I with us, it would still be pretty tight.

"Um, I dunno yet. I suppose I'll stay for a little longer at least. But I don't know after that". I answered loosely.

"We're sorry, we thought you'd have just expected us to be leaving". Russ apologized.

"Hey no, we all have to do what's best for ourselves. I know it sounds incredibly horrible, but there's no point in you guys paying out for this place, when you can be living closer to work and saving yourselves some money". I told them.

"But you and Averman, can't handle the rent for this place on your on". Russ pointed out.

"If we are staying in Minnesota, Adam will probably move in here. And if we still struggle, then we'll get someone else. Look don't worry about us, you concentrate on not burning the deli down". I laughed.

A week later, it was graduation day. I was nervous, but nothing compared to Goldberg, who had convinced himself, that he was going to fall over and humiliate himself. I had spent an hour this morning, trying to calm him, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, Russ who was suffering with his nerves, got fed up, and went around the house, collecting ties, before we all ganged up on poor old Goldberg, and tied him to a chair to stop his pacing, and Averman stuffed a pair of socks in his mouth, promising he'd get all Goldberg's things ready for him. With Goldberg quiet, I managed to hear myself think again.

"Connie, phone". Russ shouted up the stairs, just as I was searching for my black shoes.

"Hello". I asked after dashing for the phone.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to call and wish you good luck and to tell you I love you". Adam spoke softly, though I could hear a slight nervous pang in his voice.

"Arr thank you baby. How you feeling"? I asked.

"I'm ok at the minute. Little bit nervous 'bout falling over on stage, but I think everyone's worried about that". He answered, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Tell me 'bout it. We've had to tie Goldberg up, just to get him to calm down". I laughed. "I just wish we could come and see you guys graduate first".

"I know, but we're all coming back tonight, so we'll celebrate together then". He said softly. "Listen, my folks are here, and they just want a quick word. I love you, and I'll see you later". He told me.

"I love you too". I answered quickly.

"Hey Kiddo, you have a good graduation, try not to fall over though will ya". Adam's Dad spoke down the phone.

"I'll try not too". I giggled.

"Philip, don't put those notions in her head". I could hear Adam's Mom shout. "Hi honey. Don't you listen to him. You'll do brilliantly. Just don't wear too high a heel and you'll do fine".

"I won't". I promised. "Take loadsa pictures for me won't you"?

"5 rolls and the video camera". She almost sung down the phone. "Listen, we've gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Good luck". And with that she put the phone down.

20 minutes later, we were untying Goldberg, who blasted us with complaints, but had ultimately forgotten all about the possibility of him falling over on stage. In fact he didn't remember until we were there, and saw the stage. Honestly, I felt my own stomach lurch. Everything looked so formal. I turned to my friends, who had all suddenly gone quiet and pale.

"This is it you guys"! Averman mumbled.

"Why does that suddenly make me feel like the end of the world is nearing". Russ almost whispered.

"C'mon you guys, it's just like high school graduation". Goldberg replied confidently.

"The world felt like it was ending then too". I answered.

After standing for 5 minutes in silence, we managed to pull ourselves together enough to collect our robes. With each passing minute, I knew it was getting closer to the actual event. Unlike our high school graduation, I wasn't to be sat with Averman, Goldberg and Russ. They were sat with the boys hockey team, and I had to sit with the girls team.

"Boy's hockey team, line up, alphabetically". One of the professors shouted, trying to get us all organized.

"Good luck". I hugged each of them, feeling slightly emotional.

It was weird, I felt incredibly proud, my 3 big brothers had finally grown up, into the men I always knew they'd become. I suppose this was what parents felt, when they saw their children go through exactly what we were about to. Averman the 2nd in line for the team, turned back and looked at me, winking at me quickly before they set off walking down the carpet.

Out of the 3 boys I'd spent the last 4 years of my life, living on top of each other, I was most proud of Averman. He'd gone through everything he had done, and still come out on top. I was the only family, other than Russ and Goldberg, he had in the crowd.

"Ok, girls hockey team, line up". The same professor called us.

I took a huge breath, and lined up, before slowly walking through the hall filled with fellow students and parents. I could feel eyes watching me, as though awaiting me to mess up and trip as well as causing the other girls to fall too. With this idea planted in my mind, it was all I could concentrate on, and before I knew it, I had taken my seat, safely. I sat through most of the ceremony staring into space, well that was until I heard the boys hockey team announced.

"Joshua Allred, Lester Averman". The Dean began.

"WHOOO". I suddenly screamed.

Realizing what I had done, I smiled slightly, before biting on my lower lip. Everyone seemed to be looking at me, causing me to slump in my seat. Kelly Ratcliffe who was sat next to me, let out a slight laugh, before she too bit her lower lip embarrassed.

"Hum, hum". The Dean cleared his throat. "Thomas Beard, Joseph Boothe, Ian Butler, Gary Foden, Gregg Goldberg, Christopher Helliwell, Scott Hopkinson, Gary Jamison, David Lawson, Errol Lewis, Kiel Monday, Jonathan Morris, Liam Pearson, Dean Portman, Brian Osbourne, Fulton Reed, Greg Rodriguez, Russ Tyler and Joe Woodhouse". In turn, the boys each accepted their diplomas, and exited the stage proudly.

As they retook their seats, I readied myself for my turn. The Dean began his usual little speech about the girls team, before announcing fully that it was our turn.

"Tammy Barrett, Kate Evans, Eleanor Glaves, Felicity Herbert, Crystal Hopkins, Laura Humphries, Hayley Jackson, Michelle Jennings, Connie Moreau". He began, as we each stood at the sound of my name.

"WOOOHOOO"! I heard. I turned slightly, to see Goldberg, Fulton, Portman, Russ and Averman all stood, Russ whistling his loudest.

Then at the back of the room, stood Adam and his family, Charlie and his mom and Coach Bombay, Julie, Guy, Dwayne, Ken, Luis and Coach Orion. I smiled, a stray tear forcing it's way into my eyes. I couldn't believe they were all stood at the back of the room.

"Kelly Needham, Natalie Platts, Chloe Ratcliffe, Katie Roberts, Zoë Scanlan, Kimberly Smith, Emily Smith, Lucy Stewart, Rebecca Taylor and Jodie Walsh". The Dean continued through the ducks outburst.

After the rest of the classes accepted their diplomas, as tradition, we all threw our caps in the air, before grabbing fellow students in a congratulation hug. I hugged Tam and Crystal tightly, before I felt Averman say my name and grab me in his arms, followed soon after a big group hug of me, Averman, Portman, Fulton, Goldberg and Russ.

I wiped a few stray tears, then grabbed Averman's hand as we headed up toward the others, who were still stood at the back of the auditorium. When I was close enough, I let go of Averman, and jumped into Adam's arms.

"How"? I asked, when I pulled away slightly.

"Well, we all knew neither you or Averman had anyone here, so we just thought we'd try and get here to see you". He answered.

"Thank you". I kissed him gently.

I was then pulled away, and grabbed into hug with everyone else. Both me and Julie had a few tears rolling down our cheeks, as we hugged each other. I couldn't decide why she was crying though, as she hadn't yet graduated yet, she was staying on for another year. Casey I could tell had been crying at some point, but that was probably back when Charlie accepted his diploma. We slowly made our way back to the house, where, there was some champagne, beer and wine, for the celebration which we all knew would happen.

There was idle chatter amongst us all, as me and Julie handed glasses of champagne out to everyone. I'd just put my empty tray down, when there was a clinging noise. I looked up to see Gordon glass in hand, awaiting to give a speech.

"Just over 10 years ago, I was forced to coach a group of young kids at ice hockey. I thought it was possibly the worst things I'd ever been asked to do, if only I knew then what I know now". Gordon began. "I can still, to this day, vividly remember Jesse telling me _'this is a drug free zone'_ and to get _'my sorry vanilla booty outta here'_. You guys taught me a lot, and I suppose you saved me". He smiled at the memory of Jesse. "So I suppose, I should be saying thank you, but it doesn't mean to say I haven't forgotten about all those pranks". He laughed. "To the ducks". He raised his glass, as he completed his toast.

"THE DUCKS". Everyone chorused.

"Oh and Coach, we haven't forgotten about the pranks either". Goldberg informed him.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, reminiscing about our pasts. Remembering all the fun things we'd gotten up to, over the past 10 years. Every memory such as Charlie whacking the egg with force causing it to shatter and smear Coach Bombay's sweater with egg yolk, or running rings around Bombay at the all stars game, was remembered vividly. I can't remember the last time I had laughed so hard, yet as the evening wore on, it came lucidly clear that we were being split for good. All moving on with our lives, spreading ourselves across the states.

2 weeks later, our nightmares had become true, and more than half the ducks had moved on and away. We stayed in touch weekly with each other, and all seemed to be having the times of our lives, though maybe we were all still in the honey moon period. Adam had moved in with me and Averman, Guy too had taken up our offer willingly, well it was either stay with us or go back to his parents. Julie and Charlie had also ended up taking the final room off our hands. Though Julie was definitely staying, Charlie obviously had to keep his options open, incase a team further away recruited him.

Adam had been getting a little uptight about the fact he hadn't heard anything, as he felt like he was in limbo. I couldn't blame him, as he'd gotten his whole life on hold until he knew the leagues decision. He tried remaining positive, especially around me, but the fact I'd felt him tossing and turning at night, hadn't eased my worries. I tried talking to him, but it was as though he was scared that if I knew he was worried, then I too would worry. I did worry though, however I also knew if the league didn't want him, it wasn't the end of the world, he'd gotten a few degree's and could do anything he wanted to with his life.

"You ok"? Averman asked me, one day as we were watching a film together.

"Yeah, why'd you ask"? I replied, though didn't move my head from his shoulder where it rested.

"You just seem a little tense". He told me.

"I am… a little". I admitted. "It's just I'm worried about Adam. He'll be crushed if the league doesn't want him".

"They will, their just making them all sweat".

"I'm sure you're right". I answered, falling silent again.

We continued watching the film, but my mind kept venturing to Adam, and how much longer we'd have to wait. It wasn't fair on any of us, having to wait…

"WE'RE IN"! my train of thought was disturbed, as Adam and Guy barreled into the living room. "WE GOT INTO THE WILDS"!

"Wh"… I began. "ARGGHHHH"! I screamed, jumping up and diving into Adam's arms in realization.

A round of hugs were given to both Adam and Guy by me and Averman, before we noticed, Charlie was absent. Thoughts flashed through my mind, that maybe the Wilds hadn't wanted him, maybe another team had, or maybe no one had chosen him.

"Where's Charlie"? I managed to ask, after curiosity got the better of me.

"He's gone to see Julie at work". Guy answered.

"He got in right"? I slight panic boiled in my stomach. Thoughts of him having to move away or not getting in, running haphazardly in my mind.

"Yeah, course he did". Adam replied. "What made you think otherwise"? He laughed slightly obviously at my expression.

"I dunno, I suppose with him not coming back here and you not mentioning him".

That night, the 6 of us hit the town in celebration. Despite the fact both me and Julie pointed out that none of us could really afford a night out, the guys argued saying that it was all taken care of, and they'd be making plenty of money soon anyway.

The next day, despite having a huge hangover, myself and Adam went over to his parents for a family get together, something his parents had been planning for weeks now. It was there Adam broke the news about getting into the Wilds. His Mom instantly began crying with joy and his Dad kept hugging everyone tightly and acting how I assumed all father's did when well they first became fathers.

Before we knew it, the guys were going to their first team practice. It was weird really, how they were each nervous. They looked like 10 year olds, going to their first ever hockey practice. Now that we knew we were all staying put, I started seriously applying for jobs, attending a few interviews a week, until I finally got offered a job half an hours drive away, in a small community centre, where I began counseling kids who had a range of different problems. I suppose you could say life had really settled down.

So what do you think? I know this chapter was hideous lol, but I really struggled with it. I think I'm gonna leave this story alone for a while, until I get itchy feet to continue it. If you don't want me to take a break from it, then tell me, if not, I'll either start writing another story, or take a break from writing all together. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
